ZPD
by PCgamer238
Summary: Not recommended to read. I just left this online because of the useful reviews this story has.
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1**

**''Prolouge''**

_****__**Notes: I just can't live with those awesome thoughts about military and ponies just stuck in my head, lol. I must get them out! I have no idea what soldiers do in real life but my military knowledge is as good as ArmA or Battlefield 3. I will try as best as I can! Anyways, enjoy the story! :)**___

Somewhere near the border between Syria and Iraq

9:46 p.m.

"Sergeant! Sarge! Get the fuck up! You're gonna miss it!" Our squad leader, named Mike Tearson yelled.

"W... Wha... Sir! Sorry, sir! I haven't been sleeping for days..." I, aka John Miller answered.

"Nah, it's not about that! Look in the sky! You are going to miss the epic boom!"

"Oh... which way?"

"From the east. Two F-16's with JDAM's are coming down."

Seconds passed, till we heard loud jet engines near us. Then we saw 2 planes flying over the sky in extreme speed. Soon, our squad that contained 6 highly trained Army Rangers including me, we saw a massive explosion up ahead. All of us yelled like crazy, because that explosion was pretty-damn near us.

"Holy shit! Haha! Those towel-heads are fucking owned!" One of the soldiers said

"Alright, Rangers! Our mission's done here. Target designated and confirmed destroyed." said our squad officer and then picked up his transmitter "All callsigns, this is Hunter-Actual, we have the target in custody, permission to head back to base, over."

"Good job out there, Hunter squad..." the transmitter answered... but soon... "You have the permission to head ba... wait... DAMNIT! Hunter! You have a... holy... HOLY SHIT! Hunter! You have 55 heavy insurgents inbound! I say again! You have 55 hostile heavy infantry units inbound! North-west! About 1 click away! Get the hell out of there!"

Our officer was about to reply, but suddenly... we heard gunshots and soon, a huge swarm of rounds flew right next to us.

"BAH! FUCK! SQUAD! HUG THOSE ROCKS!" our squadleader yelled

We ran up to a pile of stones, lied down and tried to return fire, but there were just too many of them.

"SHIT! SIR! WE'RE FUCKING SITTING DUCKS HERE! THEY'RE KILLING US, GODDAMNIT!" a Ranger yelled.

"Stay put and lay down supressing fire! I'll contact HQ!" our officer yelled

This was crazy. We were completely pinned down behind a pile of rocks. My heart was beating like hell, because if we move for only just a bit, we could die. Bullets from insurgent weapons were eating up the stones. We were losing cover... and chances of survival.

"HQ! THIS IS HUNTER UNIT! WE NEED EMERGENCY EVAC! NOW!" officer yelled

"Roger that, Hunter. Two UH-60's dispatched and inbound on your position. ETA 58 seconds. Out."

"ALRIGHT! Rangers! We have extraction coming! Just fucking stay alive!"

But... here came the expected...

"SHIT! SIR! AAAAH! I'm hit! I'm hit!" one of the rangers yelled

"FUCK! MILLER! GET HIM!" officer yelled at me

Right when I moved away from my cover, it was torn into pieces. I just continued towards the injured soldier.

Oh my god... blood... yelling... shooting... fear... madness.

Fortunately the choppers finally came. They landed behind us and gave some supressing minigun fire. Meanwhile we ran away from those completely destroyed rocks.

"Alright! Miller, Jack, Sullivan! Board the 2nd chopper! I'm going with Thomas and the injured Kyle."

"Roger!" We said and boarded the chopper.

That was fucking close.

Our helicopters slowly flew away from this shit. But we still saw some rounds whizzing next to us and some even hit our choppers. But their armor was tough, so they handled the insurgent bullets.

"This is Blackhawk 4-4, we're heading back to base. You ok back there?" our pilot asked

"I don't even know what could have happened if you guys weren't here." Sullivan answered

"Hehe... that means beers are on you, guys."

"Yeah... we..." Sullivan was cut-off by the pilot

"Shit... the fuck... is that... holy crap! SHIT! MISSILE! MISSILE!" the pilot yelled

"IT'S COMING RIGHT AT US! SPARK THE FLARES! FLARES!" 2nd pilot yelled

I saw the missile... it was coming right at us... that feeling can't be described. You just can't imagine what will happen if that thing really hit's you.

Our chopper's flares went out, but unfortunately the missile wasn't a heatseeker.

Soon, we felt an insane hit and we almost fell out of the helicopter.

"WHOAAH! SHIT! OUR TAIL'S GONE! TAIL'S GONE!" 1st pilot yelled

"AAH! WE'RE HIT! WE'RE HIT! BLACKHAWK 4-4 IS GOING DOWN! I SAY AGAIN! BLACKHAWK 4-4 IS GOING DOWN!" 2nd pilot yelled

We were holding in the spinning chopper. I saw how our flaming tail falls and smashes in the ground. The feeling was... you're going to die. The horrible feel when you understand that death is coming... and you can't escape it...

The ground was coming closer and closer and the last thing I heard from the pilots was

"BRACE FOR IMPAC..."

Explosion... everything just went black...

I thought that I was dead... or was I?


	2. Me? Pony? WTF!

Chapter 2

''Where and what the heck am I?''

_**Notes: Maybeh the introduction was a bit too long and not interesting... anyways I have the story right under these notes. Hey... by the way... there could be some romance in here... :)**_

I slowly opened my eyes...

"Oh... fuck... I... i'm alive! HAHA! Fuck you missiles! Im fu..." I cut my sentence because I saw my own hoof.

"BAAAAAAAH!" I yelled and fell on ground. Then I saw my back legs and front legs...

"WHATHEFUCK?" I yelled again.

"Wait! Shut your goddamn mouth up, sergeant! Pull yourself together! Ok... easy now..." I took a deep breath and went to the nearest river. I looked in the water reflection and almost lost my mind.

"WHOOAH!" I yelled and walked back, but tripped and fell on my butt.

I was a yellow earth pony with a brown mane and tail. I had a cutiemark that looked exactly like the Ranger ribbon.

"Shit! I... i'm a pony! What. The. Fuck... wait... I remembah... that cartoon... those Rainbow Fluttershy Sparkle Dashes or sumthin! Wow... I'm in a cartoon! NO! This can't be real!"

I poked myself in the eye to test the reality.

"AHH! Dammit! That hurt... A LOT! Shit... this is real life! Maybe god gave me second chance to live? Anyways... I should take a look around this place."

I was in the outskirts of ponyville. I walked towards the village and saw ponies passing me.

"Dayum... this is fucking crazy!" I thought as I proceed to the village.

"So many colorful ponies! It looks just like in the cartoon!" I thought and walked through the streets of ponyville.

"Damnit... maybe ask someone for directions and gather some intel... I mean... info?" I thought and asked nearest pony: "Hello, there!"

"Hello, darling! How can I help you?" said a white pony with purple mane. It looked like it was washed and combed every hour.

"Hey... I know you! You were that... what was it called..."

"Mind your manners! I am not ''that''. I am a high-beauty-class mare!" said Rarity.

"Sorry ma'am. My bad. Anyways, your name is Rarity, right?" I tried to get out of this stupid situation...

"The one and only!" Rarity said and blinked a few times. Showing off her eyelashes and her beautiful mane. "Now... is there anything I can do for you?"

"Umm... yeah! I am new here and could you please show me the place around here, ma'am?" I was hoping for an affirmative response...

"I'm terribly sorry, darling, but I can't. Maybe Twilight could! She lives in that treehouse over there. She knows a lot about Ponyville and she can tell you a lot more than I could!" Rarity explained

"Oh! Thanks, miss Rarity." I gently answered.

"You are welcome! Bye!" Rarity said.

"Shit... these ponies are so damn kind to eachother... not like my dudes back in base!" I thought while I was walking to the treehouse.

I approached the house and was going to knock.

"Well... here goes nuthin" I said and knocked 3 times with my hoof.

The door opened and a cute, little, green, dragon-buddy came out.

"Uhh... Can I help you?" Spike said.

"Wait a sec... you must be Spike, right?" I remembered.

"Yeah! But you didn't knock because you know my name, did you?"

"No, No... you see... I am new here and a pony named Rarity sent me here so I can get some inte... *cough*... info about this place!" I said while trying to keep relaxed which I was kinda failing right now.

"Ohh k! Wait here a moment..." Spike said and went in the house.

"Twilight? There is a stranger at the door and asking for your help!" Spike yelled.

"Coming!" Twilight yelled back and came downstairs.

Spike opened the door completely and I walked inside the library. Twilight came downstairs, freezed and stared at me for about 5 seconds. When she saw that I wasn't really comfortable with that look she walked next to Spike and whispered

"Spike? Where did you find this cute stallion? Did he just simply came here?"

"Well... yeah! By the way what do you mean by ''Cute''?"

Twilight blushed a bit

"Cute? I didn't say that!"

"Umm... Twi? You said that about 15 seconds ago."

"Really? Well I don't remember saying that!"

"Uhh... im sorry to interrupt you two, but I have a small problem here..." I interrupted.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Twilight asked

"You see... i'm new here and it would be nice if someone gives me a small tour around this place." I said for the 3rd time.

"But of course!" Twilight answered without any delay. "By the way, my name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh yeah! You were in the carto..." I covered my mouth with my hoof because I realised that I shouldn't say that.

"I mean... my name is..." I looked around to try to think of something, because in this akward moment I just couldn't remember my real name. Then I saw my cutie mark and said "...my name is Ranger" then I realised that I had my real name and surname, and I facepalmed or ''facehoofed'' myself.

"Are you okay?" Said Twilight, because that name thinking and facehoofing wasn't really normal for a pony.

"Yes, i'm fine... just a little headache" I was trying to get out of this situation...

"Oh, my... let me help you a bit." Twilight said and came closer... while I was slowly walking away from her.

"No! I mean... it's ok! I'm completely fine now!" I tried to say that but looks like I said it too quietly.

Twilight came even closer and softly placed her hoof on my eyebrow. I kinda blushed...

"Dear Celestia! Did someone hit you in the eye?" Twilight worried.

I was thinking, what the hell is she talking about, but then I remembered that I poked myself in the eye...

"Umm... I tripped!" I said, because I couldn't think of a better excuse at the moment.

"Let me help you!" Twilight said and picked up some ice from the kitchen.

"Uh... thanks?" I said

"Always ready to help!" Twilight answered.

Then there was about 2 min silence.

"I think I will go to sleep! Its pretty dark outside and I need some sleep. Goodnight Twi!" Said Spike.

"Goodnight, Spike!" Twilight said.

"Well... I think I should leave now and come back tomorrow."

"So early?" Twilight asked with disappointment.

"Well... yeah!" I answered.

"Ok. But where do you live?"

I was so afraid that she could ask this, because I didn't have a proper answer for this question.

"Umm... I live..." I mumbled "...uhh... in..." looks like I failed because Twilight said:

"You have no home here!?"

"Well... kinda..." I blushed

"You can stay here with me!" Twilight said in joy

"You have got to be kidding me!" I thought.

"I have one more bed in case someone wants to visit and stay here for tonight! You can stay with me!"

It looked like, if I say ''no'', she will die because of disappointment. I had no other choice but to agree with that.


	3. Worst day ever

Chapter 3

''Meeting her friends...''

_**Notes: Wow... last chapter was awesome, even I liked it lol. I need you guys and girls to give me some small ideas that you want me to put in the next chapters! But be logical... no shit, ok? Haha! Anyways... enjoy the next part.**_

It was about 6 in the morning. I just couldn't sleep more because all of the stressful days... just damn. I woke up from another terrible dream.

"Damnit!" I said, and quickly covered my mouth because I saw Spike and Twilight still sleeping.

"Shit... oh good, I didn't wake them up." I whispered

"Ok..." I just sat there on the bed and didn't do anything for about 5 minutes, because I lost focus on the real world. I was just putting thoughts together and remember the last 2 days.

"Wow... im in so deep shit right now." I realised.

"Anyways... lets take a look around Twilight's house." I got out of the bed and quietly went downstairs.

"She has so many books! Wait a sec... DUH! This is a library! Wtf, brain?" I laughed at myself. Then I saw a book on the table. Twilight rode it last night right before we went to sleep.

"Hmm. What was she reading there? Lets just take a look at it..."

In meantime Twilight slowly opened her eyes and woke up.

"Morning, Spike!"

"Mph..." Spike just mumbled and continued to sleep

"Morning, Ranger... Ranger?" She looked at my bed where I was supposed to be.

"Now where is he?" Twilight thought and got out of the bed. She looked downstairs to see if im awake and doing stuff... well... I was.

"OH NO!" Twilight thought.

"What is this book? No title. Hmm... Chapter 1... First signs of lov-" I didn't finish because...

"NO! NOT THAT BOOK!" Twilight yelled and ran downstairs. She took the book and put it on the highest shelf possible with her magic.

I was confused and looked at her. Twilight just stood there and blushed.

"Uhh... hi?" I killed the silence

"Oh, yeah. Hi!" Twilight nervously answered.

"You should have told me that it's too personal for me to read." I mentioned

"You should have told me that you are awake!" Twilight answered.

"You were asleep, damnit! I just didn't want to wake you both up!"

"Ok, ok... but next time you tell me that you are doing something, ok?"

"Fine... sorry!" I agreed.

I looked at the books while Twilight made a small breakfast. It was a hay and salad sandwich.

"What the heck? Am I supposed to eat that?" I thought while looking at the sandwich.

"Are you gonna eat?" Twilight said.

"Err... i'm not quite hungry." I tried to avoid

"Okay... do as you wish, but you need some strength for today." Twilight mentioned

"Don't worry. I will be fine." I said and looked out of the window.

Everypony was doing their daily things, working, selling, trading, meeting each other, walking... a lot of things.

"I see that you want to go do something outside!" Twilight said while cleaning the table with her magic.

"Yeah... you could give me that tour you promised." I said

"Ok then, lets go... oh, wait a second... Spike! Spike? I will be outside if you need me! Me and Ranger will go for a walk outside ok?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Spike moaned and started snoring.

"Lets go meet my friends, shall we?" Twilight advised.

"Roger... I mean... Okay!" I said

We both went to Mane 6 usual meeting point at Sweet Apple Acres. First we met Applejack.

"Hey, Aplejack!"

"Howdy, Twilight! How are ya? And who is your brave companion?"

"Brave?" I thought. Actually... I was kinda tough, because i'm a pony copy of myself in real life. I had pretty good training back in the marines so this explains my ''toughness''.

"He is my new friend. He is new in town." Twilight explained.

"Hi there! Name's Applejack! What's yours?"

"I'm Ranger." I answered while Applejack was shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Ranger. So... where you from?"

I was going into deep shit right now... because I didn't have a proper answer, AGAIN! But fortunately other members of the Mane 6 showed up and interrupted our conversation with Applejack. I sighted in relief.

When everyone was finished greeting me, Rainbow Dash said

"Heh... you look tough."

"Rainbow! Don't!" Twilight gave Rainbow Dash an angry look. But she didn't listen.

"You don't think that you are stronger than me, do you?"

"I... I don't really care if I am." I coldly answered.

"Ha, ha! You scared to lose?"

"Rainbow! Stop!" Applejack interrupted, but Rainbow Dash didn't listen anyways.

"I don't care..." I was quite annoyed.

"He is such a chicken!" Rainbow Dash said to her friends.

That was the limit. I turned at Rainbow and walked upon her, grabbed her throat, and pushed her against the Applejack's barn wall. Then in ''awesome deep Ranger voice'' I said

"Do you have ONE fucking idea who are you messing with!? I have at least 14 fucking ribbons in Close Combat against a fucking living target! I could use my skills to beat you up, but I won't! Because it's NOT... FUCKING... WORTH IT!" I let Rainbow Dash go and she fell down while coughing and gasping for air. Everyone was looking at me with scared and in meantime confused look. I understood that I just dug a grave for myself. I walked backwards a few steps and then began to desperately run in a small forest.

I stopped running and while gasping I just collapsed down on the ground, because the loss of strength. Haven't ate anything for almost 2 days now. I was kinda fucked.


	4. The Hospital

Chapter 4

''Hospital... Typical...''

_**Notes: I thank everyone who are still reading this! I'm really glad that people like this story. As I said, Thank you readers! Here is another EPIC chapter from the story! Hope it's not less interesting for you than the others.**_

"What the... damnit... where am I?" I was in the hospital. Everything I saw was blurry, because I just woke up from uncautiousness. I felt super-weak. When I finally focused my thoughts and eyesight, I found myself in hospital bed. Twilight was sitting next to me.

"T... Twilight?" I weakly said

"Ranger! You're finally awake! How do you feel? Are you hurt?" I could see that Twilight was almost freaked out.

"Uhh... i'm fine?" I said while giving a confusing look at Twilight..

"Thank Celestia you're ok. I almost had a heart-attack when I saw you just laying on the ground." Twilight said while holding my hoof. I blushed. But soon I remembered what I did to Rainbow Dash...

"Oh... damnit!" I said and pulled my hoof away from her's.

"What is it?" Twilight asked

"I just remembered... ah damn! What the heck have I done?"

"Don't worry. Rainbow Dash is fine, and she says sorry for those words. She deserved it." Twilight smiled at me.

"But what I don't understand is, what did you say when you held Dash?" she asked

"I... I can't remember..." I lied, because I would be in real shit if I tell the truth and what it all meant.

"It's okay." Twilight smiled.

I looked outside the window next to my bed and saw that it was dark outside.

"Hey, Twilight..."

"Yes?"

"What's the clock?"

"It's 2:00"

"What the? How long I was out?" I said while scratching my neck.

"For about 6 hours. I was so worried, but finally you woke up." Twilight said.

Ok. I was getting fucking suspicious that she likes me. Shit!

"I will ask one more question to make sure." I thought...

"Twilight? Why don't you just go home and get some sleep?" I asked and waited for an answer.

"Because..." I saw that she blushed... a lot... "...because I... umm... I was bored at home." she pretty clearly made that up.

I had no comments and reply's to say. Anyways, it was night and I was drowsy. And so was Twilight. We both fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning, stretched a bit and felt something on my chest... it was Twilight.

"Now that's just great! She just used me as a friggin' pillow when we fell asleep? Goddamnit!" I thought.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes and saw me angrily staring at her.

"Good morning, Ranger!"

I was still staring...

"Oh... sorry... I didn't mean to do that." she said and got up.

"Yeah... okay..." I angrily said.

Then we heard someone knocking the door.

"Uhh... come in?" I said.

It was Applejack with her little sister, Applebloom.

"Howdy, Ranger! How do ya feel?"

"Pretty good, thanks... what are you doing here?"

"We just came to see if everything's a'ight."

"And we brought you some apples too!" mentioned Applebloom while placing a basket with apples next to my bed.

"Yeah. Somepony told me ya haven't ate anything for days! So how bout ya come to our party tomorrow, partner?"

"Well... I don't know..." I said

Applejack and Applebloom frowned, "But everypony will be there! It will be one heck of a party! Pinkie Pie will be in charge!"

"Oh no..." said Twilight.

"Yeah, I know Twi, haha! OK... gotta get ready for the party! See ya both there, bye!" Applejack and Applebloom left the room.

I picked up an apple and ate it...

"Damn! This thing's good!" I said.

"Applejack's apples are the best in all of Equestria! They come from Sweet Apple Acres!" Twilight explained and picked up an apple too.

"But I still don't know about that party..." I said

"Don't be so shy! Come with us! It'll be fun!"

"Why did you say ''oh no'' then?" I asked

"Because Pinkie Pie will always turn the party upside down! In the good way, of course!" Twilight smiled.

It was dawn. I finally got out of the hospital. Me and Twilight were going home to prepare a bit for the party and get some rest. When we went inside, Spike was sitting at the table and reading a book with pictures. Then he saw us.

"Oh... the couple finally came..."

"Spike!" Twilight angrily said

"Twilight! Where have you been all this time?!"

"I was with Ranger! He couldn't just stay there all alone could he?" Twilight explained.

"Actually... I frickin could!" I mentioned.

We both were just looking at Twilight, who just understood that she failed...

She tried to get out of this situation by asking:

"So, Spike... Are you gonna go to the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Shouldn't miss it!"

We went to sleep. I couldn't fall asleep so I started to remember the position names I learnt in Ranger Communication school.

"4-2-1 niner... grid-seven-two-six-niner... APC at grid-eight-two-one"

"Ranger? What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"two-six... counting! Two-six-five-niner"

"That's not counting!" Twilight said

"Yes it is! Ever heard of Radial Position Placement? The RPP?"

Twilight just looked at me with a weird look.

Finally I slowly fell asleep and so did Twilight and Spike.


	5. Worst ending of a party ever

Chapter 5

"Party goes... bad?"

_**Notes: OMG! Guys! You are still reading? After over 3,000 words you are still here? No, really... is it THAT interesting? Lol. Well... I have so many ideas! I will continue to at least 10th chapter! Enjoy the Ch. 5! :)**_

It was morning, about 9:00. We were still sleeping, but of course I had nightmares again...

"Ugh... seven o'clock... fire... enemy armor down..." I mumbled in sleep.

Twilight woke up.

"Ahh... nothing is better than a good night sleep! Morning, Spike!"

"Morning, Twi!" Spike said

"Wow! You early today, Spike!" Twilight mentioned.

"Yeah... because ''someone'' is getting on my nerves because ''he'' is talking in sleep!"

"What is he talking about?"

"Listen for yourself! And if you don't mind... I will take a small nap."

Twilight got out of the bed and came closer to me.

"Enemy... spotted... damn... man down..." I just mumbled like that

"Spike? I think he is in a battle! Aww... our brave little soldier." Twilight grinned

"Soldier of disturbance." infuriated said spike.

"Oh, c'mon, Spike! He is just sleeping here for the second time!" Twilight explained.

"Damnit... Mike..." I mumbled

"Mike? Who's that?" Spike asked.

"I have no idea... maybe I will write his ''story'' down." said Twilight and picked up a paper sheet and a pencil with her magic, and started writing down what I was saying.

"Code-6... missile incoming." I woke up shouting

"AAAHHHHHH!" in shock.

"Ranger! You had one bad dream there!" Twilight said when I stopped shouting.

"Oh, damn... sorry... I mean... ahh hell..." I was shaking my head because my mind wasn't focused yet.

"It's okay, Ranger. You're safe here with us." Twilight smiled

"Ah, damnit... oh yeah, morning ya'll!"

"By the way... who is Mike?" Twilight asked

"What the? How do you know him?" I asked surprisingly

"You said that while you were talking in sleep!" Twilight explained

"Whoah! I was talking in sleep? What else did you hear?" I was starting to get a lil' bit worried

"All I heard was something about Mike... an incoming missile... and some kinda code six!"

"What the fuck?! Code-6? Shit!" I thought.

"Ok... those were just nightmares." I said.

"Alright! Someone wants breakfast?" Twilight asked

"Sure!" Spike said

"No, thanks." I disagreed

"But Ranger! You have to eat something! All you ate in these 2 days is only one apple!" Twilight worried

"So? I don't need and I don't ask for anything else! I'm completely good with that!"

"Ranger! Please! I don't want to stay in that horrifying hospital with you again!"

"Ha, ha! Then just simply don't!" I laughed

"Pleeease?!" Twilight begged.

"Oh for god sake... Fine!"

We ate muffins for breakfast and then took a walk outside. Spike of course stayed at home for housekeeping. We went to Sweet Apple Acres to meet everyone again. This time, everyone was already there and waiting for me and Twilight.

"Twilight? I think I will do some exercises. Gotta stay in shape. Go talk with your friends, ok?" I said

"Okay, do as you wish." Twilight answered.

I stepped aside and started to sprint around Applejack's barn.

"Hi everypony!" Twilight said

"Hi, Twilight!" Mane 6 said simultaneously.

"Hi, Ranger!" everyone said as I ran pass them.

"Hi!" I said and continued sprinting.

"So... you all getting ready for the party tonight?" Twilight asked

"Eyup! We sure are, sugarcube!" Applejack answered.

"You will be here... will you?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Of course I will!" Twilight answered

"And what Ranger thought?" Asked Applejack

"He WILL come! And he MUST come!" Pinkie Pie said

"Ha, ha! I'm pretty sure that he will be here!" said Twilight

"How are you doing together? Have any romantic plans?" asked Rarity

"I'm doing my best to make a nice impression, but looks like he just doesn't care about it! It's like he just can't see that I like him!"

"Don't worry, dear! He's the strong type of a stallion. It won't be easy for you, but he will come eventually. Just be patient!" Rarity explained

"Thanks, Rarity." That cheered Twilight up a bit.

"And here he comes..." said Applejack

"What's up?" I walked up and said while gasping.

"Wow! Those were 15 laps in 4 minutes!" Applejack was surprised.

"Nah... hehe! I was just getting warmed up." I grinned

We all seperated because it was pretty late and we didn't want to come to party without proper clothes. So we all went home. Twilight was checking her dresses while I combed my mane and cleaned my hooves.

"Ranger? I need your help!" Twilight yelled from dressing room.

"Uhh... yeah? What do ya need?" I asked

"I need you to tell me if this dress is good enough!" Twilight said and came out of the dressing room. She was just beautiful... the best looking pony in whole Equestria... But my awesome military mind didn't understood that and I just said.

"Meh... seen better."

"WHAT?" Twilight yelled at me

"Bahahaha! You should have seen the look on your face! Hahaha! Of course it's good!"

"YOU! LITTLE! DUMB! UGLY..."

"Awesome..." I mentioned

"...STUPID! STALLION!" Twilight was mad...

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that..." I thought.

Twilight started to run after me to teach me a lesson, but I just ran away. We were doing it for about an hour and then I tripped. Twilight jumped on me and tried to hit me while I easily blocked her hooves. She wasn't really trying to hit me, and we both ended up lying on ground and laughing. When we stopped, Twilight realised.

"Oh gosh, its late. I'm gotta do a small makeup, but you in meantime wait outside, ok Ranger?"

"Roger that." I said and went outside. It was night and there were so many stars. Also I heard the music from Sweet Apple Acres, because the party was going pretty good. Ponyville looked deserted, because everyone was at the party.

"Let's go! Spike? You coming?" Asked Twilight

"I'm right here!" said Spike. He was in a black suit.

When we came to the party, we first met Twilight's friends.

"I KNEW she would come! And I KNEW he would come!" Pinkie Pie said while jumping around us.

While Twilight was talking to her friends, I walked into the crowd to see what's up. Then I accidentally bumped in Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! Watch where... " she didn't finish the sentence because she remembered my face. "oh... umm... hi Ranger?" she was scared a bit.

"Hey! ah... sorry, I bumped into you." I said.

"Umm... about that day... i'm sorry what I said. I shouldn't have said all that." Rainbow Dash said.

"Pfft... its fine! I wasn't supposed to grab your throat too, so... we were both a bit dumb that day." I said.

"Good thing that you agree with me."

"Yeah, happy partying and see ya later."

"Ok, Ranger! See ya!"

I walked away. Twilight was with Rarity and they both saw me, but I didn't see them yet.

"Ok, Twilight! This is it! Just walk up to him and say ''Would you like to dance with me?'' or something like that. He will most likely agree and then we will start a lovely music and leave you both ok, Twilight?" Rarity explained

"Ok! Here goes..." Twilight said and walked up on me.

"Umm... Would you like to dance with me?" She asked

And my most AWESOME military mind just failed to think AGAIN! And I just coldly answered:

"No." and simply walked away.

Rarity just facehoofed herself and looked at Twilight, who just stood there thinking - what just happened. But THANK GOD! I just realised that It was not the best thing I should say and I came back trying to save the situation by saying:

"Because I brought you this flower!" I picked up the flower from a vase that was on a table pretty near us and gave it to Twilight.

Rarity just sighted in relief and so did Twilight. We were dancing a bit till the music changed to a romantic one.

"What the..." I was trying to say but Twilight interrupted me.

"Just relax."

"I... I don't understand." I was getting nervous.

Twilight looked in my eyes.

"Ranger... I wanted to tell you something that I felt right when you arrived at Ponyville." she calmly said.

"Uhh... what was it?" I was blushing.

"I Love You" Twilight whispered

I just had no comments to make... it felt so akward... so weird... Twilight was slowly closing in on me.

"But... But..." I was trying to say and blushed extremely... but she just kissed me.

"Mph..." I just moaned and came forward her kiss.

The rest of the mane 6 just watched us from the stage and Applejack said:

"I think that we just did it."

"You bet we did!" Rarity agreed

We stopped kissing and we just looked deeply inside into each others eyes.

"Twilight... I don't know what to say..." I said

"Just don't say anything..." Twilight answered

Suddenly... Twilight noticed something.

"Ranger? Is that... blood?"

I touched my face and noticed a small blood stream that came out of my mouth.

"What the?!" I said... and for no reason I just fainted on the ground.

"RANGER! NO!" Twilight yelled.

"Ranger! Wake up! Please! Ranger! Someone HELP!" Twilight's eyes were full with tears.

There I was... unconscious on the ground... what the heck was that?


	6. A talk with the princess

Chapter 6

''It's only the beginning...''

_**Notes: Last chapter was long, but it was worth reading! Especially the end. By the way, if you like this story, then you're in luck! I just came up with a shitload of enemies and things to happen later in this story. Thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter :)**_

It was morning. I was still unconscious and I was in Twilight's bed. Meanwhile she was speaking with her highness Princess Celestia.

"So, that was not my fault after all?" Twilight nervously asked

"No, dear Twilight. Not at all. I looked up this situation and I have a strong feeling that there is one more undiscovered element outside. And Ranger is the one who is connected to it, so if anything happens to that element then it will happen to our friend too."

"He is an element? Of what?"

"I don't know the element's meaning and what it exactly does, but i'm sure that it's very important."

"But why is he bleeding and getting hurt like that and we aren't?"

"It's because the element is completely new, and i'm afraid that its being used by and evil force... it makes the supposed element holder to get hurt like that."

"You mean... the element is in evil hooves and Ranger suffers from everything evil it does?"

"I'm afraid so..." finished Celestia

Twilight frowned. Meanwhile I was coming back to sense.

"Twilight? Could you leave us for a small talk?" Celestia asked.

"Of course, your highness." Twilight answered and left the room.

Celestia came closer where I was lying and sat down.

"Ranger? Do you hear me?" She calmly asked

"Oh god... my head..." I woke up. "Wha... who are you?"

"I am Princess Celestia, the one who keeps Equestria in balance... you must be Ranger, right?"

"Yes... your highness."

"Can I ask you some questions... Sergeant John?" She asked

"WHAT? Do you know who I am?" I was surprised

"Yes, you are Sergeant John Miller codenamed Hunter 2-1, U.S Military, 3rd battalion, Seeker company, 14th Ranger regiment. You got your ranger approval ribbon few days ago, didn't you?"

I lost my language. Everything was exactly like she said. How did she knew all that?

"H... How do you know all that?" I asked

"I studied the word ''Ranger'' in my royal archives. There were every single man of yours, including you."

"Damn! Then... why don't you just send me back where I belong?" I asked.

"It's because we need you, Ranger!" she said

"Why in the hell do you need me? I will just wonder around, hiding my personality and acting like a pony!"

"You are special... I teleported you because I saw your inside, your strength. I understood that you are the one who can hold the power of an element and put it in a good use. We couldn't let someone like you just die in a helicopter crash, besides... Twilight Sparkle needs help and support. She can't do everything on her own, she needs love and care."

"Why me... WHY ME?!" I yelled

"Ranger..."

"NO! I WON'T BE USED BY PONIES JUST TO SAVE THEIR OWN WORLD!" I yelled at Princess

"Calm down!" Princess tried to say.

"Calm down... calm down... SHUT UP! I AM NOT A FREAKING PONY! I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE!"

"Please, listen..."

"I DON'T CARE! AND SEND ME BACK WHERE I BELONG, DAMNIT!"

"But you are our only hope, Ranger. We might not survive without the last element!"

"NO! NO! And NO! Wait... what was that? Oh... AND NO! I am not a freaking element! I am a frontier marine who is fighting for freedom and for his country!"

"Ranger... you have friends here... they are like a family to you..."

"Are you kidding? A family that thinks that i'm completely out of my mind! They think that i'm a complete idiot!"

"It's because you are lying to them. Just tell the truth and everything will be fine!"

"Truth? TRUTH? What the hell is in your royal mind, highness? If I tell the truth then I will be a complete jerk in front of their eyes!"

"Trust me, you won't! I know them, they will understand you!"

"Highness? I'm not telling anything, and if i'm not with my marines till tomorrow... I swear... I will commit suicide."

"WHAT?" Princess yelled

"You freaking heard me. I give you 24 hours, your highness. Not a minute less... not a minute more." I was just mad...

"You can't be serious, Ranger!"

"23 hours and 59 minutes left... I suggest you to hurry up if you don't want a dead body lying somewhere on the ground..."

Princess stood up and left the room, leaving me alone and angry.

"Well? How did it go?" Twilight asked.

"You know, dear? We might be in a really big trouble right now..." Celestia desperately answered with tears in her eyes...


	7. Rangers lead the death

Chapter 7

''The evil... it's coming for us!''

_**Notes: Holy shit! I will commit suicide? O_o Anyways it just got pretty damn interesting. Princess can't teleport me back... I can assume that. Will I kill myself? I don't the heck know!**_

_**Thanks for reading and enjoy the next part! :)**_

"Princess? Are you alright?" Twilight worried

"I... I'm fine... Twilight, I need you to calm him down, he's pretty angry in there. I will go back to Canterlot to check my archives." Princess answered. She was afraid to tell anyone that I will probably kill myself, because that would be a... probably deadly impact in their young hearts.

"Your highness... you have tears in your eyes?!" Twilight asked.

"No, the sunlight I made was a bit too bright." She lied and made a fake smile, because she has to worry about something horrifying, so there just can't be happiness in her soul.

When Princess Celestia teleported away, Twilight came in the room and found me just staring at myself in the mirror.

"What do you want?" I roughly asked

"I just... came to see if everything's alright." she carefully answered and came closer.

I saw Twilight in the mirror behind me. She approached me and looked in the mirror too. Twilight saw my eyes... the look in them was so deep and full with anger, that it could explode any second. She looked away, because she just couldn't take my anger-concentrated eyesight anymore.

"Ranger... if something's wrong, then please tell me!"

I looked at her over my shoulder.

"Tell me, do Ponyville has any mountains or cliffs nearby?" I strongly asked.

"Yes... to the south, you can see them... why ask?"

I didn't say anything more but just walked outside the house and went to the mountain area.

"Ranger! Wait up!" Twilight yelled and ran closer. "What's happening? Ranger! Please tell me!" she was getting worried.

I didn't say anything and just continued to walk. Then Twilight jumped in front of me and asked

"Tell me what's happening!"

I grabbed her neck and pushed her on the ground while yelling

"STOP ASKING AND STAY ON THE FUCKING GROUND! IF YOU FOLLOW ME THEN I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT! UNDERSTOOD?!"

Twilight was trembling.

"UNDER-FUCKING-STOOD?!" I yelled again

"Y... yes... I... under... understand..." Twilight said with tears dripping from her eyes.

"Why... why are you doing this?" she said and looked how my silhouette disappears far away in the mountains.

I was about 2 miles up in the mountains and I found a cliff that is just straight 1 mile downfall. That means no horrifying pain and just instant death. The view was also awesome, half Equestria and tiny Ponyville. I just went and stood right on the edge of the cliff and my mane waved in wind.

"Let's just give them a lil' bit more time." I thought

After a few hours I heard voices

"Ranger? Where are you?"

"Ranger!"

"Where are you?"

"Ah damnit! She brought her friends..." I sighted

"There you are! What are you doing here all alone?" Twilight asked

"Yeah! What's with the weird acting lately?" Rainbow mentioned

I was simply looking at the view, and not minding them. Twilight began to come closer. Rarity was too but Applejack just blocked her.

"Rarity, don't! Twilight will have better luck if she's alone."

Twilight was getting closer but I said

"One more step, and i'm Confirmed K.I.A" I said

"You are what?" Twilight stopped and asked.

"*sigh*... K.I.A... it means... Killed In Action"

It was like a thunderbolt that strikes whole mane 6. Especially Twilight's heart.

"WHAT? NO! RANGER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" She yelled in shock.

"7 minutes left... or if you come closer... its now."

"PLEASE! NO!" Twilight started crying.

"6 minutes..."

"RANGER!"

"5.7 minutes..."

"Please! Ranger... I love you... you are the only stallion that is the best for my heart! You can't be replaced!" she said in tears

"4 minutes left..."

"Ranger..." she fell on the ground and cried, because I wasn't even listening to her.

"3 minutes..."

"Ranger! Come back to us! Twilight needs you!"

"Yeah! We heard that you are one of the elements! You must not just simply fail us all like that!"

"We can't live without you too pal!"

Everyone tried to convince me but I had a solid heart. Nothing can penetrate it. Except death.

"54 seconds..."

Suddenly... a bright flash appeared and Celestia came out of it.

"Ranger! You must not kill yourself!"

"30 seconds..."

"You are a marine! A U.S Army ranger! You must not simply kill yourself! Know your motto? _Rangers Lead The Way. _You have to protect the good, Ranger! Not die in insignificant death! You have no reason to die here! If you stay, then you will save thousands of lives here, Ranger! You are not evil... you have someone who loves and takes care of you here... you can't just let it all bypass you just because you want to!_"_

I stopped counting and looked at the sky... looks like Celestia's words just woke up my soft side... I turned around and Twilight got up. She was the happiest pony ever when she saw me smiling at her. But suddenly I frowned...

"Ranger?" Twilight frowned too and looked at me.

"That sound..." I said while looking at the sky...

"Is everything ok?"

"2... 4... 6...2... niner... wait a sec... TWILIGHT! GET DOWN!"

It was a black magic circle that was coming right at us. Full with evil energy. I knocked Twilight on the ground.

"AHHH!" she yelled while the circle just whizzed right past us and hit the mountain while creating a MASSIVE explosion.

"Are you two alright?" Celestia said. Everyone was worried, because the explosion smoke filled the whole cliff and no one saw what happened to us. Soon, the cloud disappeared and they saw me standing on Twilight while looking around for any more danger. Twilight was laying upside-down and looked at me.

"Ranger! You saved me!"

I didn't notice her under me at the first time but when I saw her, I extremely blushed and jumped off her.

"I, uhh... sorry. Military reflexes." I asnwered

Everypony was hugging and congratulating us. But Celestia was at the edge of the cliff. I walked next to her.

"Ranger... Many thanks for changing your mind, and for saving Twilight. I give you a royal access to Canterlot. You may come and meet me whenever you need." Celestia thanked.

"Thank you, your highness."

"But we still don't have your element. That black circle was only the smallest thing that it can create. We need to get it back as fast as we can." Celestia said

"Roger that, we'll find that little element-thingy." I answered and went home with everyone else to get some rest after this big day.


	8. Getting ready for The Gala

Chapter 8

''The Grand Galloping... what?''

_**Notes: Ah fuck... last chapter... HALF of it was a disaster because I wasn't quite in the mood so the story was rushed. :( Sorry guys, it WON'T happen again, I promise! I will write only when i'm full with inspiration, so this will still be awesome to read... even for my-fucking-self! Enjoy the next... better... chapter! :)**_

Another beautiful morning. Birds singing... ponies talking to each other... fillies chasing each other around... what can I say? A peaceful land.

"Whoah... another nightmare... goddamn S.A.M missiles." I thought and opened my eyes. I saw Twilight sleeping right next to me and her hoof around my neck.

"WHOA... Ow! My leg!" I loudly whispered and fell out of the bed.

"What the fuck is she doing in my bed?" I thought.

Twilight woke up and saw me on ground.

"Morning... Ranger? What are you doing on the ground?"

"Hmm let's see... I was counting dust!"

"Why?"

"Oh for god sake... Twilight! What are you doing in my bed?!"

"I was just... I was cold last night." she carefully answered.

"Cold? It's summer... and it's about 25 degrees in this room! How can you be cold?" I asked and gave her an angry look.

"I simply was!"

"Will you two knock it out? Spike yelled at us.

"But... he started it!"

"I don't care who started, but please stop arguing! It's morning alright?"

"Sorry, Spike." Said Twilight

Suddenly Spike looked like he's going to puke, but he just burped a letter from Princess.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia!" said Twilight and opened the letter.

"Dear Twilight, Could you find some time and come to Canterlot? I have a few important things to tell you. Also, don't worry, it's not a test."

"So... you have to go to Canterlot?" I asked

"Yeah... please take care of Spike and house while i'm gone, ok Ranger?"

"Will do!"

"Twilight! I don't need a babysitter!" Spike was annoyed

"Spike! Stop being so selfish!"

"Hmph... bye." Spike angrily answered

"Bye, Twi!"

After about 5 minutes I became bored.

"Hey, Spike... I will ask you a very simple question... can I?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"What do you both do when you are bored like this?"

"Books... going outside... meeting friends... that's about it!"

"Alright... maybe I should get a book." I said and looked at bookshelves. There were thousands of books.

"Wow... lets just pick random one."

I picked up a book with my eyes closed.

"''A night in July''... What the heck?" I just threw that weird book away, but it accidentally flew out through the window.

"Ranger! Twilight will kill you!" Spike yelled at me

"Oh, damnit... you're right!" I realised and went out to get the book.

I got the book, ran inside and right when I placed it back Twilight came home.

"Spike! Ranger! I have awesome news!"

"Uh huh?"

"Princess Cadence and Shining Armour is coming to Grand Galloping Gala tomorrow and we are invited!" she said in joy.

"Grand Galloping Gala? That's Awesome!" agreed Spike.

"Wait... grand galloping... what?" I asked

"Grand Galloping Gala! It's a party and there will be a lot of Canterlot's royal guests, including my brother and Celestia!" Twilight explained

"Royal? You mean... all fancy n' shit?" I asked but covered my mouth because ''shit'' wasn't the best thing I could say.

"Yes. Everyone will be there! But we need proper clothing. C'mon! Let's go and see Rarity, maybe she has something nice for us!"

We went to see Rarity. When we came in her house we saw A LOT of dresses, dress parts, plans and etc.

"Hey, Rarity!"

"Hello, darling! Getting ready for the Gala?" Rarity welcomed us.

"Yes, we are... and we came to see if you..." Twilight didn't finish because Rarity understood what we needed.

"Yes, yes! Of course I have the dresses for it!" She shoved us some pretty damn fancy dresses that she made specially for the Grand Galloping Gala. Then she shoved some formal suits aswell, but I just answered.

"Meh... I don't need a formal clothing."

"What? Oh, no, no, no, no, no... you have to get one of these! I insist!" Rarity tried to convince me.

"Fine... but something with black and white Urban style camouflage."

Spike, Rarity and Twilight stared at me...

"What?... okay... just get me a suit and lets get back home..." I rolled my eyes and went outside.

"But Ranger, you must try them out before you get it!" Rarity said

"Oh for goodness sake..." I thought and went back.

I put on one of the suits, went in a small showroom, Twilight looked at me and said

"Wow! Ranger, you look fabulous!"

I just rolled my eyes and took off the suit. Then we had to look at Twilight's dress. When she came in the showroom, Rarity said

"My most magnificent creation is right in the showroom! Just look how she shines and looks, just marvellous!" Rarity looked at me to see if i'm impressed. Twilight posed a bit too but... of course for me it was another pile of cloth.

"Cool..." I coldly answered

"''Cool''? Just ''Cool''? Do you have any idea on how long did this took to make?" Rarity said with anger.

"I dunno... like... 15 minutes?"

Rarity almost exploded in anger.

"IT TOOK ME 2 WEEKS! AND YOU JUST SAY THAT ITS NOTHING?"

"Hey... chill out! Take a breath! You know... I don't know anything about style n stuff, so don't mind my opinion, ok Rarity?"

Looks like it worked a bit. Rarity calmed down and just gave us our new formal clothes.

"Thanks, Rarity!" Twilight said

"You're welcome, dear! But If I don't see your suit at the Gala, Ranger, I will be very upset! Bye!" She closed the door.

"That was a bit uncomfortable, was it?" I said

"Ranger... next time promise me that you won't be so selfish and show some manners, ok?" Twilight mentioned.

"Alright... I promise..."

We went home. It was getting pretty dark. Suddenly... I hear something.

"Wait..."

"What is it?" Twilight asked

"That sound..."

"Is it that scary big black circle thing?"

"No... but that sound is familiar to me..."

"Ranger... you are scaring me." Twilight started to worry

"It's... a Helicopter!? I definitely hear a helicopter... Heavy... Troop Transport... Blackhawk 12... "

"What's a helicopter?" Spike asked

"Nothing... ehh... lets just go home..." I said as the sound vanished

"Everything is alright?" Twilight asked

"Yes... yes... just my stupid imagination..." I said because there just couldn't be any helicopters here.

.

Well... I can promise you one thing... that WAS a helicopter that Ranger heard... what will happen at the Gala? Wow... awesome stuff... stay tuned, because I have a badass inspiration now...


	9. Grand Galloping Warfare

Chapter 9

''Grand Galloping Warfare''

_**Notes: Still reading? Good for you :D. I wanted to merge the ''Grand Galloping Warfare'' with ''Grand Galloping... what?'' but I didn't because it would be A LOT of words. Anyways... enjoy the chapter where real action starts happening and we meet one of our enemies.**_

It's about 3:00 in the morning. I have my usual nightmares, but this one is different. In this dream I was at the Gala with Twilight and suddenly... Twilight gets shot by a sniper...

"Twilight!" I woke up and yelled.

"Ranger! What is it? I'm right here!" Twilight woke up and said.

I was gasping and tried to focus on the real world.

"I'm worried, Ranger. You are having too many bad dreams recently... I mean... every single night!"

"I... i'm sorry... I just can't help it!"

"Wait... I will look for a dream spell book." Twilight said, got out of the bed and went downstairs.

When she found a book, she started reading it until

"That's it!" She came upstairs and aimed her horn at me.

"Hey... don't turn me into a frog ok?"

"No, silly. I will just look why you have bad dreams so we can prevent them from happening."

When Twilight's horn started glowing, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Until a magic explosion shockwave tossed both of us on the ground.

"OW! What the heck was that?!" I said

"UH! Ow... I don't know... looks like your mind has a solid shield. I couldn't get in with my magic! And that explains the explosion."

"Umm... Twi? I think that it's 4:23 and I think that we should get some sleep..." I suggested

"Yeah... you're right..."

When we both went upstairs, Spike was staring at us.

"GUYS! It's 4 in the morning! What were you both doing down there?!" he asked

"Nothing, Spike. Just go back to sleep. We are too." Twilight explained.

Then we all went to sleep. When the clock was about 10:00 in the morning, Twilight woke up.

"Wow... that was one crazy night!"

"What's the time?" I moaned in my pillow

"Abut 10 o'clock, wake up!"

"5 minutes..."

"Ranger! Wake up!"

"5 frickin' minutes!"

"Uhh... wait... Sergeant John Miller is at the door!" she yelled

I got out of the bed in light speed and stood next to it.

"Hunter 2-1 is ready for deployment, sir!"

But then I realised

"Wait a sec... Sgt. John Miller... That's me!" I facehoofed myself

"So now you're awake! Ha, ha!" Twilight laughed

"Damnit, Twi!"

Then we just did some everyday things. Twilight was reading, Spike was carrying books and I was just doing some small exercises to stay in shape.

A few hours passed and we had to get ready for the Gala.

"We're going to be late! Where's your suit?" Twilight asked

"I don't need any suits! I look perfectly fine without it!" I answered

"But you will make a bad first impression to the royal guests."

"So? I don't care."

"And Rarity will be upset!"

"As I was saying... I don't care!"

"Please?"

"...ugh... fine..."

When we were ready we went to Applejack's to regroup... I mean... meet each other. There was a Royal Chariot that Celestia sent to pick us up.

"Pretty damn fancy..." I thought as I got in.

We were flying all the way to Canterlot and I saw that there was a whole bunch of different kinds of ponies. When we landed, mane 6 and Spike got out...

"Ranger? C'mon, lets go!"

"Oh for godness sake..." I thought as I stepped out of the chariot.

We went into the castle. I noticed that everyone was looking at me.

"Twilight? Why is everyone staring at me like that?" I nervously asked

"Because you saved our lives... and you are a new element, remember?" she explained

"Oh... yeah... right..."

Mane 6 separated to do their own things they all wanted to do. But me and Twilight stayed together. We both went to royal hall where Shining Armour, Princess Cadence and Princess Celestia was talking.

"Twi!" yelled Shining Armour when he saw Twilight. They all hugged each other while I was still standing about 3 meters away. I was pretty damn nervous.

"I missed you both so much!" said Twilight while hugging her brother.

"We missed you too!" said Armour and Cadence

"Wow... it's been a long time! Who is that guy?" Twilight's brother asked

"He is my new friend! His name is Ranger. He was a sergeant marine once." Twilight introduced

"A sergeant? Marine? Sounds really interesting!" Shining Armour said "My name is Shining Armour, I'm the captain of national royal guard, Twilight is my little sister. And this is Princess Cadence, my bride."

"Pleased to meet you, Ranger!" Cadence said kindly

"An honour to meet you both" I said.

"So... Ranger... I heard that you are one of the elements!" Shining Armour started

"Yes, sir. We don't know what kinda element it is and what it does, but it's new."

We were talking when suddenly I hear a sound...

"That sound again!" I said and ran on the balcony to see what it really is.

Everyone else were at the balcony too...

We saw a helicopter. A UH-60 Blackhawk was flying towards the balcony.

"WHAT THE?!" I yelled

"What is that thing?" everyone thought.

"Are they hostile?" Princess Celestia asked

"No... friendlies." I answered

The helicopter landed on the balcony and 3 marines got out of it.

"Commander Taylor?! Wow! Never thought I will see you, sir!" I said when they came closer.

"Sergeant John Miller?" Commander asked

"Yes, sir. Standing by!"

"You have to come with us..."

"But how did you found me?"

"Classified."

"I can't just go with you! I'm a pony!"

"We have a way to change you back, sarge... umm... come aside, I need to tell you something." Commander said

We went closer to the helicopter. Twilight and Celestia came too, but they were blocked by the 2 marines.

"Sarge... we came because now you have some pretty valuable intel! Plus you remember the crash, right?"

"Yes, sir?"

"We just need what you know about this place and the helicopter crash. You were the only one who survived!"

I noticed a badge on his shoulder... Shadow Company... the traitors of US Military... this was bad.

I walked back next to Twilight.

"Sir? I think that I should stay here."

"Sergeant! You are missing a perfect opportunity to help us! To help the whole goddamn Army!"

"Goddamn Army?! Commander! Shadow Company is not an army! You fucking mercenary traitor! That was your missile that hit Blackhawk 4-4 wasn't it? You used me! You did this on purpose to get intel about this place and later destroy it? Fuck you!"

Commander Taylor made an eye contact with both marines and they reloaded their weapons.

"Ranger?" Twilight worried

"Damnit... damnit... shit... SHIT! RUUN!" I yelled

Me, Shining Armour, Twilight and Cadence began to desperately run away.

Princess Celestia wasn't.

"If you want to attack us, then you will have to go through me. I will protect my subjects till death." her horn started glowing.

While we were running... we heard gunshots...

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Twilight yelled and stopped.

"No time for that, damnit! RUN!" I shouted

Twilight fell on the ground in shock and tears.

"Twilight! C'mon! They will kill you!"

Twilight didn't listen. Shining Armour picked her up on his back and we continued to run.

A desperate run for our lives...


	10. The Aftermath

Chapter 10

''Aftermath''

_**Notes: Damn... I just don't have much time to write this goddamn story down! All of these school projects are killing me! Dx Finally I have the time to finish dis! Enjoy the next chapter!**_

"RUN! Don't stop or you're dead!" I yelled while we were running out of the royal hall where the gunshots were heard.

"What are we going to do?!" said Shining Armour while running.

"Seriously... I don't know..." I answered "But if they catch us, we're gone for good."

The three Shadow Company marines walked over the bleeding Celestia and cleared the room.

"Room confirmed clear, sir!" both marines reported

"Damnit! They got away... but they won't get far..." commander mentioned

We ran into the public room where there were lots of other ponies and I yelled

"Everyone! We are under attack! Evacuate the building! NOW!"

Everypony just strangely looked at me...

"Goddamnit! RUN!" I yelled again

They just stared at me...

Suddenly I saw something out of the big glass window...

"What... Oh god... OH MY GOD! IT'S AN MH-6! GET DOOWN!"

We dropped on the ground and a missile flew over our heads. It exploded at the other side of the main hall.

Everypony started to panic. They all ran out screaming. But two Royal Pegasus Guards tried to attack the helicopter... they were shot down.

"My guards!" Shining Armour yelled and got up to attack the heli's in anger.

"DON'T! Stay down! They will kill you!" I said and pushed him on the ground.

MH-6 entered rapid-fire state. Missiles were creating havoc everywhere.

"We can't stay here like this for long! We must move!" I yelled

"How? We will be killed if we start moving!" Armour yelled back

"Just wait for my go, and get out of here as fast as you can!" I said and waited for helicopter to reload.

When MH-6 fired all it's missile magazine and started reloading I yelled:

"NOW! GO! GO! GO!"

Shining Armour, Cadence and Twilight ran outside. I was running last, but a rocket exploded right behind me and the shockwave threw me outside.

Everything was blurry... I heard my own heart beats... and I saw Shining Armour yelling at me... I just didn't understood a thing, I completely lost my focus.

"Ranger! That thing's coming! Get up! We have to move! C'MON!"

When I finally came back to sense, I got up and we began to run again. Soon... it was a dead-end. A very high cliff. We stopped at the edge and tried to run back but... MH-6 and the marines were closing in on us and their weapons ready. We were trapped.

"Enough? Come with us and you won't be harmed!" commander Taylor offered.

"We will never go with you! You are bringing destruction everywhere! Why would we come with you? Give us a reason!" Cadence yelled at him

"You will save your goddamn lives!"

"You killed Princess Celestia! You are insane if you think that we will go with you!" Twilight yelled back

I looked down and then whispered

"Everyone... only thing we can do is jump..."

"Are you crazy? We will die!" Shining Armour answered

"There is a chance that we will survive..."

"I won't die without a fight!"

"You will take a chance to survive or die in worthless death?" I asked

"Fine..." Shining Armour stubbornly answered

"Cadence! Don't use your wings! They will see that and will call in a harrier... trust me! You don't want to meet one of those."

"Alright... if we die... Shining Armour, I will never forget you..." agreed princess Cadence

"Do we have to jump? I... we will die! There must be another way!" Twilight cried

"Twilight! Listen to me... you won't die!"

"No... I don't want it to end like this..."

"Twilight! Look in my eyes! Trust me! We won't die... I promise!" I said and hugged her

Marines were about 7 meters from us and coming... when we jumped off the cliff.

"NO! DAMNIT!" commander yelled

He saw us falling and disappearing in the forest down on the ground.

"Sir? Our main target is K.I.A..." said marine

"Damnit... get back to the base... mission failed..." said commander and entered the MH-6.

While they were flying, commander asked:

"Private?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you took a deadly shot for the princess?"

"No, sir! Our command was to take a non-lethal shot, sir. She is just unconscious, sir!"

"Good... because I don't want any problems with the general."

The helicopter disappeared in the air.

.

Next morning... I opened my eyes to see if i'm alive. Well... we were supposed to be alive, because there were really soft trees with many leaves and non-lethal branches.

"Ouch... damn! I... i'm okay... HEY! Is everyone alright? Respond!"

Shining Armour yelled back somewhere in the woods.

"I'm fine! Where are you?"

"Here!"

When I found Armour, we started searching for Twilight.

"There she is!" Shining Armour yelled and we ran closer.

"Twilight! Are you okay? Are you injured?" I asked

"Ranger! Shining! I'm so happy to see you! Yes, i'm fine... wait... where's Cadence?"

"Cadence? Where are you?" Armour yelled

"I'm here!" Cadence yelled back somwehere.

We ran where the voice was coming from till we saw her on the ground.

"Cadence! Are you injured?" I asked

"I don't know, but my left front leg is bleeding."

"Ah damn... looks bad..." I moved her leg a bit...

"Ouch! That hurts!" Cadence yelled

"Sorry, but I had to see if it's broken. Well... you can say that you're lucky, because it's not broken. Twilight! Shining! Get me some water and flat leaves!"

"Do you know how to heal?" Twilight asked

"Well... I had first-aid training back in the military, so... just do it!"

Soon, they both brought what I asked for and I started to somehow tie Cadence's leg up.

"Do you know, that you saved our lives by taking this risk? We could be dead by now." Cadence said while I tied her bleeding leg.

"But... I killed your princess..." I asnwered

"Well, I can cheer you all up! I can feel that she is still alive with us! Because our magic is still in contact!"

"Hey... I can feel that too!" Armour mentioned

"YAY! Our princess is not dead! But how did she survive those deadly weapon shots?" Twilight asked

"It's because they took non-lethal shots. I was their target and I don't think that they have the permission to kill a non-suspect" I said as I finished healing up Cadence's leg

"Damnit... it's getting dark. Cadence! You must not walk like this. The bleeding is too strong. We will have to camp here in the forest for tonight."

"Thank you, Ranger!" Cadence said

We all had to stay in the forest for tonight...


	11. The truth hurts

Chapter 11

''The truth hurts...''

_**Notes: Nothing much to say... school, gaming, friends. Just random life! XD I always read my own stories with some background music. Like... MW2 OST xD Enjoy the next Chapter!**_

We set up a campfire, so we don't freeze to death in the night. While Armour, Cadence and Twilight was sitting next to the campfire, I was standing on a small mountain that was next to our camping place. I was looking at the setting sun... and remembering my old days.

"Ranger? What are you doing there?" Twilight asked

"Just... looking around..." I answered

Twilight came closer and looked at the sunset.

"Wow... that looks so beautiful..." she came closer and touched my body, but then immediately pulled back.

"Ranger! You're shaking! Come and stay next to the fire. It's cold here!"

"No, I will stay on guard. But you get some sleep, because we have a long walk tomorrow."

"But it's freezing here! You will get cold or something!"

"A small cold doesn't bother me. Besides, I'm trained to survive in these situations. Now go get some sleep."

"Okay... whatever you say. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When they fell asleep, I was just sitting and looking into the fire.

"Damnit... what have I done?" I thought

"I have to get out of here, before Shadow Company realises that I'm still alive and arrives with their whole battalion!"

Then I frowned

"Or even worse... they will drop a nuclear warhead on this place... I have to tell everyone what's happening or there will be thousands of casualties because of me!"

Early morning... Cadence and Shining Armour woke up.

"Morning, everyone." Shining said

"Morning, Ranger!" Cadence said when she saw me just sitting and staring at the pile of ashes.

"Yeah... good morning to you both." I answered

"Is everything ok?" Shining asked

"Why ask?"

"Because your face is umm... angry-ish."

"Everyhting's fine... being up all night is not so easy so... yea."

"But where is Twilight?" Cadence looked around

We got up and looked around our camp till we heard Twilight screaming.

"AAAAAH!"

"Oh no! That was Twi!" Shining yelled

"Where is she?!" Cadence asked

"Five-four-eight niner! Up front 2 o'clock!" I designated

"What?"

"MOVE!"

We ran at my designated position and saw Twilight against a tree... and a manticore. Twilight was helplessly pushed against the tree and was waiting for her death. I just ran, jumped and hit manticore's face with my shoulder. Unfortunately... I hit his teeth and my upper leg started to bleed.

"AH! DAMNIT!" I yelled in pain as I fell on the ground.

"Cadence! Go get Ranger and Twilight! I will keep the manticore busy! Hurry!"

Princess picked us up with her magic and ran away while Shining Armor used his magic to distract the manticore. When she was far enough, Shining stopped and ran away. Luckily the manticore didn't follow.

"That was close..." Cadence said while gasping

"Yeah... you bet..." Shining answered

Twilight got up...

"I'm so sorry... that monster came out of nowhere!"

"Sis? You better be sorry because Ranger injured his leg while saving your life."

"Ah damnit... no... it's fine... just a little bleeding, that's all. At least I'm glad to see that you're still alive, Twi!"

Twilight hugged me

"Thank you, Ranger! I promise that I will never just leave you all and go somewhere alone."

"Alright... we have to move while it's still daytime."

I started walking but immediately fell on the ground.

"Ow! That goddamn leg hurts like hell!"

"Looks like we will have to stay here for another night." Shining said and helped me to get up

"No! It's not that bad! I can walk... I think..." I said and tried again, but fell down.

"I can carry you!" Twilight mentioned

"WAT?" I said with my eyes wide.

Well... Twilight and Cadence ended up carrying me on their backs... it was quite embarrassing, but it was the only way if we wanted to move.

"So... Ranger..." Shining became bored

"...for how long you have been living in Ponyville?"

"Few days."

"Where did you live before you moved here?"

"On Earth... remember? Celestia did tell you that, did she?"

"Oh... right... my bad, anyways... how is it in your world?"

"Do you really wanna hear?"

"Yea."

"War..."

"That's it?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna hear that story."

"No! I wanna hear it! C'mon! Tell me!"

I started talking about my squad, friends, jokes we made in base... pretty much everything that's fun. I just didn't want to tell anything that's happening in war. Until Shining Armor asked:

"And what was that ''Shadow Company'' we met?"

"They... they are military. Just like us, but... Shadow Company is a mercenary battalion. Undercover U.S Marines that are hired by someone... we don't know who."

"So they are just like traitors?"

"Yeah... pretty much."

I remembered that I had to tell them that there might be more danger coming with next Shadow Company arrival.

"Cadence? Twilight? Could you please put me down for a sec? I have something to tell you."

We all stopped, I hesistated a bit but...

"I... I have to get to Shadow Company..."

"WHAT?" Cadence, Shining and Twilight yelled simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, but if they discover that I'm still here... many ponies will die."

"Why?!"

"They need info... they need me. And if I don't go with them... it's over."

"What do you mean...''over''?"

"They have UAV... if they become suspicious, they will launch it and it will discover my position wherever I am."

"But we can fight, or even destroy them with our elements!" Twilight said

"No..."

"They are not that powerful! You said they weren't!"

"A nuke..."

"A... what?"

"A nuke... it's the most devastating weapon a world can imagine." I sighted

"How so?"

"4 years ago, I was still a private. We had a mission to kill the terrorist leader, aka Khaled Al-Asad... mission was a failure."

"That's it?"

"No... it was just the beginning... Terrorists detonated a nuclear bomb... I saw... I saw how 30,000 marines die... including my father Paul Jackson Miller... I promised that I will avenge his death by joining the military... and here I am."

I saw how tears were dripping from each of the six eyes that was watching me... I understood the situation and slowly and painfully walked along.

"I suggest you all to just let me go my own way... this is all my fault... I shouldn't have been here in the first place."

"There... there must be a way to prevent all this from happening... to save him and ourselves!" Cadence said in tears.

.

"Ha, ha! What a nice little story you have there, kiddo! It's a shame that you will fail your mission! Ahh... I just love bad endings..." Said someone who is obsessed with chaos... who is evil enough to laugh at love and kindness... Discord...


	12. Discord and the Element

Chapter 12

''Order of Chaos''

_**Notes: All right! Now we have Discord here! This sounds just awesome... cuz I, aka Ranger, don't know who Discord is. Happy reading, ya'll.**_

I went deeper into the forest alone, leaving Cadence, Shining and Twilight alone. Discord was on a tree, looking down at me.

"Well, well, well... isn't it our little hero, Ranger." Discord said

"Wha? Who said that?" I stopped and looked around.

"You don't know me? Shame... everypony knows me!"

"Where are you?"

"Right here!" Discord flew down on the ground and sat on a stone next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I want you to come with me! You see, I have some things that you might find interesting to see!"

"Like what?"

"I have something that belongs to your dad." Discord lied

"What?! What is it?!"

"Come with me and see for yourself!"

Discord made a portal to his lair. I hesistated a bit, but in curiosity I walked towards the portal.

"Ranger?"

"Where are you?"

"Hey, Ranger! Where are you?"

Cadence, Shining and Twilight were searching for me. Unfortunately I didn't hear them. Twilight saw the portal in distance and started to run towards it... till she saw me going in the portal and Discord smiling in success next to it.

"WAIT! RANGER! DON'T! NOO!" she yelled... but it was too late. I disappeared.

"Aww... poor little Twilight didn't make it." Discord grinned

"What did you do to him?!"

"Me? The usual! Not telling the truth, lying and of course changing his mind. Don't worry, he won't come back."

"Why Ranger?!"

"Because I have this..." Discord teleported the Element of Protection, a diamond shield in his hand.

"Element of Protection... no... you wouldn't!" Twilight was shocked

"Guess what, Twi? I will be 100% more powerful, because I have the element holder too! Ha, ha!"

"No..."

"Oh right... I have to go... y'know... cause chaos, destroy good and some usual things. Plus I have to test the power of this shiny beauty and my little friend. Bye!" Discord and the portal disappeared.

Cadence and Shining found Twilight desperately lying on ground in tears.

"Twi! What's wrong?" Shining Armour helped her get up

"Discord..."

"What?! That ugly, evil idiot? What did he do?!"

"He... he captured Ranger... but he has the Element of Protection too..."

"Oh no... we must get to Canterlot immediately!" Cadence said

They all ran through the forest and finally found Ponyville.

"Ok! I can see Canterlot up on that mountain! Let me teleport us!" Cadence said and teleported.

They teleperted in the main hall, where Celestia was sitting with healed and tied leg, where the shot was taken. She was worried, because she just researched something...

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight yelled in happiness and hugged her.

"There you are, my dear student."

"Your highness? We have some VERY important things to tell you!" Shining Armour said

"Let's worry about that later... I must speak to Ranger! Now! Where is he?!" Celestia asked

"That's the problem. Discord has Ranger... and the Element of Protection." Cadence said

"Oh no... I was so afraid that it could happen..." Celestia said

"How strong is the element's power?"

"If the Element of Protection is with his holder... then he is immune to any magic that's thrown at him. And if Discord has Ranger... we are doomed. He will use Ranger and his power to destroy Equestria and to be immune from our magic. We are helpless."

"Is there a way to prevent all this from happening?" Twilight asked

"Only way to prevent this... is to get Ranger back, but it's almost impossible, because Discord has the power to completely change his mind and it won't be easy to change it back, because Ranger has a very solid soul. It won't let anything through, only if it's ordered by his master... Discord."

"There must be another way to avoid this! Right?" Shining asked

"There is... but you won't like it." Celestia answered

"What is it?" Twilight asked

"...we... we have to kill him." Celestia closed her eyes and frowned.

"No... No! It can't be the only way!" desperately said Twilight

"I'm sorry, dear Twilight. But we have to do it if we want to save Equestria."

"How are we supposed to kill him?" Shining sighted

"We can call Shadow Company to neutralize him, because Element of Protection is not supposed to stop their rifle bullets."

"This is insane..." Cadence said

Celestia hugged Twilight who was crying softly.

"Don't worry, dear. You will get over it."

"No, your highness... he was the only one who was perfect... he was the one I loved... and I have to lose him."

"I'm sorry..." Celestia said.

Meanwhile in Discord's castle Discord was telling a fake story how my dad was a terrorist and a bad guy, so I have to be evil and destroy good.

"This can't be the truth! My dad was a US Ranger, damnit!"

"Do you think he would just tell his son that he works with the bad guys? I don't think so." Discord said with and evil smile.

"Alright... I believe you... is there any way for me to avenge his death?"

Discord smiled in success.

"There is... just repeat after me... ''I am pure evil...''"

"I am pure evil..."

"...I hate harmony and love and only thing I love is to destroy good..."

"...I hate harmony and love and only thing I love is to destroy good..." I repeated

As I was saying all these things, my soul became black and eyes became red... my mind was completely under Discord's control.

This was a moment of victory for Discord


	13. The last stand

Chapter 13

''The end of the beginning''

_**Notes: Wow... it's been a lot of writing. I'm really glad that you guys liked this story. Here goes the fight with Discord... and me...**_

In Canterlot it was a stressful day, because everyone knew that with the Element of Protection, Discord will destroy them. They needed support.

"I will try to contact with Earth Shadow Company and ask if they can help us..." Celestia said

"Maybe it's not a good idea" Cadence protested

"They are our last hope of survival... we can't fight Discord alone."

"But we have Elements of Harmony! We defeated Discord... we can do it again!" Twilight mentioned

"Discord has Ranger's power! I... I can't risk losing you all!" Celestia explained

Princess Celestia tried to access military communication center with her magic. Suddenly they hear a sound out of nowhere.

"This is comm center 1-4-2, please identify yourself, over!" said communication dispatch

"I am Princess Celestia... we need to speak to your leader!"

"Roger... Commander? An anonymous wants to speak with you, sir!"

"Codename?"

"4-1-2 niner."

"This is Commander Taylor speaking. Who is this?"

"I am Princess Celestia. You were on our land... remember? We need your help. Please."

"Why the heck do you think that we will help you?"

"We are in big trouble... we need help to survive! Plus there is a thing that you might be interested in!"

"What is it?"

"You will have a chance to capture your sergeant. Will you help us?"

Just silence... everyone was in hope... heartbeats were heard... just hoping silence... till everypony heard a sound:

"...Alright... it's a deal... we will be there in 15 minutes... Commander out!"

Everypony was slightly reliefed, but still... they could still be hostile and attack them... Soon, 2 Blackhawk's appeared in the sky. Once they landed, commander Taylor and some elite marines got out. Celestia with some guards walked up to meet them.

"I am glad that you accepted our offer and came to help us." she started

"We only do it because we need sergeant! And we have our rules here."

"Rules?"

"Yes, very simple... first, we are not responsible if any pony of yours walk in our line of fire and dies. Secondly, any aggressive behaviour will result an immediate termination of the threat, understood?"

"Yes, I understand..."

"Alright... Marines! Set up defensive positions there and there! Move! Move! Move!"

"Are they going to kill Ranger?" Twilight asked

"Twilight... please bring your friends here... I will give you the elements. For safety reasons."

Twilight ran to Ponyville to get her friends. The marines were taking cover where Discord was supposed to appear.

Some time later... everyone saw a small flash far away... it was Discord...

"Commander! We have a confirmed ID on John Miller and we have a confirmed hostile with him! I repeat! We have a confirmed hostile!" said marine while looking through his binaculars.

"Marines! Wait for them to come in range! Fire only on my command!" yelled Commander.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Celestia thought.

The mane 6 appeared.

"Your highness? We are here." Twilight said

"We are ready to kick Discord out of here once again!" said Rainbow Dash

"It won't be that easy..." Celestia said "...he has our Ranger, so he will be protected with a shield. You wont be able to pass it."

"And what's with these guys all over the place?" Applejack asked

"They are here to help us."

"But I thought that they are our enemies." Fluttershy quietly said

"They are... but we have no choice but to trust them."

"Where is my brother?" Twilight looked around and asked

"He and Cadence is on top of the castle and are providing far sight for the marines."

Meanwhile Discord was walking next to me. I had my element on my shoulder as a bracelet.

"Ha, ha! They just don't stand a chance against us, Ranger! I will do whatever I want and I will be completely immune to their magic! Please create that protective shield will ya?"

"Roger..." I said, concentrated my power in the element and it created a large shining bubble around us.

"Wow! This is magnificant! Maybe it could have been blue... but anyways... let's go for victory, shall we?" Discord grinned

We were approximately 100 meters away from Canterlot castle...

"Marines! Stand by to fire!" Commander yelled

"30 seconds!"

"Hmm... looks like Celestia brought some friends with her! Anyways... let's begin!" Discord said

"20 seconds Marines! Stand by!"

Trees started floating around me and Discord...

"10 seconds!"

"No wait... first let's see them trying to hit us! I just want to have some fun..."

"5 seconds!"

Twilight ran out of the castle...

"RANGER..." she shouted

"FIRE AT WILL!" yelled commander.

Bullets started coming everywhere and hit my shield... but no luck...

"Wow! Nice fireworks you have there, guys!" Discord laughed.

"Sir! That shield is not penetrable!" said one of the marines

"Everyone! Load FMJ rounds and fire at will!" yelled commander

I felt even stronger hits on my shield, which were harder.

"Master! This is getting serious!" I said

"Oh don't be such a baby! I'm sure that it's completely nothing!" Discord explained

Twilight was watching how I suffer from those hits. Tears were dripping from her eyes.

"How can they be so insensitive... can't they see that he is getting hurt?" she thought

"Commander! No use! That thing is still standing!"

"Keep on suppressing fire!" Commander yelled

Taylor picked up his radio... Twilight came closer to hear what he is talking about. But she didn't hear anything...

Soon... there was something in the sky... Twilight heard something in Commander's radio...

"Shadow Company 2-1, this is Spectre 4... mark the target coordination, over!"

"Spectre! This is 2-1! You are cleared to fire at the flashing IR strobe! 105 mm authorised for use!"

Then he yelled:

"EVERYONE! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! INCOMING AC-130 FIRE!"

Commander threw a small black thing next to me and Discord...

"Hmm? Is that all they can do? Haha! Now it's my turn!" Discord laughed

Twilight saw that small thing in the sky firing...

"Twilight! Run!" Princess Celestia shouted and picked her up with her magic and ran away. Twilight was watching back while running away... till she saw...

a SPECTACULAR explosion that was right on me and Discord... it was about 400 meters wide and 200 meters high...

"No... Ranger..." she stopped and looked at the explosion in shock...

"Dear godness..." Celestia said

About 10 minutes later... marines, mane 6 and Celestia came to see what is left...

Discord was disappeared... probably escaped...

I was lying on the ground in a big explosion pit.

"RANGER!" Twilight yelled and ran at me.

I was still alive a bit... my element was smashed next to me... I was bleeding a lot.

"Ranger! Do you hear me? Wake up!" Twilight cried

I slowly opened my eyes...

"T... Twilight? Is that you?"

"Ranger! You are alive!" she said and hugged me

"I... I'm sorry... I should have listened to you..." I said

"It's okay... I will still love you like no one else..."

Commander came closer and helped me to get up.

"Son? You're coming with us..." he said

"I'm sorry, Ranger... but we had a deal..." Celestia explained

"It's alright... I understand..." I said

I, commander and marines were entering the choppers...

"Ranger..." Twilight said

"Yes?" I stopped right before entering the Blackhawk.

Twilight kissed me.

"Do you really have to go? I mean... we had so much to do..." she frowned

"I'm sorry... but I have to..." I answered

"Well... it was nice knowing ya'!" Applejack took off her hat

"Life was like a fun adventure while you were here" said Pinke Pie

"And my animals felt so safe while you were here..." said Fluttershy

"Actually... to be honest... you are stronger and better than me..." stubbornly said Rainbow Dash

"Your mane and cutie mark suits you very well..." said Rarity

"We all thank you for being nice to us and for teaching to be strong and not to give up." said Princess Celestia

Cadence and Shining also waved behind them.

"Thank you all... thank you for being my friends all the time..." I said and entered the helicopter

We flew away and I just looked down... and saw the beautiful Ponyville and Equestria... it all disappeared as we teleported back to our world and I became a human again...

_**The end.**_

_**Final Notes: Thank you all for reading my story! I really appreciate you guys and... well... I have some pretty bad feelings about the story ending... brings me tears XD**_

_**HEY! I'm not done yet! You can ask me for further parts! I CAN think of something... but now I can see that not much people are reading this... but I CAN make some new parts later... BUT I NEED YOUR REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THEM, K?**_

_**Thanks for reading and Regards: PCgamer238**_


	14. Back to Equestria

Chapter 14

''Back in Equestria''

_**Good ol' notes: Sup? I decided to continue this thing cuz... I FRICKIN' LOVE IT TOO XD! So now you can expect some more badass chapters. This is like a bonus for those, who really like the story. And the main story is for those, who doesn't like epic 100,000 word stories. Enjoy, bros!**_

I was in a dark room, in a chair. I didn't remember what happened. Suddenly, a bright lamp starts shining at me. Someone entered the room, but i couldn't see him in shadows.

"Sergeant Miller? Rules are simple... I ask... you asnwer..."

"What? Who are you?" i asked

"No questions... only answers."

"But..."

"What did you see there in overall?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You know what i am talking about... "

"I don't! What the heck is happening here?"

"Do you think i'm stupid?"

"No, sir!"

"Do you think that i'm fucking stupid?!"

"I said no, sir!"

"Then don't play goddamn games with me and answer my goddamn questions!"

"I don't play games, sir! What do you want from me?"

"Which fucking part of the last sentence did you not fucking understand?!"

I tried to get up but my hands were in cuffs behind the chair.

"Sir! I don't understand!"

The man in the shadow came closer, grabbed my throat and pushed me against the wall.

"You will answer my goddamn questions right or i will cut your throat and you die?!" the man picked up a knife

"Commander Taylor!? What the heck..." i didn't talk more because i couldn't breathe.

"Do you fucking understand?!"

"...sir... *cough* ...i can't breathe..." i was choking

Commander let me go and i fell on ground coughing.

"This is your last warning... tell me everything you know about Equestria or you die..."

"Sir! I can't remember a thing!"

"Don't lie to me, damnit! I saw how you and your little, purple friend were fucking kissing down there!"

"That wasn't on purpouse, sir!"

"That's it! I will count to three." Commander pullet out his 9mm.

"Sir! Wait! I can explain..."

"One..."

"Sir! I... those ponies were just..."

"Two..."

"Alright! I will go back and search for everything you need! Just don't kill me damnit!"

Commander put away his sidearm and thought a bit.

"Alright... I give you one week! If the info is not on the table, you will be shot and no questions asked! Understood?!"

"Yes, sir! Thank you sir!"

"We will give you a built-in transmitter. It will track all your movements and talking. If that thing doesnt respond or is turned off... we will drop a hellfire missile on that fucking village, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

.

Some time later a Blackhawk with me, commander and some marines was entering the portal to Equestria, and i became a pony again. While we were flying, i thought

"I must not let them just destroy Equestria! They are civilians, damnit! Alright... i will sacrifice myself... i have no other choice."

I quickly pulled a sidearm from a marine with my mouth and shot the pilot.

"HEY! WHAT THE?" marine yelled

"WHOAH! PILOT'S DEAD! WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

"MILLER! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" commander pulled his sidearm and shot at me.

One bullet hit my body and i fell out of the helicopter, but the helicopter with the marines just smashed in a cliff and exploded.

.

Meanwhile in ponyville Twilight was reading until she heard an explosion.

"Whoah! Spike! Did you hear that?"

"Yeah! Where did it come from?"

They both went outside and saw a burning helicopter's wreckage far away falling from a mountain.

"TWILIGHT! LOOK!" Spike yelled

"What is that?!" Twilight asked

"I don't know... but i'm not going there!"

"Alright! I will go investigate." said Twilight, picked up her backpack and ran towards the seen wreckage.

She walked in the forest till she found the helicopter.

"Oh gosh... how did this thing got here? Wait... that logo was on the Shadow Company's soldiers shoulders! That thing belongs to Shadow Company! I should show this to Princess Celestia immediately!" She ran away but suddenly... Twilight heard moaning.

"Is... is anyone there? H... H... Hello?" she was scared

Twilight walked around the burning wreckage and saw me lying on ground and bleeding.

"RANGER!" she yelled and hugged me

"Oh... Dear Celestia! You are bleeding!"

"Hi... Twilight... argh... am i alive?"

"We need to get you to hospital, fast!"

Twilight helped me to get up and we slowly walked to Ponyville.

"Ranger! What happened?" Twilight asked while we were walking

"I... They wanted to destroy Equestria... i killed them..."

"You saved us?"

"Pretty much... but... argh... commander shot me..."

"You don't know how much i missed you!"

"I missed you too, Twi... oh god... stop!"

"What is it?" Twilight worried

"Just wait a sec..." i said and caughed on purpouse.

"You are coughing blood! We have to get to the hospital!"

"Damnit! There's bleeding in my lung... damnit... i can't walk more or i will drown in my own blood."

"Dear godness... can we do something about it?"

"Twilight! Get some ice... hurry."

Twilight ran home and picked up some ice.

"What was that?" asked spike

"Sorry, no time to explain!" Twilight answered and ran outside

She found me and put the ice on the ground.

"Ok... put the ice on my chest..."

"Ok... what now?"

"Just stay with me and lets hope that it will stop bleeding!" i said

"Oh godness! Ranger! You have blood coming out of your mouth!"

"It's okay... it's okay... it's only natural... it will stop bleeding... i think..."

"Ranger... i don't want to lose you!"

"You won't! Trust me! I will be fine in no time... damnit... it hurts... luckily the bullet is not inside me..."

I was just laying on the ground and gasping while Twilight was next to me and holding my hoof in hope.


	15. Problems to take care of

Chapter 15

''It all begins to settle''

_**Notes: Dayum... i just can't stop writing... no really... are you enjoying all these chapters!? They become more and more boring for me! Please tell me why are you reading this long story in the reviews section, ok? Thnx in advance!**_

Me and Twilight were just staying in the forest for about an hour. Looks like the horrible bleeding stopped for me. I slowly stood up.

"Damnit! Goddamn pain..."

"Can you walk?" Twilight asked

"Yea... i think so... listen! I have to get to your princess. I have some important things to tell her!"

"Yes, of course! But what are those things?"

"You won't understand..."

"No! I will! Tell me!"

"Alright... here goes... Hellfire at grid-one-seven niner. Possible threat incoming from off sight range. Prospect one-two-one..."

Twilight just gave me a confused look and i saw that she didn't understand anything.

"I said so!"

"Umm... let's just get to my house."

"No! I must get to the princess now!"

"Alright, alright! But you need rest! You are badly injured!" Twilight persuaded

"I will be fine... bleeding stopped... just get me there, ok?"

"As you wish..." Twilight sighted and teleported us right in the Canterlot castle.

Princess Celestia was just reading old letters and finding something interesting, until we appeared.

"Oh! Hello there, my dear Twilight! Wha... Ranger? How nice to see you again! Weren't you supposed to be with Shadow Company?" Celestia asked

"I was... but there is something i have to tell you, highness..." i said and walked closer, so nobody else hears us.

"Yes?"

"They wanted to kill me... i escaped..."

"How?"

"I killed the helicopter pilot while we were flying here... commander wanted to get info about this place and later destroy it... I think i killed him..."

"But that's just marvelous! You saved us!"

"That's not the thing... the thing is... i killed him! If the rest of the Shadow Company finds it out... they will send in Ghost Recon Squad."

"Ghost Recon Squad?"

"Yes... trust me, highness... you don't want to meet those elite soldiers."

"What's so special about them?"

"Weapon specialists... close combat experts... extremely advanced equipment... war veterans... and cloaking armor... all in one!"

"Oh my... i will send some guards to keep an eye on the portal until we find a way to turn it off completely!" Celestia said and ordered 2 royal guards to go and do the job.

I just fell on the ground because of wakness. I was lying by saying that I'm not bleeding anymore.

"Ranger! Are you okay?" Twilight said and walked up to me.

"What's wrong with him?" Celestia asked

"While Ranger was saving us, he was shot. Looks like he has weakened."

"Step aside please, Twilight." Said Princess and her horn started glowing.

Soon, my shot wound was healed!

"Damnit... wh... what the? I... I'm alright!" i said as i stood up.

"It was a healing spell. I'm sorry, Twilight, but it's too hard for you to learn." Celestia explained

"It's okay, your highness! At least i'm glad that he is okay!" Twilight answered

"Alright. Please go get some rest you two. I have alot of work to do."

"Of course, your highness!" said Twilight and teleported us home.

Spike was just looking at bookshelves to check if every book is in it's specific place.

"Hey, Twi... Whoah! Ranger! What are you doing here?" Spike said when he saw us

"There's been a change of plans..." i asnwered

"Ranger is staying here permanently! Isn't it awesome, Spike?" Twilight said

"Well... if he stops getting those loud nightmares, then yes... it's awesome."

"Spike!" Twilight angrily said

"Joking! It's awesome that he stay's here! Finally i could do something else than just playing with those plush dolls that Twilight gave me!"

"You give him plush dolls..." i looked at Twilight who blushed a bit

"Ha, ha... I will get something to drink..." She said and ran in the kitchen.

"Sometimes Twilight is just too boring!" Spike explained

"I can see that..." i agreed

"So? You want to do something?" Spike asked

"Well... i don't know... what do you have in mind?" i asked

"Maybe... Battleships! It's a board game!"

"Alright, bring it!" i agreed because i didn't have anything else to do at the moment.

Spike ran upstairs and came down with the game box. He set the game up on a table and sat on one side of the board.

"C'mon! Let's start!" he said

I sat down on the other end of the board and we set up our ''ships'' on the battlefield.

"I'll start!" Spike said "hmm... B-4!"

"Miss..."

"Dangit! Your turn!"

"C-2"

"Hit!"

"C-3"

"Hit!"

"B-2"

"Hit?!"

"A-5"

"Sunk!"

"O-2"

"Hit!"

I was just saying coordinates until Spike's ships were all down.

"Last one! Sunk... How did you do that?!" he surprisingly asked

"Skill and Radial Position Placement! I know the usual coordinations of enemy positions." I explained

"Wow! Can you teach me?"

"You can't learn it in one day... so..."

"But you will always be here! You must teach me how to use that Bla Bla Placement!"

"Haha! Alright... but you must be patient! Skill doesn't come as fast as you think."

"Guys? I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but it's pretty late, and Spike? You should go to bed! You are a baby dragon after all!" Twilight said

"Argh... alright... see ya tomorrow..." Spike was disappointed and went upstairs.

"Now it's just you and me..." Twilight said

Suddenly we see a lightning outside the window. Twilight looked out of the window...

"Oh no... it's raining outside!"

"So?"

"There is something in the mailbox! I have to get outside and pick it up!"

"Just stay inside... I'll get it."

I went outside...

"Just run! Run! Run! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh Crap!" I picked up a letter from the mailbox and then ran back. When I got back in the house, i was all wet... but fortunately... the letter wasn't!

"I... hate... rain..." I said

"Haha! That was awesome to watch!" Twilight laughed

"Well... at least I got that letter..." i sighted

"You're trembling! I will get a towel! Stay here!" Twilight said and brought a towel

"Yeah... thanks..." I said

Twilight rubbed the towel all over my body... but stopped when she was in a pose when our noses were really close to each other.

"Ranger..." Twilight whispered

"Yeah?" I whispered back

"I just... you have so beautiful eyes!"

"Uhh... I... umm... wait a sec... I..." I blushed

We hesistated a bit, but then we carefully kissed each other... we gently put our hooves behind each others necks and pulled ourselves closer to each other...

all night... just us... no trouble...


	16. The Conflict Begins

Chapter 16

''The royal conflict''

_**Notes: The last chapter was... umm... the end was... uhh... OH LOOK! A BIRD! Haha! Anyways, we have something interesting incoming! Don't think that i can't see your reviews, they mean alot to me and only because of them i'm still continuing. Thanx everyone!**_

Another beautiful morning. Twilight woke up and stood up.

"Morning, Spike!"

"Hi, Twi!" answered Spike

"Morning, Ranger... Ranger? Where is he?"

"He's downstairs."

Twilight got out of the bed and went downstairs to see me.

"Morning, Ranger!"

"Yeah... morning... umm... Twi?"

"Yes?"

"The letter that we got yesterday... it's from a princess."

"That can't be right... Spike is supposed to recieve letters from our princess!"

"No... not that one... this one's called... Princess Luna!"

"Princess Luna?! Is she coming to Canterlot?"

"I don't the heck know! Check it yourself!"

Twilight picked up the letter and examined it.

"Princess Luna is giving us a visit!" she said in joy.

"Who is this... Luna?" i asked

"She is Princess Celestia's little sister!"

"Right... so we have to go to Canterlot?"

"Yes! We should be on our way... Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come to Canterlot to meet Luna?"

"Nah... i have to sharpen my skills in ''Battleships''... i will stay home."

"Alright then..." Twilight teleported us next to Canterlot Castle's main hall.

When we went in, we saw Celestia on the balcony.

"Ah! There you are, Twilight! You did get the message that Luna sent you?"

"Yes, we did! And we came to see her!"

"I see that Ranger is interested too!" Celestia looked at me

"Uhh... yeah!" I answered

"Hmm... weird!" Celestia thought

"What is it, princess?" Twilight asked

"My sister never arrives late. She is always right in time!"

"Maybe bad weather?" Twilight thought

Suddenly... we see two royal guards flying and landing on the balcony. They were the ones who were assigned to keep and eye at the portal.

"Your highness! Your highness! We have something important to say!"

"You are free to speak, my guard!"

"We saw something coming out of the portal, but it just immediately turned invisible when it got through the portal!"

"Where did it go?" Celestia asked

"Last time we saw it, it was heading to North Castle!"

"That's where Luna was staying..." Twilight mentioned

I suddenly became suspicious...

"WAIT! Were they three? And did they looked pixely when they cloaked?" i asked

"Yes, we believe that they were three and they made weird squares when they became invisible!" guard explained

"Dear god... holy... OH MY GOD!" I stressed out

"What is it?" Celestia said and everyone in the hall looked at me.

"GHOST RECON SQUAD!" i yelled

"What?!"

"Ghost recons... they have your Luna!"

"Oh dear... my poor sister! We have to do something about it!"

"We can't... they are too powerful for us to attack... damnit... we have to go to our dimension if we want to get her back..."

"How are we supposed to get her back if there is whole Shadow Company waiting for us at the other side?" Twilight asked

"Damnit... we need commander... but he's dead. He was the only one who knew the Shoadow Company's weak spots."

"What are we going to do?"

"Just give me few hours... i will think of something!"

"Few hours?! We don't have that much time left! They will do something to my sister!" Celestia stressed

"They won't... They don't have the permission to kill a prisoner for 24 hours since he's captured."

"And what happens after that?" Twilight carefully asked

"They... they will simply shoot her..." i said

.

Meanwhile

"Shit... what the heck... that goddamn chopper... This is Commander Taylor speaking, does anyone copy? I repeat, this is comman... WHAT THE?! I HAVE A HOOF?! WHOOAH!"

It was commander Taylor, he was somehow transformed into... a pony...

Commander Taylor was completely black with red mane, that simbolised his dark soul and red blood. And his cutiemark had 5 stars, that simbolised general ranking.

"Shit! They have turned me into a goddamn pony! Miller... i swear... i will kill you..."

He went into Ponyville... everyone was looking at him. Commander had a very strong and deep look, so no one wanted to look in his eyes. He didn't pay attention to anything, but continued to walk towards Twilight's house to see if i'm there and kill me once and for all.

Spike was just trying out new tactics for ''Battleships'' when suddenly... the door was knocked completely out of the hinges and commander came in and grabbed Spike's throat.

"AHH! HELP..." Spike couldn't shout because he was being choked by Taylor.

"Where is he?!" Commander asked

"Hmph... what are... what are you talking about..." Spike couldn't breathe

Commander threw Spike against a bookshelf and he along with some books painfully fell on the ground.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Commander yelled

"Who?!" Spike yelled back

Taylor kicked Spike's face with his front hoof and grabbed his throat again

"MILLER! WHERE IS HE?!"

"In... Canterlot... with Twilight..." Spike could nearly talk

Commander threw him at the table which broke in half and Spike fell on ground with bleeding nose and unconscious.

.

Meanwhile in Canterlot

Twilight was getting worried for no reason. It felt like something is bothering her.

"Twilight! Is everything okay?" I asked

"I don't know... it feels like... like someone I know is in trouble..."

"Luna will be alright... I said I will think of something!"

"No, not that... wait a minute... SPIKE! He's in trouble!" She yelled

"Spike in trouble? How can you feel that?" I asked

"I always feel when something happens to someone I love. Spike is my baby dragon and I love him as my dragon! Something's wrong with him... I can just feel that with my magic!" Twilight explained

Suddenly... we hear royal guards engaging someone...

"I will go and see what's happening there! You both stay here." Celestia said

But suddenly an unconscious royal guard just smashes through the door and falls on ground.

"AAH!" Twilight yelled

"HOLY..." I yelled too

Commander Taylor came in the hall and saw me.

"There you are, you fucking faggot." He said and picked up a wooden shrapnel with his mouth from the broken door. Then he jumped right at me and we both fell on ground.

"DIE ALREADY!" he yelled at me

"HEY! WHOAH! WHAT THE..." I yelled, but he hit me with his shrapnel in the chest and it started bleeding. I fell on ground.

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I yelled

"MILLER! YOU FUCKING BITCH! DIE!" Taylor yelled at me

I was bleeding on ground and commander jumped at me with his shrapnel aimed at my neck...

I was fucked...


	17. Sacrifices must be made

Chapter 17

''Sacrifices must be made''

_**Notes: Sry, guys! I had to cliffhang the last chapter, cuz it would be a billion more words and that is just too much for a chapter! Here is your next part of the situation I was in Oh! And Btw: I'm sorry if this is a lil' bit rushed... because I had no inspration so this might be boring to read :P.**_

Commander Taylor had a sharp shrapnel... he was flying right at me... my life could end in less than a second... if Twilight wasn't there. Twilight ran between us to protect me but... she got the shrapnel in her body's side. She fell on the ground...

"TWILIGHT!" I yelled

"One obstacle less..." Taylor said "...and now it's time for you..." he looked at me

"COMMANDER?!" I yelled because I recalled his voice.

"And now... Miller... DIE!" he said and hit me in my face.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Celestia came closer.

"Dealing with my mission..." Taylor said

"Then I will deal with you!"

Celestia picked Taylor up with her magic and threw at a wall. Then she picked him up again and went to the balcony.

"Any last words evil creature?" she said

"Yeah... go to hell!" Commander coldly answered

"That's it!" Celestia was about to throw Taylor off the high balcony, but I got up...

"Argh... uhh... w... W... WAIT! Put him down!" I yelled

"Why should I let him live?!" Celestia asked

"H... He knows everything about Shadow Company... we could get your sister back!"

"Alright... but if you do something wrong... I will throw you out!"

"I... Don't... Care..." Commander answered

I got up and me and Celestia walked up to Twilight.

"Hey! Are you okay? Talk to me, damnit!" I said

"R... Ranger? Am I dead?"

"No, you're not! You are just heavily injured, that's all... Princess! Can you do the healing thing?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't! It can be used once a week, because it costs a lot of energy!"

"C'mon, Twilight! Don't sleep! Don't close your eyes, damnit! Don't leave me here like this!" I was almost crying

"Oh for fuck sake! Get the shrapnel out and press on the wound!" Commander said from the other side of the hall.

"Oh... right..." I said and carefully picked up the bloody shrapnel. Then I pressed on the wound.

"Princess Celestia! Please stay with her! I will talk with the commander." I said

"Of course! I'll stay!"

I went closer to the black pony... and looked at his cutie-mark.

"What the?! You are a five-star general?!"

"Damnit... you weren't supposed to see that... it was classified."

"You were a goddamn general all the time?!"

"Yes, I was... Shadow Company is just a decoy. I'm working with CIA and US Military at the same time..."

"What the fuck! CIA?"

"Yes, and you wasn't supposed to survive the Blackhawk 4-4 crash... so we were trying to hunt you down all the time. You killed our pilot and my men... I wanted to avenge them, but looks like I failed both – avenge my soldiers and kill you."

"But can you help us to get a friend of theirs back?"

"I'm not sure... I just want to die now, because I gave you too much info and I will be executed anyway..."

"What about the Ghost Recon Squad?"

"They have the permission to shoot us on sight."

"No... I mean... where are they?"

"Probably just taking your prisoner to the base for questioning and hostage situation."

"They are not at the base yet?!"

"Not yet... they are still on this world somewhere!"

"Oh! Good! We must not let them to enter the portal!"

"HAHA! How are you gonna do that?"

"I will think of something! But now we must move!"

I walked back to Celestia and Twilight.

"Will she be okay?" I asked

"She needs some rest, and she will be fine."

"If Twilight wakes up, tell her that i'm going to save Luna!"

"Save Luna? Are you insane?" Celestia said

"Maybe... but her life is more important than mine." I and Commander ran out of the castle to find the Ghost Squad with Luna.

"Ranger! Wait!" Said Celestia, but we didn't hear her.

We were running through a forest. When suddenly, we see three marines and a blue unconscious pony with them.

"That's Luna!" I said

"...and Ghost Squad..." mentioned Taylor.

The marines saw us... and entered a cautious state.

"One-Two... we have two unknown suspects up front."

"Roger that, Two-Two... reload weapons and finger on the trigger... stay frosty."

They were coming closer and aiming at us.

"Why aren't they firing?" Thought Commander

"Dear god... that armor... those weapons... wow..." I thought.

"Shit... Miller! No time for thinking! In the bushes! GO!" yelled Taylor and we both jumped in the bushes.

"Damnit! Confirmed hostiles! Confirmed hostiles! Weapons free!"

"Three-Two! 8-4-7-niner! Secure the Alpha six!"

"Roger that! Secured!"

Luna was laying on ground. I tried to think a plan but it was too late because:

"Two-Two! Cloaks On! Silencers On! Heartbeats Online!"

Suddenly they became invisible.

It was just the matter of time when they see us with their heartbeat sensors and shoot us.

Commander Taylor did a fucking stupid thing...

"I give up! Don't shoot me! Please!" he yelled

"TAYLOR! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I whispered

"One-One! We have a code-white b-4, how copy?"

"Roger, access the log."

"Confirmed!"

"Come out in the open and lay on the ground!" one of the marines ordered

Taylor came out and lied on the ground. But he secretly gave me a signal to get Luna and get out of here.

While marines were busy with Taylor, I picked up Luna on my back and quietly ran away. When I was far enaugh... I heard gunshots...

"Damnit... they shot our and their general... fuck this..." I sighted and continued to run.

When I was at Canterlot, I went into the main hall.

"RANGER! YOU HAVE MY SISTER!" yelled Celestia in joy.

"You don't even know how thankful I am, Ranger... but... where is Commander?"

"He... he sacrificed himself to save Luna..."

"He died in a honorable death... to save my sister?"

"Yes, your highness... but where is Twilight?"

"She is fine and she is at the hospital! Thank you again for saving Luna..."

"I didn't do it... commander did..." I said and slowly walked away with an empty heart.


	18. Life has Changed

Chapter 18

''Life has changed''

_**Notes: We are in a bad situation now. We have Ghost Recons roaming around... Discord in freedom... dead Commander... and some more bad stuff. Looks like we have no choice but to deal with these situations.**_

I was walking through Ponyville. I was just going and looking on the ground, I was thinking about what's happening... what will happen... and what already has happened. Suddenly, I see that Twilight's house's door is brutally knocked out.

"Holy... shit... Spike!" I thought and ran in the house.

"Spike!? Are you here? It's me! Ranger! Respond, Spike!"

Soon... I heard painful moaning under a broken table. I threw away the broken table parts and saw Spike and a blood stain under him.

"Oh god... Spike! Hey, buddy! Wake up! You hear me?" I said and checked his pulse.

"Ow... my head... Ranger? What happened?"

"Damn! You alright, bud?" I asked

"Yeah but... ow... what happened? I can't remember a thing!"

"I don't know! I just saw you just laying on ground in blood, that's all!"

"Wait... I remember... someone was looking for you! He almost killed me!"

"Who?!" I asked

"I can't remember his name, but he was black with red mane."

"Oh... Commander was here..." I thought

"That evil shadow company commander?" Spike asked

"Yeah..."

"Where Is he?"

"He died... about an hour ago... he sacrificed himself to save Princess Luna..."

"Our enemy saved our princess? I'm confused!" Spike said

"He didn't have a choice... he could have been executed by his own men anyways..."

"That's evil!"

"It sure is..."

"Hey... where's Twilight?"

"Commander accidentally hit her with a shrapnel, she Is in the hospital."

"Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine."

The weather bacame cloudy and everything went dark.

"Ahh... we should get some sleep and figure things out in tomorrow." Spike said

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I agreed

We went to sleep. To be honest, I was worried about Twilight. What if the wound is too strong and can't be healed? It was a shrapnel after all! And with commander's hard force the shrapnel could have done some pretty serious damage! I was thinking like this 'till I and Spike fell asleep.

I had a dream... One of the worst dreams I have had... But not about war...

I was alone in Twilight's house... just remembering communication callsigns. Twilight came home...

"Hey, Ranger!"

"Oh... Hi, Twi!" I replied

Suddenly... a filly came in behind Twilight... I just looked at him...

"Hi, daddy!" the filly said

Then I woke up shouting

"WHAT THE FU... oh shit! It was a dream..."

Fortunately my shouting didn't wake Spike up. I wend outside and looked at the cloudy sky. It was completely dark...

"Holy shit! This is so wrong... ahh goddamnit! I have to get back to the marines... this is not my life! Twilight... no... I don't love you damnit! I am a fucking military marine! Love can't penetrate my thick, solid destiny armor! I have to get to her highness Celestia... maybe she knows what to do."

I started running towards Canterlot... it will be one heck of a run, but I had to. All Ponyville was asleep when I ran through.

I got there when sun was rising. I approached the castle.

"Stop! You may not enter the royal apartaments without permission." said one of the guards

"I have a permission to enter whenever I want. Celestia herself told me that!"

"How can we trust you?"

"Just ask herself, damnit!"

One of the guards went inside and after about 4 minutes he came out.

"Alright... you can enter."

I went into the royal hall where I saw Princess Celestia reading a book.

"Ranger! How nice to see you! Is everything alright?" she asked

"No... not at all..."

"What's the matter?"

I told Celestia about that dream I had...

"Isn't that just marvelous? You could be a happy family!" she said

"No! Damnit! I am not a goddamn daddy! I am a marine! A ranger! I am too brutal and confident in myself! I can't have this responsibility! My destiny is already tearing me apart! I just can't!"

"You do love Twilight, don't you?"

"I... I do... but not that far! This is... damnit... it's hard to explain!"

"You want to avoid this by getting back to your world?"

"...How did you know?"

"Listen, Twilight is a special one! She can help you through your things!"

"My things?! Are you serious, highness? I have to kill! Twilight can't help me with that. She is not qualified and she just can't stand brutality!"

"No, Ranger. Your job is not to kill, your job is to protect! You have the power to grant us peace. You are strong, Ranger. You and Twilight have to support each other, and if you do, you will be unstoppable together!"

"I don't have any power goddamnit! My element was smashed during the fight with Discord!"

Celestia got up and went to the locked doors where the elements were staying. She unlcoked the doors with her magic and levitated a decorated chest in front of me. She opened it and I saw all elements... including mine!

"How?" I asked

"Element can't be destroyed if the holder is still alive!" Celestia explained

"That means... I still have that protection still in me?"

"Of course... Ranger? Twilight needs you, and you need her. I sense that she wants to see you."

"Alright... I will think about this. Thank you, highness."

"Now go... my dear cavalier."

I smiled at her and ran back to Ponyville.

"They are going to be perfect leaders one day..." Princess thought.

Princess Luna came in the hall.

"Was that the famous Ranger everyone is talking about?"

"Yes. Do you want to see him?"

"No, but are you sure that we can trust him? He is from another world, though."

"I'm sure that we can trust him, sister. He just needs to make himself comfortable in here, and everything will be fine."

"No it's just... I heard his voice... he is very strong. And if he turns against us, he could destroy us, even without Discord."

"You are right, my dear Luna. That's why we need Twilight to keep and eye on him. She will write if anything bad happens."

"This is risky."

"I know... keep an eye on the sun. I will get some rest."

"Will do, sister."

_**After note: We have Valentine's day coming... next chapter will be a special with Hearts and Hooves day. :)**_


	19. Hearts and Fails day?

Chapter 19

''Hearts and Hooves day''

_**Notes: Actually... i have a fucking awesome idea! Just think of it! Twilight and Ranger get's a filly... and he is one big trouble maker! Just imagine the epic situations with Ranger, because he is from the goddamn Army! LoL Anyways... enjoy the Hearts and Hooves day. :)**_

In the hospital, Twilight was talking with her friends. I entered the hospital and headed to reception.

"Can i help you?" nurse asked

"Where is Mrs. Twilight Sparkle located?" i asked

"2nd floor. Third door on the right."

"Thanks."

I went upstairs. Meanwhile the mane 6 was talking to each other.

"Is it a mare or a colt?" Applejack asked

"I don't know yet, but i am so happy to hear this! I just know that Ranger will be very surprised! Especially when i tell him this today on Hearts and Hooves day!" Twilight answered

"But what if he doesn't like it?" Fluttershy mentioned

"He will like it. I just know it!"

"How will you call him?" Pinkie asked

"I don't know yet... if it's a colt... then i will name him John, because it's Ranger's real name!"

Suddenly i came in the room.

"Twilight! Are you ok... uhh... hi everyone?"

"Ranger! You came!"

"Of course i did! How's the wound?"

"Doctor said that it will be fine in no-time."

"I think we should leave them both so they can talk to each other." Rarity whispered

"Agree." Applejack answered

The rest of Mane 6 gave us a goodbye and left the room.

"What happened in Canterlot when i fell uncautious? Is Luna alright?"

"Yeah... commander sacrificed himself to save your princess Luna... Ghost squad killed him..."

"I'm sorry that you lost your commander..."

"Sorry? Why? He was about to kill us! He almost killed Spike!"

"Spike?! Is he alright?"

"I found him bleeding on the ground, but fortunately he didn't have any terminal body damage."

"...what?"

"He wasn't injured badly! He's alright!"

"Oh... that's a big relief... Ranger?"

"Mhm?"

"There are two things that I wanted to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Come closer..."

I came closer and Twilight kissed me.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves day!"

"Hearts... and... what?"

"Hearts and Hooves day! Where everyone spends time with their special somepony!"

"Oh... just like Valentine's day... for fuck sake..." I thought

"...and there is one more thing that I really want to tell you..." she said impatiently and smiled at me.

I had a bad feeling about this...

"What... what is it?" I asked

"You will become a da..." she wanted to say dad, but nurse came in and interrupted her.

"Mrs. Twilight?"

"Ugh... yes?"

"Your wound is not too strong and you can go now. But we advise you to keep that bandage on for a while."

"Now that's a good sign! C'mon, Twi! Let's go home!" I said

"Ranger! Wait! I have to tell you som..." Twilight wanted to say, but I didn't hear her and went outside the hospital to wait for her there.

We were slowly walking home together while enjoying the stuff around us which was made for Hearts and Hooves day.

"Ranger... I have to tell you som..."

"Oh damn... Twi! Go home and get some rest. I will go to the forest! Don't worry, I will be back soon! Bye!" I said and walked away.

"But... I... I had to tell you something!"

Of course I didn't hear that. Twilight went home in disappointment while I was in the forest. I was there because I remembered the helicopter where commander almost died. I decided to examine it a bit.

I found the wreckage. It was almost 3 days after the crash but was still warm a bit, because the explosion wasn't a small one and it continued burning for almost 2 days. I examined the wreckage and realized:

"Wow... this wasn't UH-60! This was a goddamn AH-60!"

Suddenly I hear a static sound... I went to the cockpit and there was a transmitter! Still alive and functioning, but it wasn't set on any channel yet. I tried to set a channel but no luck. I wasn't an engineer. But somehow I got a signal from somewhere...

"...two-one...inbound...is down..."

The transmitter was making random noises and voices. I tried to say something...

"Is anyone there?" I asked

"Two-two, we have an unknown signal coming from grid-one-two-six-niner... roger... please ID yourself!" the transmitter answered

"This is Hunter 2-1." I remembered

"Hunter 2-1? Not possible, sir. Hunter 2-1 along with his squad was shot down. Please tell your real name or you will be confirmed hostile and banned from this channel, over."

"I am Hunter 2-1, damnit! My name is John Miller! I am U.S Army Ranger, 14th regiment! Code 4-7-3!"

"Please stand-by..."

For some time I heard nothing but static. I lost my hope that I could contact someone until:

"This is Officer Mike Tearson. Are you Hunter 2-1?"

I recognized my squad officer's voice

"Mike?! Mike! It's me, John!"

"MILLER? What the fuck?! Are you alive?!"

"No shit! I am fucking talking to you, sir!"

"Holy shit! Holy fucking shit! Miller... wow! Where the fuck are you?!"

"I can't explain... are you busy?"

"Not now, why ask?"

"Go to... wait a sec... two... one... five... two... two... yeah... two-one-five-two-two"

"What the heck? That's in the middle of desert!"

"Just go!"

"Alright... see ya soon... Officer out."

I took the transmitter and went back to Twilight's house. I was hoping for Mike to come here and see that i'm still alive. Also I had to tell him everything I know about Shadow Company! He could help us a lot!

When I got home, I saw Twilight playing Battleships with Spike.

"D-6" Spike said

"Miss... Ranger! Finally you're back! Where were you?" Twilight said and came closer

"I have just awesome news!" I said

"I have awesome news too! I'm trying to tell you all the time!"

"My military squad officer is coming to see me!"

"WHAT?"

"My squad officer is coming!"

"SHADOW COMPANY AGAIN!?" Twilight yelled

"No! No! No! The good army! My friends!"

"Are they humans just like you were?"

"Yes!"

"They will bring chaos and havoc to Equestria again!"

"You don't understand, Twi! U.S Army are not the bad guys! Shadow Company were undercovered! That's why I didn't notice that they were the bad guys." I explained

"But your army could be undercovered too!" Twilight worried

"I personally contacted them!" I said and showed Twilight the transmitter I found.

"With this?" she asked

"Yeah! We can contact each other with these transmitters!"

"Ranger... could you please put these things aside? I have something important to tell you!"

"Sure, what is it?"

Twilight came closer, gently touched my nose with her's and whispered:

"You... me... ugh... I have a baby... a filly..."

When she told me that... I just freezed... and... uhh... I... I fainted on the ground...


	20. Meeting the Officer

Chapter 20

''Another day in the office''

_**Notes: Alright... i fainted, my squad officer is coming, Twiilight told me a shocking thing... shit just got real! No wait... it will become worse than that...**_

I was in Twilight's bed. Damn, my head hurts a lot...

"Ow... the heck?" I woke up

"How do you feel?" Twilight was standing next to me.

"Damnit... fine, just brilliant... what happened?"

"You fainted."

"Oh... right... wait a sec... TWILIGHT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I yelled when I remembered what she said earlier.

"Calm down! Yes, i'm serious! You will become a dad."

"Wait, wait, wait... you mean... I... oh goddamnit..."

"Is everything okay?"

"For how long I was out?"

"About 20 minutes, why ask?"

"My squad officer! Mike! Damnit! I have to get outside NOW!"

"Ranger! Wait!"

I ran outside the house and looked at the sky.

"He sure is one stressful dude..." Spike said when I ran past him.

"Yeah... i'm worried about that... I just hope that Celestia will find a way to close the portal so nothing comes in and out anymore."

"Twi? I hear something..."

"Yeah, me too... it's that sound... what was it called? The helicopter!"

It was a Blackhawk. It got through the portal and was flying towards Ponyville.

"Sir? What the fuck is this place?!" said one of the soldiers in the chopper.

"Holy shit! The heck! I don't know!" Officer Mike answered.

I was looking at the helicopter while it was about to land in the middle of Ponyville. There was a small spot for it to land.

Fortunately... everypony from Ponyville came to see what's happening.

When the chopper landed, 4 soldiers came out.

"What in the world is this place?" Soldiers thought.

They were carefully walking away from the chopper.

"Men? Load your weapons... stay frosty..." Officer ordered.

All ponies were just staring at them while they were reloading.

"Sir! There is one running right at us! Should we take him out?" one of the soldiers said when he saw me.

"Negative. Return fire only."

When I was about 10 meters from them, Mike aimed his weapon at me.

"Hey! Whoah! Mike! It's me! John Miller!" I said and stopped

"What? Miller? Is THAT you?"

"Yes, sir! Sergeant John Miller! Seeker Company! Standing by!"

"Shit! It is you... Men? Stand down! Friendlies!"

"Roger." soldiers answered and lowered their weapons.

"Miller... how the fuck did you got here?!"

"Seriously, sir... I don't the heck know... I just woke up here!"

We were talking until we heard heartbeat sensor beeping.

"Sir! Heartbeat sensor just got nuts!" said one of the soldiers

"What?"

"It's picking up about 50 unknown armed units!"

"There are only four of us and the chopper! How can it pick up 50 units?!"

Suddenly... about 50 Royal Guards just landed around and aimed their spears at the soldiers..

"WHOAH! Men! Possible threads! All sides! Weapons up! Return fire!" Officer yelled in shock

The frightened soldiers aimed their weapons around them.

Then suddenly a bright flash and Princess Celestia appeared.

"You are not going to bring evil to our land again!" she said

"We are friendlies, damnit! We are not gonna attack anyone!"

"Your highness! What are you doing!? Those are the good guys!" I yelled

"What if they try to kill us again like Shadow Company did?" she asked

"They won't! Shadow Company are the bad guys! They were disguised! These are soldiers from U.S Army! They won't attack anyone! Unless you provoke them!"

"I don't trust them!" Celestia said

"Please, your highness! Those are the good guys! Trust me!"

"Yeah! We are not hostile! We come with peace!" Officer yelled

"Then why you bring your weapons to our land?" she asked

"We are military, damnit! We must keep our weapons with us at all times!" Mike said

"Your highness! Can you trust me this time? I know what i'm doing!" I said

Celestia ordered her guards to take their spears away.

"Alright, Ranger. I trust you. But if something happens, then I will destroy them." Celestia said

Soldiers slowly lowered their weapons.

"John? What the fuck is happening here?" Mike asked

I told Mike everything I knew. Shadow Company... the Blackhawk 4-4... the portal... and about some ponies here like Twilight, Princess etc.

"Ranger! What's ha... who are they?" Twilight said when she saw the soldiers.

"These are soldiers from U.S Army. This specifically is Officer Mike, the ex-leader of my squad."

"Officer Mike Tearson, at your service, ma'am." Mike said and soluted.

"So... this is how you look in your world, Ranger?" Twilight asked

"Yeah... well, a bit differently equipped of course." I answered

"Wow... that clothing looks heavy..." Twilight examined the officer

"The weight of this equipment is about... 60 pounds..." he said

"60?! That must be a joke!"

"No, Twi. 60 Pounds is a normal weight for a soldier like this." I said

"Gosh..."

"Okay, Miller! At least we know that you are still alive... gotta tell HQ about all this. Keep the transmitter! We will come and provide some fire support if needed, alright?" Officer said

"Alright... Thanks, Mike!" I replied

The soldiers got in the chopper and it took off. I saw how it flew and disappeared somewhere in the sky.

"I think that I need to apologize for the mess I made at the beginning..." Princess Celestia said

"No need to apologize, highness... you did the right thing protecting this place." I said

Celestia smiled at us and teleported back to Canterlot. Royal guards flew away too.

"So, Twi... do you have a boy or a girl?" I asked

"You mean... mare or a colt..."

"Yeah... sorry..."

"I don't know yet. But i'm glad he has a dad that has been a strong military soldier..."

We smiled at each other and went home.

.

Meanwhile somewhere...

"They look so happy together... Ha! Ha! I think that some evil will do the job and destroy their hearts! No one knows that I am still alive and waiting for an opportunity to strike them in the weakest spot... and looks like I have found it! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Said the voice... of the queen of changelings...


	21. Less Weaker vs Less Stronger (Part-1)

Chapter 21

''Less stronger vs Less weaker Pt1''

_**Notes: Shit just got real... I AM FAHCKING SICK! Yup, I am sick as we speak! I have nothing better to do so I decided to write some serious story chapters! Anyways... let's put changelings in here, shall we? :)**_

It was midnight. I stopped having nightmares for a while... 2 days... but now looks like they started happening again. In the dream I was alone in blackness. Suddenly... I hear a voice.

"Ranger... do you want to lose everything you have?" the creepy voice said

"Who the fuck said that? And where the hell am I?"

"You don't recognize your dreams, do you?"

"What the fuck? Where are you?"

"...maybe I should just simply kill you..." the voice continued

"The hell are you talking about?"

"...no... that would be too fast... I like to play with my prey..."

"Yeah, right... you like to mess up my dreams, do you?" I replied

"You don't understand, Ranger... if I kill you... you won't be the one who will be suffering..."

"What? No... Twilight..."

"Exactly... so, where was I? Oh right... I was about to ruin your dream!"

Then, out of the darkness, a face with green glowing eyes just flew at me and ate me... then I woke up.

"AHH! THE HECK?!" I yelled

"Ranger! Are you okay?" Twilight said and woke up

My heart was beating like hell... and my mind freezed and that face just stayed in front of my eyes until my mind focused on reality. Then it disappeared.

"Oh god... oh my god..." I was trembling

"Ranger, calm down! I'm right here. You are safe!" Twilight tried to calm me down.

"That... face... death..." I just mumbled

"Calm down! That was just a bad nightmare!"

"War..."

"Ranger, stop scaring me! Please calm down!" Twilight placed her hoof on my chest

"Oh gosh... your heart is beating really fast..." she thought.

"T... Twilight?" I finally focused

"I'm right here..."

"W... what's... what's the clock?"

"It's midnight, 1:22. Relax, you just had a bad dream, that's all!"

"Twilight... something's not right!"

"What?"

"That name..."

"Ranger... stop!" Twilight started to get worried.

A name started to echo in my head.

"God... the heck is happening?"

"What is it?! Tell me what's wrong? What's the name?"

"Who the heck is Queen Chrysalis?!" as soon as I said that, the echo stopped and everything in my head went back to normal.

Twilight just stood there...

"Twi? Are you Alright?" I asked

"No... it can't be true..."

"What?"

"We must get to Princess Celestia! Now!"

"Ugh... but it's midnight!"

"Ranger! It's important!"

We got up and left Spike alone and snoring. We went to Canterlot.

"What did you had in your dream?" Twilight asked while we were running.

"Just darkness... and a voice."

"What did the voice said?"

"It said that it will kill me... that's all!"

We approached Canterlot's Castle. The guards recognized us and let us in. We went to royal hall where Luna was examining her moon.

"Oh my! What a surprise to see you both here in the middle of the night! Is there anything wrong?" She asked

"There is! We must talk to Celestia!" Twilight said

"My sister is asleep. Maybe I can help?"

"This is about Queen Chrysalis!"

Suddenly, Princess Celestia came in the hall.

"Sister? I thought that you were sleeping!" Luna said

"I wasn't tired... What did you say about Chrysalis, my dearest student?"

"Ranger dreamed of her... but i'm sure that it wasn't a coincidence! He had a shock even after the nightmare! Plus, he doesn't even know who Queen Chrysalis is!"

"That's not possible... she was defeated a long time ago!"

"Can someone tell me what the heck is happening here?!" I interrupted

"You saw Queen Chrysalis in your dream. She was an evil leader of an army known as changelings. A changeling can turn into any of us if he has seen us. Queen Chrysalis is fed with love, and there is plenty of it in Equestria. Especially between you and Twilight recently. Fortunately Chrysalis was defeated a long time ago and we have a feeling that she has risen..." Celestia explained

"Whoah, whoah, whoah... let me put this straight... we have more evil things coming?" I asked

"I'm afraid so..."

"We should think this out in the morning." Luna mentioned

"Alright, I will send a letter to Cadence and Shining Armour, you two get some rest, because this was a troubled night..."

"We will be back tomorrow then." Twilight said and we went back home

Luna came closer to Celestia.

"Do you know what's happening, sister?"

"I'm afraid so... Chrysalis is coming... soon..."

Twilight woke up in the morning.

"Ugh... what a night..." she thought and looked at my bed where I was supposed to be, but I wasn't there.

"Ranger? Where are you?"

Twilight got out of the bed and walked downstairs.

"Ranger... where is he?"

"He's outside!" Spike said while reading a book.

I was outside the house and was setting the transmitter up so I can contact and call for some support.

"Six-one-niner! This is Hunter 2-1 speaking. How copy?" I said

"Roger, 2-1, hear you loud and clear, send, over!" transmitter answered

"I have a possible enemy activity incoming from unknown direction, I repeat. UEU on the move from unknown direction, possible code-five, requesting close air and ground support, how copy?"

"This is Dispatch Actual, roger that. We have support available, but we don't have air-to-air support, copy?"

"Roger, Dispatch. Ground-to-air units will do the job, over. Javelins and Stingers authorized for use."

"Confirm, 2-1. Units will be there in 2 hours, copy?"

"Roger, Good enough. Hunter 2-1 out."

Twilight came outside and saw me.

"Ranger? What are you doing?"

"Just requested support from HQ. Just in case something serious happens."

"Support?"

"Some units. That's all."

Suddenly Princess Luna teleported right next to us.

"You both must come to Canterlot, Now!" she said and teleported us.

We were in the royal hall. We saw Celestia on the balcony. She was looking far away in the mountains.

"Your highness? Did you wanted to see us?" Twilight asked

"You might want to get a look at this..." Celestia said

We walked on the balcony and looked at the mountains...

Dear god...

There was a GIANT black cloud...

It was a giant mass of changelings... about 150,000 of them...

Shit just got real...


	22. Less Weaker vs Less Stronger (Part-2)

Chapter 22

''Less Weaker vs Less Stronger Pt2''

_**Notes: Whoah... over a hundred thousand changelings... plus their queen... this will be a tough fight, trust me...**_

We just stood on the balcony and looked at the changeling cloud in shock...

"Dear god..." I said

"Oh my godness..." Twilight nodded

"I have sent all of my guards to hold them off for long as possible, but we are insanely outnumbered." Celestia sighted

"I'm afraid that even the Elements of Harmony will not be able to deal with this changeling mass."

Suddenly we hear a voice behind us.

"That's why we're here!"

We turned around and saw fully equipped officer Mike.

"Sir! Hell yeah! You got my message?!"

"Sure did, sarge. We are standing by and waiting for your instructions!"

"What exactly do you mean by ''we''?"

Mike led us to the window and we looked outside... our jaws dropped...

"Alright, sarge! Start counting!" Mike proudly said

There were twelve Blackhawks with ten soldiers in each one... four M1A2 Abrams heavy tanks... ten heavy MG teams... three snipers... and two Multi-Purpose Mobile Missile Launchers.

"Mike? How in the world did you manage to get all this stuff?" I surprisingly asked

"One: Dispatch took your call too seriously, or Two: We didn't have anything better to do back in Afghanistan and that's why we came here!" Officer answered.

I looked at surprised Princesse's and said

"Well? What do you think, highness?"

"If all that is going to help us defeat the changeling army, then thank heavens that you are here, Ranger... Wait... Officer?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"How did you manage to get past our Castle's gate guards?" Celestia asked

"Uhh... well... you don't wanna know, highness..." Mike answered

Then I noticed that there is something wrong with Twilight. I came closer.

"Twi? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... just... i'm fine..." she answered

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Celestia asked

"I have a medical extraction outside if you need!" Mike mentioned

"I don't need any help... I... i'm fine." Twilight stubbornly said

"It doesn't look like you're fine... oh no... Twilight! Stop joking! It's a baby! You have to take care of him, damnit!"

"No, Ranger... it's fine! Nothing's happening..."

"No, Twilight! I'm dead serious! Maybe you should go home. There is a war happening, you shouldn't even be here!" I worried

"Ranger's right, Twilight! You are risking your filly's life!" Celestia said

"Whoah! Birth? Holy shit... This is serious! Miller, just imagine Abrams firing 5 meters from her! It could be a dead end for the little one!" Mike said

"Twilight, damnit! Stop playing hero!" I said

"I'm not playing anything! Will you all stop worrying about me? There is a war coming! Pay some attention to it!" Twilight said

"Alright... but i'm responsible for you both... I just don't want anything bad happen to you." I said

"Don't worry, Ranger, nothing bad will happen." Twilight replied

Suddenly... a Royal Guard with smashed armor came in the hall.

"Your highness, Celestia! We have been defeated! Changeling army is coming!"

"Alright! Mike! Round up your men! Set up defensive positions from grid-one-two-two to grid-one-two-six! Go!" I said

"Hell yeah! Now we're talking! Oh by the way you might need these..." Mike threw two tactical helmets on the ground next to us and went outside to set up defensive positions.

"Princess Celestia? Princess Luna? I strongly recommend you both to stay in the castle!"

"Alright, will do!" Luna answered

I picked up one of the helmets and put on my head. Then I looked at Twilight.

"Twi? Are you sure that you want to go?"

"Yes! I am hundred percent sure!" Twilight answered and picked up the other helmet.

"Good luck, my ponies!" Celestia said when we went outside where the soldiers were getting ready.

"Alright, Twilight! Stay close to me at ALL TIMES! Ok? It's extremely dangerous to wander around when war is raging around us!"

"Roger! Now lead the way, captain!" she smiled and soluted with her hoof.

I grinned and we both went deeper into the warzone.

"Ten-five! Alpha squad at grid-one-two! Hold the west point! Bravo squad at grid-two-one! Hold flanking position! Go! Go! Go! Move!" I yelled around.

"Damnit! Where's Mike?"

"I see him! Over there!" Twilight said and pointed at a humvee.

"Oh... Thanks, Twi!"

We ran where Mike was discussing coordinations with the squad leaders.

"...two-one will be detached from two-six in five minutes maximum, alright? Now go!" Mike said

"Roger that!" squad leaders answered and seperated in different directions.

"Mike? How is the job going?" I asked

"Everything's going perfectly... some small mistakes in distance calculation though... but we're good!" officer answered

"Do you have anything for us?" Twilight asked

"Well... for you... I don't know... we all know something about military here, but you don't, so... I don't know..."

Twilight frowned

"But I have something for you, Miller."

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to use your U.S Army Ranger Sergeant skills to commandeer my right flank squads, because I have too much problems here with the left flank."

"Will do! Let's go, Twilight!"

We went to the right flank.

"Allright, soldiers! I am in charge by the orders of our officer! Ok, everyone?"

"Yes, sir! Waiting for orders, sir!" squad leaders said

"Hold this position at all costs. That's it for now."

"Yes, sir!"

"Wait... Ranger? Can I try?" Twilight asked in curiosity

"Allright! Say: Check your ammo!"

"Check your ammo!" Twilight yelled

"Ammo at 100 percent, sir! Mags full, sir!" squad leaders yelled back.

"Ha! Ha! This is fun!" Twilight said

I just grinned. Suddenly we hear someone from the middle yelling

"CONTACT! 12 O'CLOCK!"

It was here... the whole changeling army was here... Twilight closed her ears when all guns started loudly firing at the same time.

"Ranger! It's so loud!"

"Ha, ha! Welcome to the battlefield!" I replied.

We saw how hundreds of changelings were just cut down by the machine guns and rifles. Then, when it started to get a little bit choppy, Abrams tanks were given the permission to fire. One tank was about 12 meters from us.

"Twilight! Close your ears! Now!" I yelled

Twilight closed her ears. We heard someone yelling in transmitter

"Crew! Targets! 1 o'clock! 550 meters! FIRE!"

a LOUD explosion! was heard.

"Ahh! Ranger! What was that?" Twilight yelled

"That was one of the tanks firing!"

"Dear Celestia! This is insane!"

The guns were blazing. But Twilight's filly couldn't take it.

"Oh... oh no... Ranger! It hurts!"

"What!? Dear, god! Are you hit?! Are you injured?!" I yelled and ran next to her

"No... but... ohh... it hurts..."

"Damnit! We have to get you to the hospital!"

"Ow... please hurry..."

"MEDIC! We need a medic over here!" I yelled

Soon, we saw a soldier with a medic cross around his arm. He ran at our position.

"What's the problem?" he said

"Call for an emergency medical extraction NOW!"

"Will do, sir!"

He called for an extraction. Soon, a medical UH-60 landed behind front-lines. Two medics got out and picked up Twilight.

"Ranger! Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Twi! But I have to stay here and provide command support!"

"Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry! I have whole army protecting my butt! Just stay strong, ok? Bye!"

The helicopter took off and flew to Ponyville's hospital.

A crazy day for a soldier...


	23. Less Weaker vs Less Stronger (Part-3)

Chapter 22

''Less Weaker vs Less Stronger Pt3''

_**Notes: Nope! The fight is not over yet! More importantly... the real thing hasn't happened yet. Queen Chrysalis won't be defeated by a single Barrett 50. Cal round in the head... lol... this be a bit more complicated... oh and btw: Sorry for the word ''filly'' I used in earlier episodes :P I really thought that it means ''young pony'', but I realized that it means ''young mare''. Sry, guys :P**_

The shooting was still going on. Soldiers yelled "Reloading!" one after another. Hundreds of changelings disappeared because they were shot. It was a massacre... a massive killzone.

Soon, Queen Chrysalis herself arrived at the frontlines to see if the changeling attack was successful. But she was disappointed...

"What?! Why are you still not inside Canterlot?!" she said

"We're sorry highness! But we can't get through! They have some kind of insanely strong defense there!" a gasping changeling said.

"You can't get past some dumb ponies?!"

"Those aren't ponies, highness! They are some kind of creatures!"

"That can't be true! Let me see that!"

Queen flew up in the air and looked down at us. She saw our defenses. Chrysalis tried to stay unseen but unfortunately one of the soldiers saw her...

"ENEMY RECON! In the air! 4 o'clock! Fire the Stingers!"

Chrysalis tried to attack from air, but she was stopped by a stinger missile that blew up right in her face. The shockwave threw her away.

"Confirmed hit! Confirmed hit! Enemy air unit down!" soldier yelled and continued shooting at other approaching changelings.

Chrysalis fell on the ground behind our lines. Her face was hurting pretty bad.

"Ow! What kind of magic is that?! It's so... brutal!"

Suddenly, she saw a golden chariot flying towards the Castle. It was Cadence and Shining Armour, they had received Celestia's letter and were coming to help.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't our Cadence? And if I got past their defenses... I will have some fun in the castle!" Queen Chrysalis said and quietly followed the chariot.

Soon, they approached the gate guards. They let the chariot pass and then immediately closed the gates. It was no problem for Chrysalis, she just turned into a smoke cloud and flew past the guards in the castle. She heard talking right around a corner. Queen turned back into her normal form and disappeared in the corner shadow. She was listening.

"...what's happening out there? All those creatures..." said Shining Armour

"They are humans. They are helping us to defend Canterlot from invading changeling army." Celestia said

"Humans? Changelings? Oh godness... we are doomed!" Cadence thought.

"No, these are Ranger's friends. They are not Shadow Company you are speaking of." Celestia explained

"Not? Then who are they?" Shining asked

"The good military! They are helping us a lot! They have the power to destroy the changeling army! Canterlot is still standing only because of them!"

"Changeling?! You mean... Queen Chrysalis has risen again?!" Cadence was frightened

Chrysalis grinned and whispered in the shadows:

"Can't you see? Oh wait... you can't see me, ha, ha!"

"Yes, she has risen... Ranger dreamed of this."

"Looks like my dream-destroyer plan worked... perfect..." Queen thought

"Then it wasn't a dream, it was a hallucination or something!" Shining said

"True. But he told us to stay in the castle so nothing bad happens." Celestia mentioned

"Ranger? Gave your highness an order?!" Shining was confused

"Should I risk and trust him or just give up and lose whole Canterlot or even Equestria?" Celestia said

"That's true... he was or only chance here, Shining Armour!" Cadence agreed

"Aha! That means Ranger is the only one I have to take out!" Chrysalis thought

"Where is Twilight?" Shining asked

"She is in the battle. Ranger is taking a good care of her."

"She?! In battle?! My dear sister is in a battle like that?!"

"Don't worry, she is in good hooves."

"No! She could die! We must get her out of there!"

Suddenly... they all heard a loud explosion far away where the battle was going. It was the Mobile Missile Launcher's ground-to-ground missile.

"What the hay was that?!" Shining yelled and looked outside the window.

"That might be one of the military's mighty weapons. Remember that they use brutal weapons, they don't use magic." Celestia explained

"That's why it hurt when one of their weapons hit me!" Chrysalis thought

"However, they have a weak spot... the right side, where there is a cliff. There are rocks that might fall on whole defense line and make a way for the changelings!"

"YES! That's what I wanted to know! Muhahaha!" Queen whispered

"Wait! I... we are not alone... I fell an evil presence nearby!" Cadence said and looked around

"Oh, no... they heard me! I must not be seen! Not now!"

Cadence slowly walked towards the shadow where Chrysalis was hiding.

"No, no, no, no! Turn around! Don't come here! No!" Chrysalis thought and trembled a bit, because she knew that she is not strong enough to take all three... no four of them because Luna just came in the hall.

She had to do something. Well, the only thing she could do is run like hell away from here. That's what she did. She got up and quickly smashed through the window and flew away.

"IT'S CHRYSALIS! STOP HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" Shining yelled.

It was too late... she got away with all of the valuable info...

"Oh dear... she heard everything we said!" Celestia worried

"This... is bad..." Shining said and looked where Chrysalis disappeared

"We must warn the military, or they will be defeated in no-time!" Cadence said

"Let's go! We must hurry! Luna, stay with us! It's dangerous to stay alone at a time like this. Even at our castle!" Celestia said

"Alright, sister, lead the way!" Luna agreed

They were all flying towards the battlefield. Shining was on Celestia's back.

When they arrived at the frontlines, they started looking for me while avoiding the running soldiers and tank shells. Fortunately, they found me.

"Whoah! Your highness?! What are you doing?! This is a dangerous place! You have to stay in the castle!" I said

"We came to warn you! You have to fall back!" Celestia explained

"Why? Defense is going pretty well! We have no casualties so far!"

"You don't understand! Chrysalis found out a secret! Do you see that cliff?"

"...yeah?"

"Chrysalis will make the whole cliff just crumble down! It will kill you all!"

"Damnit... damnit... DAMNIT! MIKE! FALL BACK!"

"Why?" Mike yelled back

"THIS WHOLE MOUNTAIN WILL GO DOWN ON US!"

"What?! I can't hear you, Miller!"

"I SAID FALL..." I was interrupted because I heard a cracking sound...

The whole ground started to tremble. Just like an earthquake. We looked at the mountain... and saw giant rocks just rolling down the slope. It was too late...

"EVERYONE! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! FALL BACK!" I yelled

Mike saw the rocks

"HOLY SHIT! EVERYONE! RUUUN!" Mike yelled too

Soldiers packed up their weapons and ran... tanks reversed... M.M.L reversed... everyone ran for their lives. When it ended, everything was in a huge dust cloud. We couldn't see anything. I coughed, got up and looked around.

"Everyone alright?" I yelled

"We're good!" Mike replied somewhere in the cloud.

"Your highness? Luna? Shining? Cadence? Are you all alright?" I yelled and hoped for an answer

"Yes, we are alright." Celestia replied and coughed few times because of the dust

"Mike! Casualty report!"

"One of our tanks is smashed, but the pilots are okay."

"Alright! We're good!"

The dust cloud disappeared and we finally saw each other.

"Oh, gosh... Ranger! Your flank is bleeding!" Cadence said

My left flank was bleeding, because a rock hit it while we were running.

"Wha... oh damnit... you're right... Medic! Over here!"

Medic came and put a bandage on my bleeding flank. Meanwhile Celestia was looking around. Then she realized and said:

"Hasn't everyone noticed anything?"

"No... what is it?" Cadence answered

"Changelings... they stopped the attack!"

"I have a pretty damn bad feeling about this..." Mike looked around

"They are up to something... I can feel it!" Celestia continued...


	24. The start of our new life

Chapter 22

''The start of our new life''

_**Notes: Ok, here we go... the end of this war. There won't be any battlefield action, because it will be too complicated for some people. You know... not everyone knows Predator missiles, UAV-46 scans, Advanced flash missiles, etc. So I will just end it here. Ok?**_

The big dust cloud disappeared and we regrouped. I had my left flank bandaged. The whole defense battalion was scattered. Everyone slowly came to sense and regrouped with their squadmates.

"Wow... it's too quiet!" I said

"I agree..." said Celestia

Then officer Mike found us.

"Guys! Miller! There you all are!"

"Mike, are your soldiers still operational?" I asked

"Roger, they are standing by for new orders." Mike answered

"Round them up, set up a new defense point!"

"Roger that, sarge..." Mike answered and went back to his squad and started to build up a new defense point.

Suddenly, Shining Armour looked around and remembered something... his sister.

"Ranger? Where's Twilight?"

"She is in the hospital! Her..."

I couldn't finish my sentence because Shining grabbed my throat.

"In hospital?! Is she injured?! If I see a single scratch on her body, I swear... I will tear you apart!"

I was choking

"Shining! Stop! You don't understand!" Celestia said

"What is it then? Why is she in the hospital?!"

Celestia sighted and told Shining everything that was happening between me and Twilight. Shining's and Cadence's faces became confused. Not sure if shock or joy.

"T... Twilight... my little sister... has a... baby?" Shining said

"Yes." Celestia answered

"That's... that's just... incredible! She has her own family! My little sister has a family! Wow... why didn't you tell us, your highness?"

"Because I was afraid that you could destroy Twilight's dream. This is a very special moment that we should leave how it is. Twilight needed her loved one, and now she finally has him."

"Ranger... I will be honored to be the witness of your wedding." Shining realized

"Count me in." Cadence approved

"Wow... thank you..." I didn't know what to say

Unfortunately this moment was interrupted by Mike.

"Miller! Hey, Miller! UAV scan reported that enemy units are retreating and fleeing!"

"Alright! Good work out there, Mike!"

"Is it over?" Celestia asked

"Yes, your highness... it's over. Changelings are probably going to be back but not anytime soon." I answered.

We stood there for about a minute, looking at the retreating changeling army. Then Celestia thought and said

"Could you all please come to the castle? I have something to tell you."

"Alright, your highness, let's go!" I said

"Oh... and Officer Mike? You have to come too."

"Uhh... me? The hell... all right! I'm comin with ya!"

We went inside the castle and then in the royal hall. We stopped in the middle of the room. Cadence, Shining and Luna was next to Celestia, while I and Mike were standing in front of them. There was a small silence and then Celestia said

"I thank you both with all my heart. You have saved this place or even the whole Equestria from the changeling invasion. Ranger? I fully trust you and your actions. You have proven that you and Officer are true heroes. You risked your lives to save us."

"Whoah... highness... we are just doing our job. We are military! We protect the good." I said

"Yeah! No need to thank us! We will be here and will be doing our best to serve you!" Mike mentioned

"As a reward, Officer Mike can now enter Equestria at any time. He won't be attacked and will be honored for serving our world. Now you are free to go. Thank you."

"Jeez... thanks your highness... will remember..." Mike said and went back to his battalion to round up his men and leave Equestria, because the job was done.

"And for you, Ranger. I, Princess Celestia, pronounce you - the Knight of Equestria!"

"What?! Holy... oh damn... I don't know what to say! Wow... I really appreciate it, your highness. Thank you!"

"No, Ranger. Thank You!"

Then Celestia looked up in the air for a moment.

"Ranger, Twilight is waiting for you. Go and see your son." Celestia said

"What?! Oh god! I completely forgot! Wait a sec... a son? I have a colt?"

"Yes, now go! Twilight is worried about you."

"We will see you soon, Ranger!" Cadence said as I ran outside the castle

It was a sunny day. I was running through Ponyville like crazy. I had only one thought in my head – Twilight. When I finally reached the hospital, I ran past the reception and went upstairs. I opened the Twilight's room's door and I saw them...

"RANGER!" Twilight yelled when she saw me

"TWI!" I yelled too

We hugged each other for a long time.

"Oh Ranger... I was so worried about you. I was waiting for you all the time!"

"Don't worry. The changelings were stopped. There's no danger anymore!"

"Ranger. Look at him!" Twilight showed me the baby. He was a small, blue pegasus pony, with a black mane.

"Wow, Twi! He looks so cute! And he has wings!" I said. Even my solid Army Ranger's heart could see that.

"How do you want to call him?" Twilight asked

"I don't know... you think of a name!"

"Maybe... umm... Skylon? Because his fur is as blue as the sky... and he can fly!"

"Nice name! Well... hi there, little Skylon Sparkle! Ha, ha! Sounds good!"

"Wait a sec... Ranger? Are you injured?" Twilight saw the bandage around my flank

"Oh... yeah... a shrapnel hit my left flank. It will be fine." I answered

"Oh dear... does it hurt?"

"Stop worrying about me! We need to start to worry about him!"

"Alright! Nurse said that I will be able to go home in 2 days."

"Don't worry! I will stay here with you!" I said

"Ranger... I love you..."

"Heh... I love you too, Twi..."

Now the moment has came. We were a family. Now it will be one heck of responsibility to take care of Twilight and Skylon. Hah! Not to worry! I am a freaking U.S Army Ranger! Nothing will be able to destroy our friendship and love!

.

For now...


	25. Meet the Abrams

Chapter 23

''Meet the Abrams''

_**Notes: Listen! Twilight WILL become an alicorn! Just give me some time and be patient, ok?**_

_**Oh, and btw: The 13th chapter ending literally made me hate mlp:fim a bit... sry... but that doesn't mean that i will end writing... i'll just see what i can do.**_

Weeks had passed since the changeling attack. Skylon learned to talk, but couldn't learn to fly yet. Though he was practicing with Dash. Me and Twilight were really good parents. At least we tried to be. Skylon loved us! Though sometimes we had some small arguments. But that's only natural. He is just a kid.

One day, we were just staying home. I was thinking about the old Blackhawk 4-4, Twilight was reading, Spike was playing with Skylon. Suddenly Sky got curious about my cutie-mark.

"Dad? Why does your cutie-mark says ''Ranger''? Isn't that your name?"

"Well... uhh... it's hard to explain." I answered.

"Sky! You have to go to bed! It's 21 o'clock!" Twilight came in the room and said

"Mom! It's holiday! I don't have school!"

"Just listen to Twilight, ok?" I said

"Ugh... ok... good night..." he sighted and went upstairs

"Wow, Twi... you just saved my butt! I just don't want to tell Skylon anything about military!"

"Maybe you should tell him?"

"I don't think so... he is just a kid! War is not anything good! It might be morally bad for him!"

"Whatever you say... umm... Ranger?"

"Mhm?"

"It's been a long time since you last kissed me!"

"Uhh... so?"

"Well, Skylon's in bed, Spike just went upstairs and probably will stay there for a while... maybe we could do something together!"

"Like... what?"

"You know... have fun when nobody's around..." Twilight whispered and slowly closed in on me.

Our lips were almost together, but this glorious moment was interrupted by some kinda beeping.

"Holy... It's the old transmitter! What the hell?" I said and got the old transmitter from the cupboard.

"Ranger! Why now?"

"Sorry, Twi. But this might be important... This is Hunter 2-1 speaking, who is this, over?"

"Hunter 2-1, this is Ostwind 5. Be advised, our UAV has spotted enemy armor at south-west. About 12 klicks from your A-O. How copy? "

"What... Bad copy, Ostwind 5. Please repeat."

"You have heavy enemy armor south-west about 12 klicks from your current position, copy?"

"Copy that, Ostwind 5. Requesting anti-armor ground support!"

"Affirmative. Sending AT squad to your location. ETA 30 minutes. Ostwind 5 out."

"What was it?" Twlight asked

"Enemy... Armor?" I was scared

"What's ''enemy armor'' supposed to mean?"

"Our enemy has a tank!" I said

"That's not possible! Changelings don't have tanks! You, soldiers, are the only ones who has that stuff."

"I will go check it out! Stay here with Skylon."

"Dad! I will come with you!" Skylon yelled from the second floor

"You were supposed to be in bed!" Twilight yelled back

Skylon came downstairs and quickly jumped on my back

"No! I will go with my dad and that's it!"

"Sky, it's too dangerous!" I said

"So? I'm not afraid of some small parasprites or some stupid changelings! I will kick them in the face!" Skylon said

"Goddamnit... fine... but Twilight, please come with us!"

"Of course." Twilight answered

We were walking towards Ostwind's designated location. Fortunately Skylon saw one of his friends... Applebloom!

"Hey, Sky!" she said

"Hey, Applebloom! Guess where i'm going?"

"I dunno! Fishing with your family?"

"Nope! I am going to see our enemies! And fight them!"

"Wow! You will surely get your cutiemark there!"

"Maybe... maybe... anyways..."

"Sky! C'mon! Don't fall behind!"

"Ahh... sorry, Applebloom, but I have to go. Cya!"

"Cya! Good luck in the fight!"

Ostwind's designated location drew us in the Everfree Woods.

"Damn... they can't have any tanks, because they can't transport them in forests!"

"Ranger... maybe let's just go home?" Twilight said

"I have to see what's happening there! Or that thing might attack us by surprise!"

"Yeah, mom! Why are you so scared? Forest? Pfft... big deal!"

"You are the most important thing I have ever had, sweetie! I just don't want to risk and maybe even lose you!"

"Mom! I'm not a baby! I know what i'm doing! You don't have to worry about me!"

Suddenly we stopped

"Ranger? What is it?" Twilight asked

"Crouch and follow me..." I answered quietly

We went in the bushes and looked what's at the other side...

"Oh... my... god..." I whispered

"Ranger! Please let's get back before it sees us!"

It was and M1A1 Abrams! The one who got immobilized back in the changeling fight! It's taken by changelings and we were looking how they examine the tank.

"Oh, damnit! Tracks are dead, but the goddamn turret and main gun is still in working condition! Let's get out of here till AT squad arrives!"

"Finally... Sky? Let's get back home... Sky? Skylon where are you?"

"Skylon's not here?!"

"I don't kn... OH DEAR CELESTIA!"

"Wha... OH MY GOD!"

Skylon was running towards the tank.

"C'mon! It's just you and me, buddy! Show me what have you got!" He talked to the tank.

Changelings just looked at him and laughed.

"Shut up, changeling scum! I will show you how real warriors fight!"

Skylon charged the tank and hit it with his hoof...

"Ouch!"

Three of the changelings jumped in the tank and aimed it's turret at Skylon... they had examined the tank far enough to know how to shoot and aim.

"SKYLON!" Twilight yelled

"SKYLON, GET BACK! SKY! GET THE HELL BACK! RUUN!" I yelled

The main gun was ready to fire it's heavy 105mm gun. I quickly ran and hit Sky's side and we both fell out of the tank's gun range. The tank fired eventually. A VERY loud explosion was heard and a lot of dust around us.

"AHH! DAD! IT'S SO LOUD! My ears hurt!"

"Skylon! Are you alright?! Talk to me!" I yelled

"Dad! What is that thing?!"

"I said, ARE YOU OK?"

"Yes I am! What's happening here?!"

"Ranger! Skylon! Thank heavens, you're alright... let's get out of here!" Twilight said

One of the changelings saw us and the tank aimed at us again.

"DAMNIT! RUUN! DON'T STOP!"

We ran like hell, but the tank fired another round. Fortunately he missed, but...

"AHH! GOD!" I fell on the ground

"Ranger! Are you hurt?!" Twilight said

"Shrapnel! Shrapnel! Damnit! Run! Save Skylon!"

"I won't leave you here!"

Twilight used her powerful magic to aim the tank's turret away from us. Meanwhile Skylon was next to me

"Dad! Get up! C'mon!"

Fortunately Twilight's magic wasn't strong enough to hold the turret which had a weight of about 2 tons. It slowly aimed at us again.

"Ranger! Please get up! I can't hold it!"

I painfully got up and we got away from there. The tank fired another round but it missed us by 14 feet.

We finally got home. I was healing my wound.

"Dad? Will you finally explain what's going on here?"

"...alright... you see... I am not from this world. I got here through a portal. I live on Earth, not Equestria. I was a human. My job was to fight the bad guys out there. I am a U.S Army Ranger, 14th Regiment, Seeker company, 3rd battalion. I am a military soldier... Princess Celestia pronounced me as the Knight of Equestria...

"WHAT?!" Twilight and Skylon yelled simultaneously.

"Yes... sorry, I didn't tell you that, Twi..."

"Wow... my dad is a military soldier... a Knight... wow!"

"Ranger! I don't know what to say!"

"Just don't forget that we have a changeling tank out there that almost killed us all..."

It was a pretty fucked up day... at least for me...


	26. Completely By Surprise Part-1

Chapter 24

''Completely by surprise pt1''

_**Notes: WARNING! This chapter's both parts are pretty long, so read only if you have the interest and will to do so. Anyways, they're so long because it's the episode where Twilight become's an alicorn... and...you asked for it... I will die... :-| btw: I skipped the part where the changeling-captured Abrams was destroyed by the AT units I called. It was too boring to write so I skipped that part. Who wants to know how a tank blows up anyways?!**_

It was a dark night. Ponyville was asleep as well as I, Twilight and Skylon were. Our hearts were calm, because the yesterday's tank was destroyed by the units I called. Ponyville was all in darkness. Only grasshoppers were heard. This night won't be so calm, though... something was inside the black darkness...

"This is One-One. We have a positive ID on all three of them, over." said an unknown voice

"This is One-Two, copy that. Continue monitoring their position, how copy?" said another voice

"Roger, One-Two... One-Three, go low-profile and capture the target. Weapons-safe. Engage only if spotted."

"Solid copy. One-Three is on the move."

"Roger, see you on scopes. Squad, regroup at 1-2-6-3-8 when the target is in custody, copy?"

"Roger that."

"Affirmative."

Twilight and I was sleeping. Skylon couldn't fall asleep.

"I just can't believe it... my dad... he is a soldier... how awesome is that!" he thought in his bed

Suddenly, he heard the door opening downstairs.

"W... who's there?" Skyon whispered and hid under his pillow.

He had a very strong feeling that something is coming upstairs. But he didn't see anyone.

"H... H... Hello?" he was scared

Then he felt something right behind him... Skylon looked back and saw...

Ghost Recon soldier...

"A...!" Skylon tried to yell, but he put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Shhh... go to sleep, kiddo." the soldier whispered

"Mhmf! Mfff..." Skylon tried to scream, but no luck. He got chloroformed and fell asleep.

Ghost Recon soldier ,aka One-Three, placed him in his special backpack. Then he disappeared along with Skylon...

A while after, the Ghost Recon squad regrouped. Their rendezvous point was on a mountain. There was a beautiful view of Canterlot and the Castle. There was lights all over Canterlot and it looked marvelous in the dark night.

"One-Two! Someone's coming! Stay down!" One-One whispered

"Stand down... this is One-Three..."

"Oh, damn. You scared us."

"Heh, heh... guess what I have?"

"The target?"

"Eyup."

"Nice work, One-Three."

"Looks like you both found a good spot."

"Yeah, pretty bad-ass view... show us the kid, will ya?"

One-Three opened the backpack and put Skylon on the ground.

"Wow... his parents will be pissed."

"Haha, you don't say, mate."

"Alright. One-Two, set up the UAV. We have to know when it starts."

Soon, the sun started rising. Birds started to sing... ponies woke up and started to walk around the streets of Ponyville...

Twilight and I woke up at the same time.

"Morning, Twi!" I said

"Morning, handsome." Twilight answered.

When she got out and made her bed, she went to Skylon's bed.

"Good morning, sweetie!" she whispered and took off the pillow to give her little colt a warm kiss in the morning... but he wasn't there!

"Wha? Skylon?"

"What is it?" I asked

"He... he is not here!"

"Maybe he's downstairs." I said

Twilight went downstairs and saw Spike reading a book.

"Spike? Have you seen Skylon?"

"Nope. Is he missing?"

"I... I don't know..." Twilight started to worry

I came downstairs

"Did you found him?"

"No... Ranger, i'm worried... what if he took that US Army thing too seriously? He might get into real trouble!"

"That cannot happen. Besides, he is a smart pegasus! He won't do anything that stupid! Maybe he is just playing outside with his friends!"

Twilight went outside and looked around.

"Sky?! Where are you?" she yelled, but no response. She came back in the house.

"Maybe he is just playing hide n' seek with us! Without telling!" I said

We went back upstairs and looked for him. Twilight looked in closets and under our beds. Meanwhile I walked past Skylon's bed and noticed a weird smell... I took Skylon's bed pillow and smelled it...

"Oh god... OH GOD..." I said because I recognized the smell

"What is it?" Twilight asked

"He has been captured..." I said in shock

Twilight just looked at me.

"You're joking... right?" her heart started beating like hell

"No... it's chloroform goddamnit! He was put down by force!"

"Oh my gosh... please... say that it's not the truth... please..."

"I don't know, Twi... we can only ho..." I stopped in the middle of the sentence

Twilight looked at me with tears.

"Oh my god... Shadow Company... Ghost Squad!"

"No... Ranger... No! My little Skylon... with those guys?"

"I'm afraid so..."

Twilight desperately fell on the ground in shock. I quickly gave her a glass of water.

"C'mon, Twi. Get up and drink it! Stay strong and don't lose focus. We will find him whatever it costs."

"...a... all right." she answered.

While Twilight was trying to calm herself down, I was trying to get support from our forces. I picked up the transmitter and tried

"This is Hunter 2-1, does anyone copy?"

"Hear you loud and clear, Hunter 2-1, this is Ostwind 5. Send."

"I need an immediate Advanced UAV support. We have a captured friendly."

"Copy that, 2-1. Sending a heavy recon. Stand by... what are the coordinates?"

"From grid-1-6-7 to grid-2-5-6 copy?"

"Roger. Stand by for UAV scan. Ostwind out."

Soon, we saw a plane over our heads which made a large circle in the air, flew back and disappeared.

"Hunter 2-1, this is Ostwind 5. Scan complete. What does your friendly look like?"

"He's small, blue and with black mane."

"Uhh, stand by... stand by... roger, your friendly is at grid-1-8-8, how copy?"

"Many thanks, Ostwind 5. Hunter out."

"Always ready to help, Ostwind 5 out."

"C'mon Twilight! I know where Skylon is!"

"You do?! Oh thank Celestia!"

We both began to run to the mountain where Ghost squad and our Sky is.

Meanwhile on the mountain...

"One-Two? Was that a UAV?"

"Affirmative, One-One... damn sergeant has support, damnit!"

"Not to worry. He can't see us anyways. We have UAV jammers in our suits"

"Negative, One-Three. They can find us, because of our hostage."

"Damnit... what now?"

"One-Three, hide a mic and a motion sensor in his hair. That will keep the track of him. And we will be able to strike at the very best moment."

"Roger... sensors planted."

"Ok, leave him and let's move a bit higher in the mountain so no one finds us."

"Copy that..."

They moved higher in the mountains.

Soon, we finally got here.

"Sky?! Hey! Skylon!"

"Skylon! Where are you?"

We were yelling.

"Damnit! Where is he? He was supposed to be here!" I said

"Maybe... OH GODNESS! SKYLON!" Twilight yelled when she saw Skylon lying on the road.

"Sky! Please wake up! Skylon! You hear me? Wake up! Please!" Twilight desperately said and hugged him. Skylon finally coughed few times and woke up.

"T... Twilight? Mom? Dad?"

"SKYLON! You're ok! Thank heavens! I was so worried about you!" Twilight yelled in tears

I was looking around so nothing happens by surprise. Because this really looked like a trap. Twilight picked up Skylon on her back and we went back home. It was pretty late and Twilight gently placed Skylon in his bed.

"Mom?"

"What is it?"

"Can you lock the door next time?"

"Don't worry. We will always lock the door. Now get some rest, sweetie." Twilight said and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, mom!"

"Love you too!" Twilight turned off the lights and quietly went downstairs.

I was sitting and staring at the transmitter. I was in deep thoughts about this.

"Why would they capture someone... but let him go?" I thought

"Ranger?"

"Mhm?"

"I just wanted to... say thanks... for being such a responsible father and even calling an airplane to find him."

"Twilight... no need to say thanks. That's our child and it's our destiny to take a good care of him!"

"Alright. I think that we should go to sleep. It's almost midnight. Spike and Skylon is in bed already!"

"Ok... let's go to sleep..."

We went to sleep. This was a hard day for us, though... but it's only the beginning...

_**After Note: Don't worry, folks! This is really just the beginning! Well, I don't want to reveal the next part's secrets, but I can say two words – Wedding & Alicorn... :)**_


	27. Completely By Surprise (FINAL)

Chapter 24

''Completely by Surprise Pt–2''

_**Notes: This is it... just a few inches below there is the final part of chapter 24... WARNING: This is not how it happened in the real MLP:FIM. This is completely my own idea! So plz don't be mad at me :P anyways... won't keep you busy, just go and read it, damnit! xD**_

Canterlot. The Castle. Celestia and Luna were looking at the morning sun on the balcony.

"It's time." Celestia said while looking at the sun

"Are you sure that they're ready? This is not that easy after all." Luna said

"I know what I'm doing, little sister. They are strong. Twilight is the most powerful student I have ever seen in 1000 years. Her magic is unbelievable."

"And why Ranger? He is not even from our world!"

"He is the strongest of us all. He has a solid mind, a solid heart, and solid thoughts. He is full with courage. He could take care of whole Equestria by himself if he had to. Protection is needed for us to survive. He can grant us peace. Also... Twilight couldn't do this alone. It would be too much for her little, young heart."

"And the little Skylon?"

"He is a special one. He came from both of their souls. That means that he is something unique. Ranger's strength and Twilight's power. It's only the matter of time when he will acknowledge his true power. Right now he needs to learn from Ranger and Twilight."

"I don't know, sister. The portal is still open and the changelings or discord could still attack us any moment now."

"The portal will close itself and all evil will scatter when the moment comes."

"But it can rise again..."

"True, but it takes time and meanwhile Twilight and Ranger will become true leaders of Equestria."

"What about us?"

"We will still be here, and we will still be in charge of Equestria, but they will keep an eye on the world's safety and balance between good and evil."

"This will be a big moment..."

"Yes, it will be. Please help our ponies to prepare Canterlot for this evening."

"Will do, sister."

Luna went outside the castle leaving Celestia on the balcony alone. Celestia picked up ink and paper with her magic and started to write a letter...

Meanwhile in Ponyville Twilight was reading a story for Skylon, who actually didn't, but pretended that he is listening to it. I was just thinking about my own problems... Shadow Company, Mike, U.S Army, Friends, Ghost Squad... etc.

Suddenly... we heard a door knock. Twilight opened the door and there was a pegasus Royal Guard in gold armor, who gave her a letter. And then flew back to Canterlot.

"A letter from princess Celestia?! From a Royal Guard? This must be important!" Twilight said, opened the letter and began to read it. When she finished, she quickly combed her hair and said:

"Ranger! We have to go to Canterlot immediately! This is very important!"

"What? What did the letter say?" I asked

"It said that we must go to Canterlot's Castle immediately. Princess Celestia want's to tell us something important in private!"

"Roger... let's go."

"Spike! Please take care of Skylon! I hope that you can handle this job."

"Easy as pie!" He said and winked at Skylon, who winked back at him too.

We went outside, where there was a Royal Golden Chariot waiting for us.

"Wow... this really is important!" I thought as I got in

We flew all the way to the Castle. When we arrived, Celestia was waiting for us in the main hall.

"What the heck is happening here? What kind of celebration is everyone getting ready for?" I asked

"I have no idea! Let's go and see Celestia!" Twilight looked around and answered

We went inside the castle. Celestia was waiting for us in the middle of the hall. She was smiling at us when we came in.

"My dearest student and her chevalier! It's so nice to see you!" she said

"We got your letter, highness! What was the thing you wanted to discuss with us?" Twilight gave Princess a serious look.

"Don't worry, Twilight, this isn't a test. This is more like an offer."

"We're listening." I said

"Sorry for the mess outside, but we are getting ready for the most important wedding Equestria has ever had!"

"A wedding? Who is getting married?" Twilight asked

Celestia looked and smiled at us. It looked like Twilight was trying to read from her eyes.

"Your highness? Are WE the ones who are getting... married?!"

"That's right, my dearest student. Today, if you wish to."

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Twilight yelled and started to jump in joy.

"Your highness?! Are you serious about this?!" I asked while holding my happiness inside me, because it would be just... weird if a U.S Army Ranger Sergeant just starts to jump around.

"I am serious, Ranger. You are her groom. And she is your bride."

Twilight stopped to jump around and just hugged me.

"Ranger! I am so happy! I will be your bride! I can't believe it! I just can't! Oh... i'm probably dreaming! Poke me in the eye to make sure!" Twilight said and held me.

"Haha, calm down, Twi. We still have to tell everyone about this and get our clothes for the wedding!"

"Don't worry. Rarity was informed before I told you and she has already made the dresses. And everyone has already been told about this." Celestia mentioned

"That means... we only have to wait!" I thought

Twilight was so excited that she sung:

_While we were apart it seemed so wrong  
I longed for you my whole life long  
I ached to be with you so very much  
To hear your voice to feel your touch  
_Then she just hugged and kissed me.

"Whoah, Twi. Take it easy, haha!"

"Sorry, Ranger. But I just can't! I'm so excited!"

"You two better go home and get ready. We will finish the decorations. We still have some work to do here. You will be advised when it's ready." Celestia said

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Twilight said and hugged the Princess

"Haha... ok, my dear student, but I really have work to do."

"Thank you, your highness! We insanely appreciate your effort." I said as we went out of the castle

"You're welcome." Celestia smiled

We went home. As soon as we opened the door, Skylon jumped and knocked us both on the ground.

"Mom?! Dad?! Are you getting married?!" he yelled

"Yes, we are! How do you know?" Twilight asked

"Letters about the wedding are in every mailbox in Equestria!"

"But... you can't really read, can you?" I asked

"Hello? There is a thing called ''Spike'', Duh!"

"Oh..."

"So! Are we going to Canterlot?! I have never been there! Oh gosh! I will see Princess Celestia! Wow!"

"We will go, Sky. Just go take a bath before we go."

"On my way!" Skylon said and ran in the bathroom

While we were getting ready, I looked out of the window and saw that everyone was really excited about the wedding and some were already gone to Canterlot.

It was night...

And it was time for us to go to the Castle and make our dream come true.

The golden chariot arrived with golden armored Royal Guards in front.

"WOW! That's the most awesome ride I have ever seen in my entire life!" Skylon said when he got in it.

"Haha, this is only the smallest part from what you will see when we arrive." Twilight said

"Smallest part?! Wow! Just can't wait till we get there!" Sky answered

.

Meanwhile on the mountain next to Canterlot...

"One-One... wake up! We lost the sensor's signal! They're coming!"

"Rog! Keep the castle in your scope, One-Two."

"Copy that. Monitoring position..."

"One-Three... set up the Light Fifty. But put in 75. cal Prototype rounds"

"Roger... Rifle is set up and thermal scope functioning"

"Ok. One-Two, advise when they arrive."

"Copy that..."

.

We arrived at Canterlot. When we landed, Shining Armour and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or Cadence was waiting for us. When we got out, there was a huge crowd of cheering ponies both sides of the red carpet that led inside the castle. It was just marvelous here!

"Twilight! Ranger! Finally you're here!" Cadence said

She and Shining Armour led us past the pony crowd and led inside the castle where celestia was waiting.

"OH WOW! Is that the Princess?! Oh no... is my mane alright? Are my hooves shiny?" Skylon stressed

"Don't worry, Sky. You look perfect!" Cadence encouraged him.

"Welcome, my dear ponies. Please, Shining? Cadence? You know what to do." Celestia said

Shining Armour led me where I was supposed to get dressed and Cadence led Twilight to the other side where she was supposed to do the same.

Skylon was left alone in front of her highness Celestia. He was trembling.

"You must be little Skylon!"

"Y... yes... y... your... highness..." he said

"Looks like you see me for the first time. Don't be afraid! Come, we'll see your parents there!" Celestia said and led Skylon where the wedding ceremony will be done.

There were lots of ponies in the main hall. They were waiting for the groom and bride to show up. The main wedding ceremony will be held on the balcony, so all other ponies will be able to see us. When Sky saw the HUGE pony crowd over the balcony, he pailed.

"What's the problem, Skylon? You haven't seen so many ponies?" Celestia smiled

Skylon just stressfully nodded.

There were almost 5,000 ponies under the balcony! They all wanted to see the wedding ceremony.

.

"One-One, we see the kid! It's starting!"

"Roger, One-Two. One-Three! Take the shot when they come in range!"

"Which one of them?"

"Your choice, One-Three."

"Copy that. Monitoring position..."

"Check the Distance."

"2338 meters from possible target location."

"Check ammo"

"Fully loaded and bullet is in chamber."

"Check wind"

"2 knots to the west"

"Check bullet drop"

"About 4 meters."

"Okay... just lay down and wait for the prey..."

.

The royal thrumpets started blowing. This was it. The moment that I and Twilight were waiting for...

I, and Shining Armour behind me, approached the balcony. The HUGE crowd just yelled in joy when I stopped on the balcony. I had a golden armor with my element in front of my chest. It was glowing in the night.

.

"One-One! Confirmed ID 1, repeat, Confirmed ID 1! Take the shot?!"

"Negative, wait for ID 2."

"Roger..."

.

Then... Twilight and Cadence behind her Approached the balcony. The crowd just yelled because we were finally both there on the balcony. Twilight had a perfectly white dress with her element on top of her head. She was beautiful.

.

"Alright! One-Three! Weapons Free! Repeat! Weapons Free!"

.

We were both standing if front of Celestia, who was smiling at us. Then she started the speech.

.

"One-Three! Shoot, Damnit! What the fuck are you waiting for?!"

"Shit! One-One! JAMMED! BULLET JAMMED!"

.

Celestia ended her speech and said the last words:

"Now you can kiss the bride."

We kissed each other and something weird happened...

Twilight started to glow brightly. We closed our eyes when we kissed each other. Twilight's glowing became stronger and stronger and...

She got wings when the glow ended!

The magic of love had finally done what it had to do...

The crowd yelled in joy! Cheers were heard all over Equestria.

.

"One-Three! RELOAD AND FIRE!"

One-Three reloaded the weapon and aimed at us.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! FIRE!"

"I'M AIMNG, SIR!"

"THEY'RE ENDING! FIRE! NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"STILL AIMING!"

"FIRE THE GODDAMN WEAPON! NOW! FIRE!"

.

Bullet was fired...

.

We stopped kissing each other and looked in each others eyes... we were married... Cadence and Armour cheered for us and so did Celestia. All Equestria cheered for us.

"Twilight! You have wings!" I said

"I'm an alicorn now! Ranger! I'm an alicorn!" Twilight yelled and hugged me.

.

Soon... a bullet flew through my body...

"AHH!" I yelled in pain and fell on the ground

"AAAAAAAAH!" Twilight yelled in shock

The whole crowd under the balcony got quiet. Something happened... but no one saw what exactly"

.

"One-One, target confirmed killed."

"Great job, squad. Let's get the hell back at our base before we are found."

.

RANGER! DEAR GODNESS! RANGER! Twilight yelled

"Oh no! Ranger..." Celestia said in shock

"DAD! NOO! DAD! RANGER!" Skylon yelled and ran closer.

"Skylon! No, wait! Stay here..." Cadence said in tears and held him and closed his eyes.

"RANGER! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! NO! PLEASE!" Twilight cried and hugged my bleeding body

.

There i was... my dead, bleeding corpse was just lying on the ground...

It was a vital hit. Through my chest, that means, my heart and lungs were completely destroyed by the 75. Prototype Cal bullet.

**_After Notes: Maybe my body was dead... but i'm not :P_**


	28. 10,000 VIEWS!

**!-10,000-!**

**Holy shit! Ten-fucking-thousand people have visited this story... in just TWO MONTHS!**

**I thank you all for the time you are taking to read my first story i have ever made! I am so glad that you like it and are writing about it in reviews! I have been getting some PM's about the story too, like: some suggestions, personal reviews, deviantart reviews (there is a thing called ''comments'' in devianart. Why are you sending reviews through fanfiction PM's? xD), and some silly stuff like drawings. I just love your drawings, guys. Looks like you are really into the story! Especially the Splash Art... wow... i thank you A LOT! Also, some parodies are made... i love em xD. You have been given me so many awesome ideas in the reviews and through PM. Like... the killing Ranger thing is completely your idea :P**

**Well... enough about that. Fortunately, i have crazy-bitch-ass projects from 22nd february till 1st march , so i don't think that i will be able to just sit down and write a proper chapter for the story. I apologize for the inconvenience, but i will still recieve and send some replies and PM's. So feel free to write :)**

**Big thanks and Cheers – Sgt. John Miller**

**PS: Twilight wasn't here to correct me while i was writing... so there could be some grammar mistakes :)**


	29. Waking of the dead?

Chapter 25

''Waking the dead''

_**Notes: I had some free time, but i won't be writing a chapter of the story like, every day! Anyways Ranger... i mean... I'm dead. That kinda sucks. But hey, Twilight is an alicorn and a princess now... a princess... she is a princess... AH FUCK IT! I'M DEAD! XD**_

_**Btw: Ending is awesome :3**_

"W... what happened? Shit, where am i?" I said as i woke up somewhere.

I was in the sky... I was flying! How?

"The fuck?! Whoah! Why am I in the middle of the fucking air?!"

Suddenly... I hear a voice behind me...

"What's up, rookie?"

"BAAAH!" I yelled and quickly turned around to see who the fuck said that

"Take it easy, Miller."

It was Commander Taylor. He was in his human form.

"Commander?! But... but... what the fuck?"

"Heh... never thought that you will see me again?"

"Yeah... how can you still be alive?! I thought that Ghosts have extreme lethal weaponry!"

"They have..."

"How can you still be alive?!"

"I'm not..."

"But I see you right here! I'm talking to you!"

"John, are you fucking stupid? I'm dead! You're dead down there! We're dead!"

"Bu... b... no... I'm dead?"

"You really thought that you will survive a 75. Cal Prototype round in your chest... did you?"

"I... no. I didn't..."

We somehow flew closer to the ground, till we saw the castle. There were lots of ponies... and the balcony...

"Twilight!"

"She can't hear and see you. You're like a ghost. A spirit."

"T... that's me?" I was looking at my bleeding body.

"Yes. It's totally you... holy shit... that 75. Cal round did a pretty damn big job there... your chest is freaking torn up." Commander said when he examined the situation closer.

I flew down on the balcony and looked at what's happening... no one could see me. I walked on the balcony and saw... saw how Twilight was crying... her dress was all stained in blood... my blood. She was hugging my body... I had tears in my eyes... I really wanted to get her attention, but I couldn't do anything. I was just a spirit...

Celestia... Cadence... Shining... and Skylon... all had tears in their eyes. I walked in front of Twilight and looked in her shiny eyes... she was extremely suffering... she had shock... she didn't know what to do... what to expect... frustrated... confused... just awful.

"C'mon, sarge... we can't do anything... let it be." Commander said next to me

"Why... why me..." I had tears dripping from my eyes

"Well, I'm sorry, Miller, but your fate decides your fortune. Now let's go, you can't help them."

We flew away. I looked back... and saw how Twilight was still holding me... till it all disappeared.

"Commander?"

"Yes?"

"If we can see the dead... then... can I see my parents?"

Commander stopped and looked at me.

"Son? I'm afraid... not."

"Why?"

"They're not dead..."

"WHAT?! But... but... that nuke... 2015... Paul Jackson Miller... but..." I was confused

"Jackson survived the crash... I was with him in the chopper. We were picked up by Ghost Squad after the chopper was downed. Your father had amnesia after the crash... he couldn't remember you. He now works with the CIA."

"And... what about my mom?"

"Your mother thought that you and your father died in the nuke explosion... she was shocked. She moved to Europe to start a new life. She now works as a secretary for British Army Commander. Remember the day when your officer sent you home?"

"Yeah?"

"You were supposed to see your mother that day... but our missile shot you down."

"But... why?"

"You knew about shadow company too much. You were on the red list."

"Red list?"

"We call it ''the red list''. It's a list of people who know too much about the government, the CIA, FBI, etc. "

"Damn..."

"Uhh... sorry... it was our job..."

"Don't worry... it's just... I understand..." I said, frowned and looked at the ground

"Anyways, if we look at it from the good side... I finally have someone to talk to! You don't even know how boring it is when you have no one to talk to!" Commander mentioned

"Commander? I haven't seen you this happy since you joined the military."

"Heh... we're not in the military anymore so... why not have a little joy in my mind?"

"Yeah... true..."

"...you still want to get back, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's... I have a son there... a loved one... and I was supposed to become a prince..."

"Yea... that sucks for you... wait, did you really loved her?"

"Yeah?"

"Just... you love a pony... what the fuck?"

"You don't know her, sir. She has so much inside her. Twilight may look like a weird pony thing, but she is wonderful as a girl."

"I see..."

"It's just... I want to get back."

.

Meanwhile in the castle Twilight was just crying and holding me for over 30 minutes...

"Ranger... why... why did you leave me? Please, come back... I can't live without you... I love you..."

"Twilight... I'm sorry." Celestia said and came closer

"No, your Majesty... we can save him, right? T... there has to be some kind of a spell that could help us!"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't one. You can't revive the dead. Please... leave him. He's gone."

"No! I will stay with him! I will stay till he wakes up! I will stay forever! I won't let him go!"

"Let's just give Twilight a bit more time... this is a tough moment..." Cadence mentioned

They all left the balcony. There was just me, Twilight, and that's it.

Celestia went outside the castle to somehow explain this situation to everypony.

Every single one of the 5,000 ponies frowned when they heard what happened. And some even started to cry. A prince of Equestria has fallen... it was like the end of the world, because Equestria never lost a leader. This was the first time...

Everypony just walked back to their homes. Sadness was all over Equestria...

.

"Miller, wanna go fishing?"

"What?"

"Fishing!"

"Are you ok, commander? Have you hit your head or somethin?"

"Not really... I'm just bored... you see, there's completely nothing to do here when you have no one to talk to!"

"Commander... if you don't mind, I just lost my loved one."

"Right... I understand..."

"But, I can't just sit here and do nothing... yeah... let's go fishing... but how?"

"Let's just fly down, shall we?" commander said

Our spirits flew down next to a lake. Commander just landed and sat on the water... of course he didn't become wet because he was just a spirit. Then I flew down and sat next to him.

"Alright. Now let's just spot fishies."

"Commander... are you really ok? I mean... you act like a 5 year old kid."

"You see, John, I have been a commander for about 10 years and it's just too hard to be serious all the time. I actually like that I died. I can finally be free! No worries about the war, my mates, shadow company, and government... just you, me and freedom!"

"Yeah... true..." I said as we were looking in the water and trying to see something.

We were just sitting there on the water... Sun was shining, birds singing, water sparkling. Just a beautiful day.

Suddenly... I hear someone coming...

"Commander..."

"Call me Taylor, ok?"

"Ok... Taylor! Someone is coming!"

We both looked at the place where the sound was coming from. It was Twilight... she wanted to sit here and think about everything what happened in the castle. The new princess had her bloddy dress on and still some tears in her eyes.

"Hey... it's your mate!" Taylor recognized

"Twilight! What is she doing here?" I said

Twilight went next to the lake, looked in the water and sat in the grass. She was just looking at her own reflection.

"Wow... looks like she really loved you..." Taylor mentioned

I walked closer to her on the water... I could only look at her, nothing else...

When I was really close... Twilight suddenly noticed something...

"R... Ranger?"

Looks like she saw my reflection! She couldn't see me, but she could see my reflection!

"Twilight!" I said... but she didn't hear me.

"No... it's just my imagination... oh Ranger, I miss you so much..." she said and sat down again.

"Comm... ugh.. I mean... Taylor? Can she see me?"

"Maybe your reflection... but that's just it. Everyone usually thinks that they are seeing things when they see a spirit's reflection somewhere. Now stop bothering me! I'm fishcshing!"

Twilight looked further in the water... right were I was standing. It looked like she sees me. But she didn't.

"Wait a sec... is that the commander who saved Luna?" Twilight said because she saw Taylor's reflection further in the water.

"Shutup! You scared my fishies away!" Taylor answered

Twilight rubbed her eyes and looked at our reflections again.

"Oh dear Celestia! Ranger and the Commander! I'm not seeing things! I must show this to Celestia!"

Twilight got up and ran back to the castle.

"Did you see that, commander?"

"It's Taylor..."

"Whatever... but did you see that?! Maybe we can somehow get out!"

"So? You can go, I will stay here... I like this place."

"But commander! You could start a new life! Here! Where there's no war raging around us!"

"Uhh... I don't know, Miller..."

"Oh c'mon, sir! You could help me with prince things!"

"Whut? Are you a prince?"

"I was... right before I was shot!"

"Nah... whatever... I will go with you... if we get out of here..." Taylor said

"Alright... now let's just wait till they come back."

After about 12 minutes, we saw 2 alicorns flying over the lake and landing next to it. It was Twilight with Celestia.

"Look for yourself, highness!" Twilight said and pointed at the water

Celestia went closer and looked in the water...

"What?! Their spirits are here!" she yelled when she saw me and Taylor... who was waving at her with his hand...

"Spirits?"

"Yes, when somepony dies, his spirit is set free. We can't see it, but we can see it's reflection!"

"Can we do something about it?! Please?!"

"I think... I think we can!"

"REALLY?!" Twilight yelled in excitement

"Wait here, Twilight. I will soon be back." Celestia said and flew back to the castle

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you, Ranger! I will get you out!" Twilight said and looked at my reflection.

Soon, Celestia flew back. She landed next to Twilight and said

"Stand back, Twilight. This spell is experimental... I haven't tested it yet."

"Alright. Wish you luck, princess." Twilight said, went few steps back and hoped...

Celestia's horn started to glow. Commander and I felt a weird feeling, it was like someone was pulling us.

Soon, a big BANG shocked the water and Celestia flew on the ground...

"Princess Celestia! Are you alright?" Twilight said

"I'm fine..." she answered

But when they both looked at the place where the explosion was... we were standing there... Commander Taylor was there and I was there.

"RANGER! GODNESS! YOU ARE ALIVE!" Twilight yelled

She jumped on me and we both fell in the lake. Twilight was hugging me...

Wait a sec...

Me?

No...

It wasn't me...

"Miller! Why the fuck is she attacking me?!"

…

…

…

Akward silence...

…

…

Twilight looked at Commander...

"Why the heck are you... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Taylor yelled. The scream was heard all over equestria.

"JOHN! WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M YOU! YOU'RE ME!"

"WHOOOAH!" I yelled as I looked at myself... I had Commander's pony form, and commander had my pony form... holy shit!

This was pretty damn bad...


	30. Swapped for further notice

Chapter 26

''Swapped for further notice''

_**Notes: Heck yes! I had some time to write down a chapter! Umm... nothing much to tell... just read it xD**_

Celestia and Twilight were looking at us in confusion. They both tried to understand what just happened. Meanwhile I was yelling at Taylor, who was yelling at me.

"MILLER! YOU! ME! WHATTHEHECK?"

"COMMANDER! HOW THE FUCK CAN I BE YOU?!"

"HELL, YOU ASK ME?!"

"Uhh... guys?" Twilight tried to interrupt us

"I SAID THAT IT WAS A BAD IDEA!"

"I'M IN YOUR FREAKING BODY, DAMNIT!"

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!"

"Guys..."

"NO SHIT?! WOW... MR SMARTYPANTS JUST STARTED TO USE HIS BRAIN?!"

"SHUTTHEFUCKUP TAYLOR!"

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Twilight yelled at us

We both stopped yelling at each other and looked at Twilight and Celestia, who were staring at us in confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait... you both swapped bodies?!" Celestia asked

"Well... I can totally say that I wasn't yellow at the beginning!" Taylor said

"You both... dear godness... it must be some kind of a side effect."

"Celestia?! You mean... they have changed their bodies?! Like... Ranger is Commander and Commander is Ranger?!" Twilight asked

"Pretty much..." Celestia answered

Then Twilight looked at the commander, who was right under her. She literally jumped off of him and blushed a bit.

"I... I... sorry... I didn't mean to knock you in the water..."

"Yeah... never mind..." Taylor answered

"So, what now?" I asked

"I don't know... but I will go and look for a spell that will switch you back to normal." Celestia said and flew back to the castle.

"Ranger, lets go home. I have so much to tell you." Twilight smiled and said

"Roger..." I said and we both went home. Twilight didn't use her wings, because she wanted to stay down and walk with me.

"Hey! Wait up!" Taylor said

"Uhh... is he coming too?" Twilight worried

"I think so..."

We both stood there waiting for Taylor to catch up.

"Thanks for waiting." he said when he was close enough.

"But, aren't you from shadow company? The bad guys?" Twilight carefully asked

"Nah... those sons-of-bitches just shoot everyone they see. They obey orders a lot. I just don't want to stay with those morons anymore."

"Commander... watch your mouth, will ya?" I said

"Oh... right... sorry." Commander answered

We began to walk home. For the first 5 minutes we were silent, but then the silence was interrupted by Taylor.

"So... uhh... what's your name again?"

"Twilight Sparkle, the new princess of Equestria" Twilight proudly said

"Oh right... anyways... umm... are you both prince and princess?" Taylor asked

"Twilight? Was the ceremony cancelled after I was shot?" I remembered

"Yes. Everyone was shocked! Finally they will see that you're all right and Equestria is saved again!" Twilight explained

"That means... we are not officially prince and princess, because Celestia did not manage to pronounce us prince and princess, because... well... I was shot, right?"

"That's true.. Ranger?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I just... can we somehow convince Celestia to close the portal?"

"Why ask?"

"I just can't take much more of this. War is awful! I... I just can't. I want to live normally with you and Sky. I always have to worry about you two. It's too much for me! Please, Ranger."

"You do understand that if someone attacks us, we will have no support from U.S Military." I mentioned

"I do understand... but i'm scared. There could be someone hiding in the bushes right now and kill one of us again! Your military evil forces are deadlier and have advanced technology! Our evil forces use magic and strength, that's it! If we close the portal, we won't have to worry about them! There is no need of your military support! Equestria is always safe. We always defeat the enemy, but we use brain and friendship instead of your military brutality!"

"Cool story, bro!" Taylor interrupted

"Shut up, Taylor... Twilight, all right, I will speak to Celestia about this. But I'm doing this for you and Skylon."

"Really?! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank yooou!" Twilight said and hugged me

Commander looked at us and almost blew up in laughs. He tried to hold them inside, but unfortunately...

"Mffpffpfpmfmp... BAAAHAHAAHAAHA! Oh god! Hahaha! If only I had a camera! Haahahaa!"

Twilight and I looked at him.

"Hahaha... haha... ha... uhh... what? Haven't seen a laughing commander before?" he said

We continued to walk towards the castle to tell Celestia about the portal.

Soon, we approached the gates. Royal Guards let Twilight and commander inside the castle, but immediately closed their spears in front of my nose.

"OW! The hell?" I said

"You are not authorized to enter the royal apartments." Guard answered

"Why?! I am Ranger, damnit! The prince of Eq... wait a sec... oh right... the body..." I sighted

Twilight stopped and came back

"Guards, let him inside." She said

"As you wish, princess..." Both guards said and let me inside the castle

"Ranger, stay close to me. No one, except Celestia, knows that your bodies are swapped... they don't even know that you are alive!" Twilight said

"Ok, then... lead the way!" I answered

We went in the royal hall where we found Celestia, who was looking through the window.

"There you are, my dear ponies! Finally you're here." she said

"We came as fast as... well... pretty fast!" Twilight said

"I think that I found the spell that will revert you both back to normal. Let's go to my bedroom."

"Why in your bedroom, highness?" I asked

"Because Shining Armour and Cadence will be here any minute now. No one has the will to enter my bedroom for some reason, that's why."

We all went in Celestia's bedroom. It was completely white! Not a single dust spot. It looked like the room was cleaned and polished every 10 seconds!

"All right. Commander, Ranger, go and stay in front of the mirror. Stand perfectly still."

When we stopped in front of the mirror, Celestia's horn started to glow.

Suddenly... we hear Cadence's voice. Right outside the room.

"Your highness? Are you here? We need to talk to you!"

"Oh no! They're here!" Twilight whispered

"Almost..." Celestia said

Commander and I started to glow... when suddenly the same explosion as the one next to the lake exploded. Fortunately the shockwave threw Celestia in her own bed.

I slowly opened my eyes...

"Whoah... what an explosion... Twilight? Did it work?" I asked

"No, it didn't... sorry..." Twilight answered

"Wha? Oh goddamnit! I'm stuck in commander's body, damnit!"

Suddenly Twilight hugged me...

"JOKING! Haha! Of course it's you! Ranger, I'm so glad that you're back!"

"WHA? Oh... haha! You got me! I really missed you so much as myself!" I said

"Don't worry about me... I'm fine..." Taylor interrupted

"Oh yeah... are you ok commander?" I asked

"Heh... been better..." he asnwered

Celestia got out of her bed and smiled at us in success.

Suddenly... the bedroom door opened.

"What's happe... RANGER!"

It was Cadence and Shining. They ran in the room and... ugh... hugged me... wait... how many times I have been hugged today? I lost count...

Anyways... we still had that portal problem out there...


	31. Back in business

Chapter 27

''We are back!''

_**Notes: Fuck yeah! Big school project is finished and teacher gave me 11 points out of 12! AWESOME! And the good news – I HAVE TIME TO WRIGHT CHAPTERZ! Yup... I'm back to chapter writing! No more projects to worry about. So what can I say... enjoy!**_

It was weird... we all were in Celestia's bedroom. Shining, Cadence, Twilight, Commander, Celestia... all of us. Well, Cadence's hooves were still around my neck and it was pretty uncomfortable if you ask me, because everyone was looking at us. Fortunately she stopped and went back next to Shining. After this moment of happiness, Shining asked

"How are you still alive?! I thought that you died at the wedding!"

"Actually, I did!"

"But..." Shining cut his sentence, because he saw the Commander.

"YOU!" he said and knocked Taylor on the ground

"Hi... OW! HEY WHOAH! DUDE! CHLL!" Taylor yelled

"Shining! STOP! He's on our side." Celestia said and moved commander away from Shining with her magic.

"But... But... he almost killed us! He is with that shadow company thing!"

"Armour? Cadence? Please come with me." said Celestia and they went a bit further in the room. Celestia told everything about those spirits... the body switch... the mirror magic... pretty much everything that happened in these few hours. Then they came back.

"Well... uhh... I think I owe you an apology..." Shining said

"Nah... you didn't know about this... so no need to apologize." Taylor answered

Shining Armour smiled at him in relief and asked

"Ranger! We must tell Equestria that you are alive! Everypony will be so happy to see that our prince is here!"

"Yeah... but how?" I asked

"I have an idea!" Twilight said

"We could borrow Celestia's royal chariot and slowly fly through Equestria so everyone can see us... of course if you are ok with it, highness..." She looked at Celestia

"But of course, my dear ponies! Take the chariot and go! Show Equestria that we still have our leaders safe and sound!" Celestia answered with smile.

"Thank you, Majesty!" Twilight said and pulled me along with her.

The chariot was already waiting outside. We got in and began to fly towards Ponyville. Meanwhile back in the bedroom Taylor started to feel a bit... scared. He didn't know a thing about this place. He didn't even know how to act and how to talk with the princess! While Celestia, Cadence and Armour were watching us how we enter the chariot and fly away, Taylor thought

"Shit! Miller! You son-of-a-bitch! You freaking left me here with those... things! What the fuck am I supposed to freaking do?"

Then all three ponies went back in the royal hall, where commander was standing alone in the middle of the room.

"Oh, commander! I completely forgot about you." Celestia said

"Yeah, yeah... I know... you will throw me in jail for attacking your world..." commander sighted

"No, silly... I will find you a proper job in the castle! Since you know Ranger so much."

"A job?! Are you kidding?! I don't know shi... *cough* I don't know a thing about this place!"

"Don't worry, Cadence and Shining will teach you!"

"WHAT?!" Taylor, Cadence and Armour yelled simultaneously.

"Yes, you both will teach him what do we do in Equestria!"

"But... but... highness! We have to be in Chrystal Empire! We don't have time for that!" Cadence tried to make an excuse

"Exactly! You will bring the commander with you and teach everything there!"

"Your highness! This... this is insane! He is not going to the Chrystal Empire!" Shining protested

"Do I hear hate in your voice?" Celestia asked

"Argh... FINE!"

Then Celestia went closer to Cadence and whispered

"Can you please keep an eye on Shining Armour? I think the first days might be a little bit hard for him to accept the commander. Oh... and please take care of him. He's a commander, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't need love and care. Can I trust you this job?" Celestia asked

"Of course, highness. Will be done."

Cadence didn't and just couldn't hate anyone. She was sweet and nice to everypony. That's why Celestia trusted her.

"Well, Armour? I think that we should go. The Empire needs our presence at all times!"

"Alright, let's go..." Shining said and they went outside to get their chariot.

"Go on, commander. I will see you in a month. Good luck!" Celestia said

"A FUCKING MONTH?!" Taylor thought and went outside where Cadence and Armour were waiting for him.

Taylor got in the chariot and Cadence said

"Next stop – The Chrystal Empire!"

Then they began to fly. The Empire was pretty far away, so the trip was long. Commander Taylor was just sitting and looking down. Cadence saw that and tried to cheer him up by asking

"Well, commander... do you have a real name? Because I don't think that "commander" is a name."

"Taylor..." commander whispered

"What was that?"

"Taylor..."

"Is something wrong? You seem to be pretty sad."

"Me? Sad? You don't say? Maybe I was pulled away from my world and now I have to learn from some kind of creatures! How the heck do you think I feel?!" Taylor yelled back

"HEY! Don't you dear to raise your voice against my wife like that!" Shining got up from his seat and interrupted

"Shining! Don't! He is just stressed! He isn't from this world, remember? Let me handle this!" Cadence said and pushed Shining back on his seat

"But if he raises his hoof against you... I swear that I will kill him."

"Oh yeah? Shut up and stop talking shit!" commander said

"That's it!" Shining said and wanted to hit Taylor, but he was stopped by Cadence.

"DON'T! IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING!" she yelled

"What is it? Aww... you can't get past a girl... d'awww." Taylor laughed

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Shining yelled at Taylor

Cadence couldn't hold him and Shining kicked Taylor's face in anger... ouch... unfortunately, it was a chariot... and... Taylor fell out of it and accidentaly hit his head against the chariot's steps. He was flying unconscious.

"NO!" Cadence yelled and flew after him.

Shining Armour was pretty scared... he didn't mean to hit Taylor that hard. And what if he broke something... like commander's skull? He would be in real trouble if Celestia finds that out. Soon, Cadence with Taylor in her hooves flew back in the chariot.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She yelled at Shining

"But I didn't mean to hit that hard!"

"Why did you even had to hit him? Can't you just not listen to what he's saying?! Are you that gullible? I don't even want to imagine what would happen if I had no wings."

"Alright... I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me! You will have to apologize to him when he wakes up."

Then they didn't talk to each other and continued to fly towards the Empire.

.

Meanwhile all Ponyville cheered, because they saw me and Twilight landing next to our house.

"Wow... all this shouting and yelling... because of us?"

"But of course! We are the new prince and princess after all!"

When we came inside our house, Twilight and I went upstairs to see Skylon. When we came upstairs, we saw him crying in his bed.

"Aww... poor Sky... the thing at the wedding really got him. He is crying for over 15 hours now." Twilight explained and went closer to talk to him.

"Skylon? Guess who's here?"

"*sniff* Go away! I want to be alone!"

"Sky! Just look!"

"NO!"

When I saw that Twilight failed, I said...

"What's up?"

Suddenly... he stopped crying...

"I said... What's up?" I said again

"D... *sniff* Dad?" Skylon said and looked at me

"Hey, there! Kiddo!"

"OH DEAR CELESTIA! DAD! IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU!" Skylon yelled and hugged me.

Twilight just looked at us and smiled.

"I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS A DREAM OR NOT, BUT I LOVE YOU DAD!"

"Heh, heh... love you too, Sky!"

_**.**_

_**After notes: GUYS! I seriously need your opinion for the next chapter! Write in reviews! So the question is: Should I make the next chapter about Commander's further life or how we disable the portal?**_

_**PLZ PPL! XD**_

_**Thanks in advance!**_


	32. Painful losses

Chapter 28

''Painful losses''

_**Notes: Well, everything was supposed to end. But we still had to disable the portal to save Equestria from military destructive weapons.**_

It was pretty late. Twilight and I were explaining Skylon where I was and what happened to me. Looked like he didn't understood any of what we were saying, so we decided to give up on the story.

"Mom? I don't understand... dad is a zombie?"

"No, haha! Princess revived his spirit! He was a ghost and now he's back... I can't explain it."

"Twily, just don't. He won't understand." I said

"Yeah. Anyways, go to bed, sweetie. You have been crying for the whole day, so you need some rest."

"Mom! I was in my bed for the whole day!"

"Alright... Ranger, stay here. I will get Skylon to bed."

"Mooooom! Nooooooooooooo! Whyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Skylon whined when Twilight picked him up and went to the 2nd floor.

I was sitting and thinking about the commander. Then Twilight came downstairs.

"Wow... that nasty little monster finally fell asleep" she grinned

No response... I was just sitting on the couch and staring at the old transmitter. My face was pretty serious and had really deep thoughts.

"Ohhk... I think I will go and take a shower..." Twilight said when she realized that I wasn't paying attention to the world around me.

She got an idea... Twilight took the towel and placed it next to the door.

Soon I heard her calling me.

"Ranger! Could you please help me a bit?"

Then I woke up from my thoughts and said

"W... what? What is it?"

"Could you please come?"

I went closer to the door.

"With what do you need help with?"

"Pass me the towel please. I forgot it on the ground next to the door."

I picked it up and was about to enter the room, but I realized that she is taking a shower... and it won't be nice if I just go in and give her the towel like that...

"Uhh... Twi? I don't think that I can get the towel to you..."

"Just come in and place it next to the shower!"

I sighted... and entered the room. Well, I had my eyes closed anyways, because I wasn't rude. I tried to be as nice as possible. Because looking at girls like that would be just... uhh... how do I put it... ahh forget it.

When I placed the towel next to the shower... I felt something pulling me and soon... I was all wet.

"AAH! Whoah! Water!"

I had to open my eyes and when I did... I saw... I saw... can't explain it.

"Whoa! T... T... Twilight? W... what are you d... doing?"

"Shhh..."

Twilight pulled me closer to her and her lips touched mine...

Water... warmth from our bodies... and kisses... best feeling you can have.

Unfortunately... this moment was interrupted AGAIN by a door knock.

"Hey, someone's knocking the door..." I said

"Just ignore it..."

Then we heard voice.

"Is anyone there? A message from her highness Celestia!"

We immediately stopped and got out of the shower. Twilight picked up her towel and put it on her back. Then she opened the door. Where there was a Royal Pegasus Guard holding a letter.

"A message from Celestia?" Twilight asked

"Yes, your majesty. Celestia told that this must be delivered personally." Guard said, gave the letter and flew away.

"What does the letter say?" I said while drying myself with a towel

"It says that we will have to visit her tomorrow. She has something to show us."

"Why tomorrow? Let's go right now!"

"Uhh... Ranger? It's 21:44 in the evening."

"Oh, right... forgot..." I said and went to the table where the transmitter was staying. I picked it up, sat down on the couch and began to think again.

Twilight then sat next to me.

"Ranger, what's the matter? It seems like you are in love with that transmitter thing."

"No... it's just... it helps me think of my own things."

"Oh c'mon! You always worry about your job!"

"Well that's true! I am a U.S Army Sergeant! This job has it's risks. If I do something wrong, then someone could die!"

"It can't be that bad."

"It really is..." I was cut off by Twilight.

She placed her front hooves on my chest and pinned me down on the couch. I was a bit embarrassed and blushed.

"Just relax..." she whispered and our bodies touched each other.

"Oh Ranger... I don't believe that you didn't have a girl back in your world."

"Trust me, I didn't have anyone except my squad and friends."

Well... it was a pretty romantic night... if you know what I mean.

Next day when Twilight woke up, she found herself on the couch.

"Wow... what a beautiful night..." she thought and looked around

"Ranger? Where are you?"

Then she heard talking right outside the house. She went outside to see what's happening there.

"Ostwind 5! Do you copy? I say again, Ostwind 5 do you copy, over!" I said in the transmitter

"*static*...negative... Hunter... breaking ...up...*static*"

"This is Hunter Actual speaking! Does anyone copy?"

"*static*"

"Damnit!"

Twilight came closer from behind

"Ranger? Is everything ok?"

"AH! Whoah... you scared me... yeah, everything is fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Why ask?"

"Because it didn't sound like everything is fine."

"Nah... heh... it's military, Twily. We always have to be serious about our job."

"Whatever you say..."

"Wow... Twilight..."

"What?"

"Comb your hair... it looks like you were fighting a monster for the whole night!"

"Oh, haha! Ok, come inside. We have to get ready to meet Celestia, remember?"

"Oh yeah... I will soon come inside... just give me a few minutes."

"Ok."

When Twilight went inside, I threw the transmitter on the ground and it broke in pieces.

"Lost contact! No more military support! We'll be damned if someone decides to attack us now. Ahh... fuck it. I wonder what commander Taylor is up to."

.

Meanwhile in The Crystal Empire

The chariot flew right over the crystal village. When it approached the giant castle in the middle, the chariot landed on the balcony, which was big enough for a chariot to land. Shining Armour, and Cadence got out of the chariot and it flew away. Cadence was carrying commander on her back. When they went inside, some servants moved forward to get first orders from their leaders.

"Give him a high priority medical care. He is unconscious." Cadence ordered

Crystal ponies picked up commander and carried him to a bedroom. They carefully placed him in the bed and went outside the room. Soon, Cadence and a crystal pony with a red cross on his flank came in to see how bad is the commander injured.

At first, the doctor touched commander's forehead... his face became frightened. Cadence saw that.

"Is he gonna be alright?" She asked

The doctor didn't answer... he touched commander's neck to check the pulse...

"Your majesty?" he was shaking in fear

"Yes? How is he?"

"H... h... he won't make it. He's dying. The injuries are too strong... I'm sorry." the doctor said

Cadence just stood there... shocked by the news. She looked at the doctor and the commander. She couldn't believe what the doctor just said.

Cadence said nothing, but went outside the room, leaving commander and the doctor alone. Shining Armour was in the living room. When he saw Cadence, he immediately got up and asked

"How is he?"

Right when he asked it... he saw Cadence's face... that was not good, something bad has happened.

"Tell me!" he said again

"H... he will die." Cadence said

Shining was stunned in shock. The same way Cadence was when she first heard it.

"What have I done..." Shining thought

"I killed a... I killed an innocent pony... i'm a monster... how am I supposed to explain this?!"

"I don't know... I seriously don't know..." Cadence desperately answered

.

Well fuck... commander's dead... portal is still open... and... i'm CRYING OVER MY OWN STORY! ;_;


	33. Skill saves the day

Chapter 29

''Skill saves the day''

_**Notes: Whoah, whoah, whoah... you guy's think that commander is gonna die?! Bitch please, I need that dude for the next chapters! He will stay alive... maybe...**_

Evening at the Crystal Empire. Shining Armour and Cadence are stressed about what is going to happen. Shining was walking back and forth to cool down, but it didn't help. Meanwhile Cadence was sitting and watching him.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Shining said

"Maybe we should tell Celestia about this and she could help?" Cadence answered

"WHAT? Oh no, no, no, no... anything but Celestia! She will kill me!"

"But I don't know a healing spell! I doubt that even Twilight knows one."

"Do you realize how much trouble we will have if Celestia finds that out?"

"I do, but... it's our only chance! Commander will die in a horrifying death if we just sit here and do nothing!" Cadence tried to convince him.

"Wait... I have an idea!" Shining stopped

"Yes?"

"Ranger! He knows commander much more than we do! They have lived in the same world, remember?"

"Good idea! Maybe he will be able to help us since he is an ex-soldier!" Cadence thought

"Alright! I will go to Ponyville and get Ranger! Are you coming?" Shining asked

"No, I will stay here in case commander wakes up. Good luck getting Ranger!"

They smiled at each other and then Shining flew to Ponyville in their chariot.

Cadence went on the balcony and saw how his silhouette disappears in the sky. Then she went inside and towards the room, where commander was staying.

She came closer to the bed and sat next to it. Cadence decided to try to wake him up by softly whispering

"Commander? Hello? Are you there? Wake up..."

Nothing. He just remained asleep, but now at least Cadence could see that he is still breathing and alive. Not like when he was just transported in the castle, he looked like he was dead.

"Aww... poor thing... wait, what does his cutie-mark say?" She said and looked closer

"Five stars? Hmm... what does five stars in a circle mean?"

Soon, it was getting darker and darker. Cadence looked at the commander for the last time and then went to her room to get some sleep. Though she couldn't fall asleep... she just looked at the ceiling and thought about what's going to happen... will he survive or not...

Meanwhile Shining's chariot just arrived at Ponyville and landed next to our house. Nopony saw him, because everyone was asleep and Shining was disguised and had ordered his chariot puller's to be quiet. Then he knocked our door.

Twilight and I weren't asleep yet so Twilight opened the door pretty soon...

"Can I help you?" She asked because she couldn't recognize her brother in his disguise. In this case it was a dark coat with a hood.

"Twily..."

"Uhh... I don't kno... BROTHER!" she recognized his voice

"Shh! Stay quiet and let me in please! Hurry!"

Twilight opened the door and Shining came in. Well... I was there so...

"Hey! Whoah! Twilight, who is this guy?"

Shining uncovered his head...

"Oh! It's you! Heh... what's up?" I asked and smiled

"I don't have time for that. I need your help, now!" he said

"What are you doing here in almost the middle of the night?" Twilight asked

"I need your help, it's about the commander... by the way, is little Skylon in bed?"

"Yes, he fell asleep few minutes ago." Twilight answered

"Good, now listen... commander is... dying."

"WHAT?!" Twilight and I said simultaneously

"SHH! Yes... he hit his head really bad when we traveled to the Crystal Empire yesterday."

"Dear godness! What did Celestia say?" Twilight asked

"That's the thing... she doesn't know anything. Cadence and I are trying to keep this as a secret, because Celestia gave us the task to take care of him! We are failing it right now! That's why i'm here! We think that you, Ranger, know something about him, because you both are from the same world! Can you help us?"

"Alright! I'll see what I can do." I said

"And me?" Twilight asked

"Twily... please stay home. It might be too bad for you to watch." Shining answered

"Alright... whatever you say."

Shining and I went to the chariot and quietly flew away to the Crystal Empire.

Meanwhile back in the Empire's Castle Taylor woke up. He felt extreme pain in his head.

"What the... oh god... my head... where am I?!" he looked around. He was in a very luxurious dark room.

"What the fuck is this place..." he thought

"Last thing I remember is... is... damnit... my head... fucking hurts like hell."

Commander got out of the bead and stumbled across the room. It was pretty painful for him. When he opened the door, he saw a hallway with doors.

"Right... shit... which way? Let's just... damnit... ow... let's just go right." he said

Commander's head was hurting really bad. He barely made it out of his room. He slowly continued to walk along the hallway while looking down in pain.

"Shit... ow damnit... fuck the pain! I can't even think properly..."

He was walking until pain did it's work and he collapsed on the ground.

"AH! My head..."

Fortunately Cadence couldn't fall asleep and heard something outside her room. She opened the door and saw Taylor moaning in pain on the ground.

"OH GODNESS! COMMANDER!" she yelled and ran closer to help him

"Wha... what?" he could barely move.

"Oh my godness... are you alright?" Cadence tried to help him to get up

"OW! No! Please! Don't touch me... oh god... my head! Ahhh!"

"It's okay... I'm here to help you!"

"Goddamnit! I... OW! I can't even think properly! AH! My goddamn head hurts! I can't take it!"

"Oh no... ANYPONY? IS THERE ANYPONY?" Cadence yelled

Soon, some crystal servants showed up.

"Yes, your highness? What do you need?" one of them said

"Take him carefully and somehow get him in the bed! And go get a doctor! FAST!"

"Will be done, highness." servants said and seperated.

4 of them gently picked up the moaning commander and carried him to his room. Meanwhile 2 other ponies ran outside to get the doctor.

Cadence came in the room, where the ponies were placing Taylor down. She couldn't watch his suffering. But she had to. The look on the commander even pushed some tears out of her eyes. It was just horrible to watch commander moaning in pain... and what really got her heart was commander's words:

"Please... god... kill me..."

Then Cadence really started to cry and beg

"Please... Ranger, Armour... where are you?"

Fortunately we just landed on the balcony.

"Whoah! Now this place looks damn good!" I said

"No time to look around! I hear something happening! Come on!" Shining said and we both ran in the castle

Soon, we quickly came in and found commander along with crying Cadence and some servants.

"Cadence! What's wrong?" I asked

"What happened? Why are you crying dear?" Shining asked too

"I... I can't take it... please do something... I can't look at this anymore!"

I came closer to the bed where commander was laying. I looked in his eyes... then checked pulse... then checked his head from all sides and concluded...

"Holy... he has a huge oxygen and blood loss in his head!"

"What does that mean?" Shining asked

"We need to somehow get plenty of air in his lungs by force... and make his heartbeats faster... then he might survive... but, you don't have any defibrillators and oxygen tanks, do you?" I asked

I saw how Cadence and Armour looked at me in confusion and thought

"Of course they don't..."

Then I had an idea... I picked up Taylor on my back and went on the balcony.

"Ranger! What the hay are you doing?" Shining asked

"Alright... here's the plan... Cadence?"

"Yes?"

"Catch us when we are close to the ground, will ya?" I said

Cadence thought that it was some kind of a joke but when she saw that I picked up commander and went closer to the balcony's edge, her heart stunned.

"Damnit... Miller? Is that yo... what the fuck are you doing... MILLER! WHAT THE... JOHN! WAIT! WHOAH! JOHN, JOHN YOU FREAKING HEAR ME! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled at me

I jumped off the balcony with commander...

"AHH!" Cadence yelled in shock and jumped after us

"BAAAAAAAAH!" Taylor yelled while flying

"TAYLOR! OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND NECK! LET THE AIR IN YOU!"

"MILLER! ARE YOU FUCKING DUMB?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Commander opened his mouth and neck and the air flew in his lungs in enormous power. The air was too much and he fainted in mid-air. That was a good sign... But the bad thing is, if Cadence doesn't catch us... we will hit the ground PRETTY hard.

Fortunately, right before we hit the ground, Cadence managed to catch us and fly back on the balcony. Two of us were gasping and the third one was unconscious.

"What was that?!" Shining and Cadence yelled at me

"Heh... he will be fine, but he needs something really hot on his forehead now... he will live."

Shining carried commander in his room and placed him in the bed. Then he ordered the servants to take medical care of him.

"Will he be okay?" Cadence asked

"He'll be fine. But he must not get up for at least three days. He must stay down."

"I... I... I don't know what to say... thank you!" Cadence said and hugged me

"Uhh... you're welcome?"

.

Well... at least we saved commander! Alright, next time we must close the goddamn portal once and for all!


	34. Human again? Not really

Chapter 30

''Human again? Not really...''

_**Notes: Sorry, guys... but the portal chapter needs to wait... I have at least 20 PM's saying that I have to turn Ranger back to human for a bit... so here ya go, folks! And sorry again for inconvenience :P**_

Sunny morning. Twilight woke up and looked out of the window to see the sun.

"Ahh... what a beautiful day..." she thought

Then she remembered that I was at the Crystal Empire and she sighted. Skylon was still asleep and Twilight decided not to wake him up.

When she went downstairs, she saw something on a table... a letter from Celestia!

"A letter! Hm... what does it say?" Twilight picked it up and opened it

"Dear prince and princess, could you please come to the Canterlot's Castle if you have some time to spare? It's because I have some things you both might be interested in! Cheers and Regards, Princess Celestia. "

As soon as Twilight ended reading the letter, she heard something outside. It was me. I landed with Shining's chariot. Twilight went outside and found me jumping out of the chariot. When it flew away, she came and hugged me.

"Ranger! There you are! You were gone for the whole night!"

"Yeah, everything went better than I expected."

"So, how is the commander?"

"He'll be fine... he just needs some rest and he will be back in no-time."

"Now that's a relief..."

"Wait... Twilight? What's that in your hoof?"

"Oh, it's a letter from Celestia. I found it few minutes ago on the table."

"What does it say?"

"We should go to Canterlot. Celestia has something that we might be interested in."

"Alright, then. Get Skylon and let's go!"

"Will do! Wait here."

Twilight went in the house to see if Skylon's awake. Fortunately, he was! Right now he was brushing his teeth, but when he heard that we are going to Canterlot, he quickly combed his mane and ran outside.

"Are we going to Canterlot?! Now?! Oh... hi dad!"

"Heh, heh... hi, Sky! And yes, we are going to Canterlot Castle!" I said

"Is princess Celestia going to be there?!"

"Yup, we are going to meet her." Twilight said

"Alright! Let's get going then." I said and we began to walk towards Canterlot.

We didn't want to teleport, because it would be too quick and we won't have an opportunity to enjoy the nature around us.

Soon, we finally reached Canterlot and then the Castle. The gate guards opened the doors for us, because we were prince and princess though.

When we came in the royal hall, we saw Celestia sitting in her throne. We approached her and greeted each other... except Skylon...

"C'mon, Sky! Greet the princess! You don't want to be rude, do you?" Twilight said while Skylon was behind her.

Princess got up and smiled at little Skylon.

"Uhh... h... he... hello..."

"Looks like he is still too shy and scared..." Celestia grinned

"Oh, c'mon, Sky! Don't be afraid! She is our princess! The princess of Equestria! You can't just hide from her!" Twilight tried to encourage Skylon

"Twilight, don't. He maybe is shy and scared, but he is still young. He will get over it. Isn't that right, little one?" Celestia said and kneeled in front of him

Skylon had never seen the royal princess Celestia so close to him. His heart almost jumped out of his body in stress.

"R... r... r... right, your... highness." he nodded

Then Celestia got up and focused on what she wanted to say.

"Looks like you got the letter if you're here."

"We did! You wanted to show us something, highness!"

"Alright. The thing is, I just found a new spell that could turn Ranger back to his human form and then back to pony form!"

"WOW! Hell yeah! I so want to try that!" I said

"Is it dangerous?" Twilight asked

"No, this spell doesn't have any side-effects. So... shall we try?"

"Alright, princess! I am ready!" I said

"Twilight, Skylon? Stand back a bit, please."

Twilight and Skylon went backwards and stared at me in curiosity.

Celestia closed her eyes, aimed her horn at me and it started to glow... soon, I started to glow too and the glow was too intense to look at, so Twilight and Skylon closed their eyes too.

Suddenly... BAM!

Twilight, Skylon and Celestia looked at where I was supposed to be...

I was a human! I was a goddamn human!

"Holy cow! It worked! Hahaha! IT WORKED! Your highness! I am a freaking human again! Wow, it worked!"

Celestia, Twilight and Skylon just stared at me...

"It wor... what?" I said when I saw that they are staring at me.

"Oh my! Uhh... Ranger? Umm... I... well... um..." Celestia mumbled and blushed... a lot!

I saw that Twilight blushed too.

"What? I feel fine! I have my arms... my legs... my head... it's fine!" I said

Suddenly I realized something...

Arms... legs... head... feet... no, it was all fine...

Wait a sec...

My armor?

My gun?

My... pants?

HOLY SHIT! I WAS NAKED!

I quickly covered my... um... you know what I mean, and yelled

"AHHH... heh, heh..." I blushed

It was quite embarrassing to be in front of Twilight, Skylon and her highness princess Celestia while naked.

"Um... could you please... turn... me back... maybe?" I said

Celestia was stunned, and so was Skylon and Twilight.

"Hello? Am I talking to myself? Maybe it's pretty embarrassing to stand here like this? Hello? Celestia? STOP STARING AT ME!"

Princess Celestia woke up...

"Oh! Right... my apologies, heh heh." Celestia smiled and pointed her horn at me again.

Soon, the BAM was heard again.

I was back in my pony form. I have never felt better to be a pony again...

"Uh! Finally! What the hell happened to you, guys? Never seen a naked guy before?!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but... we haven't." Celestia said while still blushing

Twilight and Skylon just woke up...

"Oh! Ranger! You're... back! Heh, heh!" Twilight said

"Dad? Was that you?! Haha! I saw your..."

Twilight covered his mouth...

"What? What did I say?" Skylon said

"It's not polite to talk about these things..." Twilight answered

We all were just looking at each other... until I interrupted...

"So... I have an idea!"

"Yes?" Celestia asked

"Twilight! Remember that old AH-6 in the woods?"

"Remember... what?" Twilight was confused

"AH... oh right... do you remember that helicopter wreckage in the woods?"

"Yes... what's with it?"

"That chopper has an indestructible cargo box for emergencies! Maybe I could find something suitable for me!"

"Good idea! Maybe you will get some clothes there for you as a human!" Twilight said

"That's the thing! Celestia, could you come with us? We will need your spell to change me there!"

"Alright! Let's get going then!" she answered

Well, we flew to the forest in Celestia's golden chariot. When we approached the woods, we started to look for the wreckage. Fortunately, we found it pretty quick and landed to examine the cargo box. It was under a steel plate under the seats. It was locked.

"Damnit! Why they always have to lock everything?!" I said

"Give me a try." Celestia said and her horn started to glow

Soon, the lock unlocked itself.

"Wow, thanks, your highness!" I said and opened the box...

OH! MY! GOD! Wow... just wow...

2x M4 Carbine Rifles

1x M24 Bolt-Action rifle with thermal scope

1x SPAS-12 Shotgun

4x Combat knifes

2x Digital Camouflage shirts with pants

2x Armoured vests with digital camo.

2x Tactical armoured helmets

And some equipment like lots of ammo, kneel pads, elbow pads, tactical goggles, night-vision goggles, flares, and etc... all in one helicopter...

"Holy... oh my god... commander... why the fuck do you put all this stuff in chopper emergency boxes?! The whole barracks armory is here."

I picked up one of the M4 rifles

"Oh wow... reflex sight... black matte paint... extended mag... advanced stock... muzzle hider... suppressor ready... FMJ bullets ready... haha! Oh my god..."

"What's so amazing about this stuff? Looks like some scrap-metal junk..." Twilight said and looked inside the box.

"WHAT?! YOU CALL THIS JUNK?!" I said

"Well... sorry, but look! What can you do with this thing?" Twilight said and picked up a rifle.

"Whoah! Careful! This is an M4 Carbine automatic rifle... it can kill any one of you with one shot."

"How?" Twilight asked

"Celestia? Would you turn me into a human, please?"

"Alright! Here goes." She said and did the spell

The BAM was heard and then I picked up the digital camo shirts with pants put them up.

Then Twilight, Skylon and Celestia looked at me...

In front of them there was a fully-equipped U.S Army soldier standing... looked pretty awesome...

"Dad! Wow... you look... you look like a terminator!" Skylon said

"Heh, heh... indeed..." I said and loaded a bullet in chamber of my M4.

"Ok, Twilight... look..." I said and aimed at one of the trees around us...

A loud shot was heard an empty bullet was thrown out of the chamber

Celestia, Skylon and Twilight was stunned... it was pretty much the end of the bad guys...


	35. The Portal

Chapter 31

''Good bye Earth...''

_**Notes: Yup! Portal will have it's end right here and right now. Good bye war and military.**_

Somewhere...

No one knows where but somewhere in darkness...

Suddenly, Discord appeared...

"WAAH! What the?! How did I got here?! What is this place?!" he said and looked around

Soon, Queen Chrysalis somehow appeared next to him

"AH! What just happened?! Where am... Discord! Why the hay are you interrupting me with your stupid teleportation tricks?!" she angrily said

"Chrysalis?! It wasn't me! I don't even know where are we!"

"Don't play fool, Discord! I know that..."

Chrysalis was cut off because... Trixie just appeared next to them?!

"AAH! What the ha... Discord?! Chrysalis?! But... but..."

"Trixie?!" Chrysalis and Discord said simultaneously

"Why are you both here?! And why am I here?!"

"I wanted to ask the same thing" Discord said

"Wait... if this wasn't you... then who was it?!" Chrysalis asked

Then... King Sombra in his pony form appeared out of nowhere just like the other three...

"AH! What the? What are you, worthless things, doing here? And what am I doing here?!"

"How dare you call me"worthless"?! You are talking with a queen! So kneel before me!" Chrysalis yelled at him

"No one corrects the king of evil! I am always right!" Sombra answered

They were interrupted by another teleportation... three of the so-called "Diamond dogs" appeared

"WAAH! What just happened?! Who are you all?!" one of them yelled

"What are you, ugly things?" Trixie said

"Shut up, pony! And explain why are we here!"

"I am not a "pony thing"! I am the Great and Powerful Trixie! Keep that in your dumb dog mind!"

"Oh yeah? You think that your mind is better? Pfft, just a pile of junk!"

"How dare you?!" Trixie said

There was only arguing heard until...

A loud voice was heard talking out of nowhere...

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" the voice said

Everyone was quiet...

"Alright. Do you all know why are you here?"

"I suppose not... wait, who are you? And where are you?" Discord said

"You don't need to worry about that. Let's just say that I am your master from now on."

"The King doesn't have any masters! He is the master of everything!" Sombra said

"Haha! The so called "King" of yours was defeated by a group of ponies!" the voice said

King Sombra understood that he failed on that one so he walked few steps back.

"So, you mean that we are here just because we all were defeated by a group of ponies?" Discord asked

"Don't you feel bad about it? Don't you all feel stupid because you were defeated by six dumb mares?" voice said

"Actually... we do..." Chrysalis answered

"That's why you all are here. I'm gonna make an offer. And the rules are very simple."

"What offer?" Discord asked

"Very simple... All you have to do is follow my orders! And we will destroy Equestria and take it over! Plus, if we succeed then I promise that I will make your wishes come true."

"Sounds good... but how can we trust you?" Discord asked

"Why not?"

Everyone grouped together and discussed this offer. Then, they seperated and Discord said

"Alright! We are in! But with one condition."

"Yes?"

"We will keep the new prince and princess alive. Because we might need toys to play with when the job's done!"

"It's a deal." voice said

"Alright then? What's the plan and when do we start?" Discord asked

"First, your home from now on is Queen's changeling castle. Second, when you all get comfortable in there, you will meet me at the castle for further instructions. Dismissed."

Then, they all disappeared and reappeared in front of Changeling castle. No one knew, who was behind the voice, but they knew that with it's help, they shall be victorious!

.

Meanwhile in a forest next to Ponyville...

We were walking towards the portal, because the chariot couldn't hold us all together and my equipment weight. So we all decided to walk.

"Your majesty? Don't you feel tired? Because we are walking for quite some time now." Twilight asked

"No, dear Twilight! I always liked walking around and enjoying the nature around me. I am always sitting in my castle and doing nothing but just sitting in my throne and reading letters! I love that I finally have a chance to walk around in fresh air." Princess Celestia answered

Soon, we approached a small river. It had no bridge nearby, though... Well, for me it wasn't a problem. The water was not too deep, so I just walked across. My boots were all muddy, though, but hey... no shit... I am a ranger.

Celestia, Twilight and Skylon just watched me walking across and stopping at the other side of the river.

"Hey! You all coming or what?" I yelled at the other side

"Mom? I don't think that I can do the same thing dad did..." Skylon thought

"And I don't think that I can fly over with you on my back. You are a bit too heavy, Sky..." Twilight sighted

Celestia kneeled and kindly offered

"Come on, little one! Jump on my back and we will fly over the river."

Celestia's words stunned Skylon. He? On princess Celestia's back?! There's no way he will have the guts to do it!

"Come on, Sky! Just get on her highness's back so we can move on!" Twilight was encouraging Skylon and flew over the river herself.

"Come, young Skylon! There's nothing to be afraid of! I won't hurt you! Just get on my back so we can get over the river." Celestia said

Skylon walked few steps closer but right when he touched Celestia's wing to get up, he almost started to cry...

"Your... highness... I... I can't... I just can't... I'm terribly sorry..."

Celestia understood that he is still too shy and he is scared to do something wrong in front of his highness, so she picked him up with her magic and placed him on her back. Skylon was stressed. Celestia flew over the river with Skylon on her back. When they landed, she placed Sky on the ground with her magic. Then Twilight picked him up on her back and we continued to walk.

"Twilight? Can we talk for a second?" Celestia whispered

"Of course!"

They fell behind me a bit so I wasn't able to hear them whispering to each other.

"So, Twilight, how are you doing together?"

"Everything's fine! Except that he is obsessed with his job."

"Obsessed?"

"Yes, highness. Every single time when I try to get closer to him he just pulls away and says that he has no time for that! And the reason is usually his job."

"Don't worry, Twilight. We will soon close the portal and Ranger could finally forget his job and pay more attention to you and Skylon."

"Well, I hope you're right, majesty... oh... one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Could you turn him back to his stallion form when we close the portal?"

"Why?"

"I just don't like his human form, because it looks like he is a terminator who kills everything he sees. His human form scares me."

"Of course. I will turn him back as soon as portal is closed."

Soon, we approached the portal. Celestia, Twilight and Skylon saw that I changed my stance to a more cautious one. I was aiming my M4 down sights and walking slowly.

"Ranger? What are you doing?" Twilight asked

"Scanning the area for possible hostile units. Portal could be protected by military so I need to keep my eyes open."

We approached the portal. It was a big, blue circle. About 14 meters high and 20 meters wide. We stopped in front of the portal.

"Alright... do it, majesty." I said and sighted

Celestia stepped forward and her horn began to glow. As time passed, glowing became more intense.

"Shit... what the hell have I done..." I thought

Soon...

KABOOM!

We all were thrown away by the shockwave.

Everything was covered in dust. I got up, cracked my neck and yelled

"Hey! Is everyone alright?"

"Ugh... I'm fine!" Twilight yelled back

"I am alright!" Celestia said

"I'm ok!" Skylon yelled

We regrouped, checked each other for injuries and looked at the place where the portal was. Sand right under the explosion was turned into glass!

"Wow... that was one bad explosion..." I said

"Finally! FINALLY! RANGER! NO MORE MILITARY! YAY!" Twilight yelled in joy

"Yeah... no more military..." I sighted

.

"They closed the portal... big deal. Mwuhahaha! They don't even have a clue about what's going to happen, haha!" said the mysterious voice...


	36. When we meet true evil

Chapter 32

''When we meet true evil...''

_**Notes: Portal is closed... but we still have more problems coming in... and they are worse than all others yet.**_

Me, Twilight and Skylon were standing there and looking at the place where the portal was.

"Ranger! We got rid of the portal! Do you even realize how happy I am?! I just can't explain it in words! We can finally live with no worries!" Twilight yelled in joy

I didn't say anything but just stared at the ground with my rifle in hands...

"Uhm... Twilight? Could we talk for a second?" Celestia said

"Of course, highness! What is it?"

They both walked a bit further and Celestia sighted.

"Twilight. You see, he is from that world. He won't see any of his friends or even family anymore. He just lost everything he had in that world. So I suggest you to give him some time to recover."

"Oh... right... sorry, I forgot..." Twilight frowned

She came closer to me.

"Ranger... I'm sorry..." she said

"No need... I'll get over it..." I said

"Well I hope so..."

Celestia came closer and looked at the same spot where I was looking

"Do I need to change you back to a stallion... or you want to stay like this?"

"I... I don't know... if I'm a human, I can do much more than a pony and I am much more powerful because I was meant to be a human... but as a pony I have someone who loves me... who cares about me, but I am weaker..."

"No! You are not weaker, Ranger! Maybe you can't shoot weapons when you are a stallion, but you are strong! You are the strongest, most confident and most loved stallion I have ever seen in my entire life!" Twilight said

"...says a princess who reads all day and doesn't even care about her friends anymore..." I answered

"W... what?" Twilight frowned because she realized... that it's the truth...

"Twilight... maybe you love me... but you must understand that I am not one of you... I never was. I even feel sorry for Sky. He wasn't supposed to be here... it only makes things worse, can't you see?"

"But Ranger... but I... I just... he... you..."

Tears started dripping from Twilight's eyes. My words just broke it... Twilight's heart... I put my helmet on my head and picked up my rifle. I walked away and didn't even look back.

Celestia saw that this is not going good.

Twilight just looked straight and tears just dripped from her shiny eyes... this was the worst moment in her life. She felt alone... left in nothingness... completely helpless...

Skylon came closer

"Mom? Is something wrong? Are you crying?"

"Skylon... I'm sorry..." Twilight said and hugged him

"I... I don't understand... what's happening?" Skylon asked

Twilight didn't answer, but got up and walked away...

"Your highness? What's wrong with mom and dad?"

"I don't know, little one. But I think that we should give them some time to get some rest and think about this." Celestia answered

"And what about me?" Skylon asked

"You'll have to come with me. We shall stay in the castle for few days."

"Me?! In the castle?!"

"Yes. We will have some work to do. And maybe you could help me."

"Wow! I'm gonna help princess Celestia! That's so awesome!" Skylon yelled

"Alright. Get on my back. We are going to Canterlot..."

Celestia with Skylon on her back disappeared...

Twilight was walking through the forest. She was desperate and didn't know what to do. She had lost everything.

Twilight had nothing left to lose, except Celestia's trust... but that didn't bother her at this time.

.

She didn't notice her shadow... it was not in sync with her movements... it didn't even move!

"Hahaha... you just had to simply walk away from your bodyguards, haha!" said a voice

"W... What?! Who's there?!" Twilight said and looked at her shadow, which quickly teleported back in it's place.

"This will be easier than I thought..."

"W... Who... Who's there... I... show yourself! I... i'm not scared of you..."

"Of course you are not... because you can't see me..."

"Where... are... you?"

Suddenly... A scary looking skull appeared and flew right at her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Twilight screamed

The skull disappeared with Twilight...

.

I was walking... till I heard Twilight's scream...

"Wha... Twilight?! SHIT! HEY!"

I started to run towards where I heard the scream, but suddenly I stopped...

"Wait... I... she probably doesn't even want to see me..."

Then I checked my magazine, my knife and armor...

"Fuck it... I don't care if she likes me or not... I am a fucking soldier and I fight for good, goddamnit!"

I continued to run towards the place where the scream was heard. When I got close, I changed my stance to a cautious one, aimed my rifle down range and scanned the place.

"Twilight?! Hey! Are you here?! Hello?! Is anyone here?!" I yelled

I continued scanning until I saw something on the ground...

"What the... dust... black dust? Looks like... looks like dust that came out of those changeling things... SHIT!"

I got up and quickly sprinted to Canterlot. Fortunately I could see it through the forest on a mountain. It was pretty close.

When I finally reached it, I was exhausted. Gate guards didn't recognize me in my human form, so they closed their spears in front of me. I just smashed through and broke their spears.

"HEY! You must not enter the royal apartments! GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!" guard yelled

I ran through the castle until I reached the royal hall.  
"Ranger?! What brings you here?!" Celestia asked while reading a book for Skylon

A bunch of guards ran in the hall and was about to knock me down, but Celestia ordered them to stand down.

"Where is changeling castle?" I asked

"Why do you need to know?" Celestia asked

"WHERE IS IT?!"

"Over that mountain... but why do you need changeling castle?!"

"Twilight is captured, damnit!"

"WHAT?!" Celestia yelled

"Mom is captured?! No! NO! WHY?" Skylon interrupted us

"Can I use your chariot to get there faster, highness?"

"Yes, yes... of course... oh... and take my best guard with you! You won't be able to do it alone. His name is Rain Runner."

"I don't need an... alright... where is he?"

Celestia asked one of her servants to get him. Soon, a blue pegasus pony with a dark blue mane and with high-class golden armor came in and kneeled in front of Celestia. He had a storm cloud as his cutie-mark.

"I am ready to receive orders, majesty." he said

"Please, princess is in danger. You must go with the prince and save her. Do whatever he says. I'm counting on you like I always do." Celestia said

"Of course, majesty. Will be done."

Then he looked at me.

"Lead the way. I will follow."

"Right... hope you know how to fight... lets go!" I said

"Yes, sir!"

We both went outside. I got into Celestia's chariot.

"C'mon, Rain! Get in!"

"No, thank you, sir. I will fly there myself."

"That's pretty far! Are you sure you can make it?"

"Yes, sir! You can count on me, sir!"

We began to fly...

Unfortunately, soon, thunderstorm appeared because we were getting close to the castle.

"Damnit! We won't be able to fly through this thing! It's too heavy!" I said

"Just wait here, highness!" Rain said and flew in front of me.

Suddenly, a tunnel through the storm appeared in front of us.

"Whoah! How the hell?" I said

"Why do you think I have thunderstorm as my cutie-mark?" Rain said

"Damn..."

We finally got there.

We saw a HUGE black and green castle under us. It was protected by thousands of changelings.

"Uhh... majesty? Are we going inside that thing?"

"Yeah! That's why I asked you if you know how to fight!"

As soon as the chariot landed and we touched the ground... it was like an alarm for changelings. Every single one if them began to charge and fly towards us.

"Sir?! I don't think that it's a good idea!"

"Just stay close and let's go!"

I reloaded my M4... selected full-auto fire...

The party really began...

I fired non-stop at those changelings in the sky. Rain meanwhile covered my back by smashing down changelings who wanted to flank us.

We just ran towards the castle gate, which was closed.

"Sir?! How are we gonna get through?!"

"Leave it to me! Cover my back!"

I picked something up from my armor pocket and enabled it. Then I threw it at the gate wall.

"What the hay is THAT?" Rain yelled

"Stand back!" I yelled back and pushed a button on a remote.

A large explosion knocked out the gate wall.

.

Meanwhile Twilight was in a dark room. She just woke up.

"Ugh... my head... w... where am I?"

She looked around and remembered what happened

"Oh no... anypony? Is somepony here? HELP!" she yelled

"CAN ANYPONY HEAR ME?! HELP! PLEASE!"

Then she understood that it's no use and she started to cry...

"Why... why it's happening to me... why me..."

She sat in the room's corner and covered her eyes with hooves.

"Ranger... why did you left me... I... I thought that you love me... I really did... but... looks like you don't... please... come back. I'm begging you... I love you... I know that you love me too... please come back..." Twilight cried

Soon, she heard the blast from the C4 I threw at the wall. And she heard shooting, yelling and changelings.

"R... Ranger? Is that you?" she thought

.

Rain and I were running through the castle and checking every room possible. In the meantime we were fighting off changelings that wanted to stop us.

"IS SHE HERE?!"

"No, sir! Next room!"

"NOTHING! GO GO GO! NEXT ROOM! SHIT! LOOK OUT!"

"Whoah! That was close! Alright! Go! Next room! WHOAH! Changelings on the right!"

"Roger! DIE YOU BASTARD!"

My weapon's muzzle was glowing red because of heat.

Soon, Twilight heard the firing coming closer and closer.

"H... hello? I... I'M HERE! HEY!" She hit the room's door.

We were right outside the room where Twilight was.

"Sir! I hear something behind the door!"  
"I'm a bit... SHIT! WHOAH... a bit busy here! Open it!"

"Can't! Locked!"

I picked up the SPAS-12 from my back and aimed at the door.

"Stand back!"

I yelled and shot the door's hinges off. When I knocked the door off I saw her... I saw Twilight...

You can't even imagine how happy was she when she saw us.  
"RANGER!"  
"TWILIGHT!"

We both hugged each other.

"Hey, you both! We're in the middle of the fight!" Rain yelled at us while killing some changelings.

"Twilight! Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"No, i'm fine... Ranger! I just... I must say that whatever you are and whatever you say... I will still love you like no one else!"

"Don't worry... I love you too... I realized that I can't live without you..." I said

Suddenly, the changeling attack stopped.

"Sir? What the hay happened?! Where did everyone go?!" Rain said when he realized that everything stopped.

"Wait... something's not right..." I said and looked around

Suddenly Twilight saw our shadows growing...

"Umm... guys... oh no! LOOK OUT!"

It was too late... we were all knocked unconscious by something... no one knew what...

This was bad... pretty damn bad...


	37. Hope of Survival

Chapter 33

''Hope of survival''

_**Notes: Damnit. We are captured by a bunch of dumb, small, black rats. But did anyone forget? This castle was the castle where all the evil plans were set and where all the evil spirits were staying.**_

Dark room again. I opened my eyes. I felt slight pain in my neck and my vision was still foggy, but I could recognize Twilight and Rain Runner.

"Ranger? Are you awake? Hello?" Twilight asked

I tried to get up, but immediately fell on my knees again. My body wasn't fully functional yet because I just woke up from unconsciousness.

"Oh gosh... easy now..." Twilight held my hand

"Wha... where are we?"

"Sir, we are captured by changelings. This room's only exit is the door right there."

"Are you both alright?" I asked

Rain and Twilight nodded an affirmative. Then I got up successfully and checked my gear.

"Right... only thing they took is my sidearm and rifle. Heh... those stupid morons left my whole equipment. Including my knife..." I checked and said

"How are we supposed to get out, sir?"

"Wait a sec."

I checked the door and examined the lock. It was pretty primitive so I tried to unlock it with my knife. Well, the try was successful. I got the door, but I didn't open it yet.

"Wow! How?" Twilight asked in surprise

"Nah, heh heh. It's a piece of cake to unlock these locks."

I carefully opened the door... nothing on the left... nothing on the right...

"Alright... here's the plan. You both stick close to me. We will use small, dark hallways to get out."

"Will do, sir!" Rain said

Twilight just nodded, because she was quite scared.

I fully opened the door and we went through the hallway...

Suddenly... we heard two changelings coming...

"Damnit! Quick! Hide in that shadow!" I said and pointed at a shadow in a corner.

Changelings were really close, but fortunately they passed us without noticing.

I picked up my knife and quietly walked behind them.

"Ranger! What the hay are you doing?!" Twilight whispered

"Shh!" I said

I went closer... when I was close enough, I snapped one changeling's neck and stabbed the other one.

"Alright, follow me..."

We walked past the changeling bodies and Twilight almost got sick when she looked at the one who I stabbed in the neck.

Everything went as planned, but suddenly...

"AAH! Everyone! Escaped prisoners! Escaped prisoners!" A changeling yelled

That was an alarm. The whole castle was filled with changeling sounds coming from all directions.

"SHIT! WE ARE COMPROMISED! RUN!" I yelled

We ran through some rooms to lose the changeling army that was right behind us. Fortunately, I found my rifle, shotgun and sidearm in one of the rooms.

"GO! DON'T FALL BEHIND! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" I continued yelling to fire up Twilight and Rain.

Suddenly... Twilight tripped.

"Whoah! Highness!" Rain yelled and helped her to get up.

"Hey! Wha... shit! Are you both alright?" I stopped and shot some changelings behind Twilight and Rain to give them some time to get up.

"C'mon, majesty! We must not stay here any longer if we want to live!"

"Ow! I... I can't run! My front hoof! It hurts!"

"Goddamnit!" I said and picked Twilight up and carried her on my back.

We ran like hell. We ran for our lives. But unfortunately... we ended up on a balcony...

"Sir! It's a dead end!"

"Damnit! Alright... Rain! get Twilight and fly down!"

"But what about you, sir?"

"I don't know... I still have some ammo left..."

"Sir! That's suicide!"

"I know... now GO!"

A HUGE changeling swarm was flying towards us.

"Alright, highness. Just hold on and we'll be safe." Rain said

"What?! Ranger?! Are you crazy?! You will die if you stay here!" Twilight yelled

"Go, damnit! I will give you covering fire!" I said and began to fire at the incoming changelings.

"But you promised me that you will always be with me! You promised!" Twilight said

"GO!" I yelled as I was firing at the swarm.

Rain took Twilight and flew down from the balcony

"NO! RANGER! YOU PROMISED! YOU LIED TO ME!" Twilight yelled

I sighted... placed something on ground and walked on the edge of the balcony.

"Get... the fuck... off... ME!" I yelled and clicked a button on the remote.

BOOOOOOOM!

The whole balcony was torn apart by a C4 explosive.

Rain Runner and Twilight were on the ground. They looked in the air... and saw an astonishing fire and dust cloud in the sky.

"Prince really knows how to blow stuff up..." Rain said

"Is he... gone?" Twilight was stunned

"I'm pretty sure, highness. I'm sorry."

"Wait... what's that?" She saw something

It was me parachuting from the sky. We always have an emergency chute in our equipment. Just in case. Well, looks like I used it!

When I landed and took the chute off, Twilight jumped on my chest.

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU DIED!"

"Hey, whoah... haha. Easy now. I promised that I won't leave you, didn't I?"

"You, sir, did a pretty neat job up there."

"Yeah... I had some explosives in my pocket and I thought that this would be a perfect moment to use em!"

We all looked at the big dust cloud in the sky for a few minutes.

"So... what now?" Twilight asked

"Rain, Canterlot is... north, east, south or west?"

"Honestly... I don't know, sir... wait, I will fly up and take a look."

Rain flew up in the sky and looked around. Then he flew back down.

"I can see Canterlot over that mountain." he pointed at a snowy mountain up ahead.

"Well, then. Let's go." I said

We walked for a few minutes, but I noticed that Twilight is falling behind...

"Twi? Is anything wrong?"

"No... i'm just... my hoof. It still hurts."

"Let me see..." I said and kneeled to see what's wrong.

I picked up and bandaged her leg so it doesn't move so much.

"There... this should do... or... do I have to carry you again?" I grinned

"No no... it's fine. Thanks."

Soon, we reached the mountains. They weren't too steep, so we could walk over them. But the downside was... It was snowing...

Snow was one of the worst things that could happen, because we had no warm clothes or anything.

"Damnit... wind is becoming stronger..." I noticed as we were walking up.

We went further until our legs were covered in snow.

"Wow... sir... it's cold here..."

"I know..."

The snowstorm became even stronger. Twilight and Rain had to cover their eyes. Fortunately, I had my tactical glasses, so snow wasn't a problem for me.

Soon, the blizzard was too hard to continue. We could barely see 4 feet in front of us. But the wind was not the only bad thing... it was extremely cold. About -15 Celsius.

"Ranger... I... i'm... i'm cold... I can't continue..." Twilight fell on the ground

"Jesus! Twilight! Hey! Stay with me! C'mon! I see a cave, we're gonna stay there for tonight." I said and carried Twilight.

"S... si... sir... this... this is insane... we won't be able to... survive!" Rain was shaking

We went into the cave. Fortunately, it was empty.

"Alright... Rain?"

"Y... y... yes sir?"

"You will have to stay with Twilight till I find something flammable. We need a fireplace."

"W... will do, s.. sir."

"Ah damnit. She is freezing... Rain, stay down and hug her so the warmth stays balanced between you two."

"W... WHAT?! Sir... I... can't do that! I... I am just a guard... I am not allowed to even touch the princess..."

"Do you realize that you both will die if you don't?"

"A... alright, sir..."

Rain hugged Twilight while I went outside in the storm...

Snow... Cold... And ice... perfect combo for a painful death...


	38. Unwanted attention

Chapter 34

''Unwanted attention''

_**Notes: What's up? Ah fuck... I am TERRIBLY sorry for taking so long. I got school stuff like projects, a lot of tests, etc. I have life u know and it ain't easy.**_

I was wandering around the cave, looking for some useful things. Fortunately there were some trees nearby and I smacked off some barks and sticks with my rifle's stock and knife. When I was close to the cave where Twilight and Rain were staying... I heard something...

"The hell is happening there..." I thought and quietly went closer to listen

I heard voices...

"...No! Get away from her highness, you monster! Or I will kill you!"

It was Rain Runner... he was yelling at someone...

Suddenly...

I heard gunshot and Twilight's scream...

"AAAAHHHH!" she yelled

As soon as I heard the shot, I didn't care about myself and ran in the cave while shouting

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! DROP YOUR WEAPO..."

I was cut off by a bullet, which hit my leg. I fell on my knees...

"RANGER!" Twilight yelled

"SHIT! You son of a bitch! Ahh... my leg!"

But when I looked up, I understood that it was wrong to run in the cave like that.

There were all three members of the infamous Ghost Squad aiming at me.

"Oh god... shit... alright. Alright! I give up! I didn't mean to rush in with weapons-hot like that."

No response. I only heard them communicating with each other

"One-One, that's John Miller."

"Affirmative, One-Three. One-Two, what's the mission status?"  
"We are MIA sir. We don't have direct mission orders at this time."

"Any contact with the base?"  
"Negative, One-One. We are confirmed MIA."  
"Damnit..."

I understood what they were saying so I tried to save my and Twilight's butt by saying

"Guys... we can get you back... but don't kill us."

The three soldiers looked at me and then at each other.

"One-Two, can we trust this guy?"

"Sgt. John Miller is highly qualified U.S Army Ranger. He won't lie to anyone, because if he does, he will break the Ranger Sergeant State laws. He is also our only chance. "

"Right... stand down... Sergeant Miller! Get the hell up and tell us how can we get back."

"I... I can't... my leg..."

"Shut the fuck up, sergeant. That was a ricochet! You are wearing Type 12 armor. Bullets from a SCAR-L Mk16 MOD 0 will not be able to penetrate that armor piece. So get the hell up!"

"Alright, alright... damnit... i'm up."

"Start talking." Squad Leader aka One-One ordered

I began the story. How we found a way to transform me back to human... how we found the box in the helicopter... how we ended up here in the snow...

"Alright. You are gonna get us to that princess of yours." One-One said

"But... what if I don't?" I carefully asked

One-Three grabbed his knife, picked up Twilight and put the knife on her throat.

"AAAH! HELP!" Twilight just yelled in fear.

"NO! Please! Don't! Not Twilight... please..." I yelled

"Any more questions?" One-One asked

"No, sir... we can go." I answered

We began to walk to Canterlot again.

Unfortunately, it was too cold for me and Twilight to stay out in the snow for long.

Twilight fell on the ground, because it was literaly freezing out here.

"Twilight!" I yelled and ran closer

"R... Ranger... i'm... i'm cold..."

"It's okay... i'm here. C'mon, we must get to a warmer place... you are freezing, Twi."

One-One stopped and yelled

"Miller! Start fucking moving! We don't have all goddamn day!"

"But sir! She's dying! We must do something or she will die!"  
"Just pick her up and let's move! We don't have time for this shit!"

I picked up Twilight and we continued to walk.

Fortunately, it became warmer as we walked off the mountain. Twilight was still unconscious because her young body couldn't take the temperature.

We stopped to take a small break. I gently put Twilight on the ground.

"Twily? You ok? Wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Am I dead?"

"No, you are still here with me." I answered

Ghosts were just talking to each other about the failed mission. Nothing interesting.

Twilight fully woke up.

"Ow... sorry, I couldn't take that horr... wait... where's Rain Runner?!"

"He tried to protect you, but looks like he didn't know anything about Ghost Squad..."

"No... he... he's dead?"

"I'm sorry."

Twilight sighted and so did I. We had to think of something in case Celestia can't transport Ghosts back to Earth.

"Alright... this was enough...let's move." One of the soldiers interrupted

We had to go.

After a long and exhausting walk, we finally reached Canterlot.

When we walked through the city, everypony just ran away or in their homes in fear.

Soon, we reached the castle. I ordered the guards to stand down, because I was a prince though.

When we entered the royal hall, we found Celestia. She was smiling at us... until her smile faded away when Ghosts came in behind us.

"Twilight! Ranger! You both are safe and sound! Thank godness... and who are these guys?"

"Your majesty... we need to talk." I said

Twilight, Celestia and I walked aside so no one hears us.

"I will make this quick. We found Ghosts on our way home. They will kill us if they don't get back to Earth."

"You want me to transport them back?"

"Yes, majesty. If that's possible. If not... I will charge them with FMJ and die."

"With what?"

"Never mind... but is that possible?"

We hoped for an affirmative answer, but fortunately all we heard was

"I... I don't have a spell for transporting between dimensions!"

I sighted, loaded an FMJ round magazine in my rifle and charged a bullet in chamber.

"Ranger... don't do it. You will die! Highness, is there another way?" Twilight asked

"I can't think of anything right at this moment... wait... I have a dimensional spell! But the bad thing is, I will be able to transport only 2 of them."

"Alright... do it, highness. I will take care of the last one." I said and checked my equipment.

Celestia walked in front of the three soldiers.

"Just stand still. You will soon be back."

Ghosts stood in line and didn't move.

Celestia's horn started to glow. The intensity of the glow became higher and higher...

Soon..

BAM!

2 of the Ghosts were gone.

And I had to charge the last...One-One.  
I ran straight at him and fired my rifle at his face. All bullets just bounced off his armor, but at least he couldn't see anything.

"SHIT! MILLER! FUCK YOU!" he yelled

When I was close enough, I wanted to knock him out with my rifle's stock, but... One-One just dodged my hit and knocked me on the ground... a true CQB specialist.

He was about to kill me, but then suddenly... his hand was glowing purple and his body was glowing yellow... Twilight and Celestia were trying to stop him. Well, that bought me time to get up and knock One-One on the ground. I grabbed my knife and wanted to stab him in throat, but no luck. He kicked me off him and charged me.

That was an epic Hand-to-Hand combat. But since I was weaker than the ultra-experienced Ghost, he knocked me on the ground. I had my whole face bloddy.

One-One picked up my dropped rifle and aimed at me. He was about to pull the trigger but suddenly...

He fell on the ground...

I saw a knife in his neck...

"Whoah... shit... wha..." I tried to understand what just happened

Then I saw Twilight behind him. She had her eyes completely wet in shock tears.

"Twilight?! Whoa... you just freaking saved my damn life!"

Celestia was pretty surprised too. Twilight would never even hurt anyone!

Twilight almost passed out, but I quickly got up, ran and held her.

"Hey.. hey... easy now... it's ok..." I said

"Ranger... I... I just... I just killed... I... oh god..." She mumbled in shock and tears

"Don't worry, Twily... it's over... no one will bother us anymore..."

I didn't notice that Celestia transformed me back to my pony form.

When Twilight saw that I was back as a pony, she hugged me.

"Ranger... what have I done."

"You saved my life. Thank you." I said

"I love you, Ranger..."

"I love you too, Twily."

.

We killed a Ghost Squad leader... that must be celebrated...


	39. Shit just got real

Chapter 35  
''Shit just got real''

_**Notes: We killed One-One... dayum! Holy shit! We killed the most fucking skilled soldier in the whole army! How cool is that?! But fortunately... we have a thing called payback... so... yeah.**_

Just standing there and looking at One-One's body. Twilight still had some tears in her eyes, because she killed a soul. Her only weakness was brutality, so her heart was hurting a bit. But just a bit. Twilight saved her special somepony's life, that was something more important to her.

"Ranger... is it over? No more guys from your world?"

"Yes, Twily. No more. Just you and me... and commander."

Celestia was quiet, because she didn't want to interrupt us.

"Godness... your majesty? Where is Skylon?"

"He is sleeping at your home, Twilight. He's alright, but little Skylon was shocked by your yesterday's argument. I recommend you two to go check on him."

"Alright, highness. Twilight? You alright?"

"Yes... yes... i'm fine. Let's go." she answered

It was a beautiful sunset. We were walking home and thinking about what happened in these few days.

"Ranger..." Twilight started

"Mhm?"

"I thought a bit..."

"What?"

"How can you love a bookworm like me?" she frowned

"The heck was that supposed to mean?"

"Can't you see that i'm a complete egghead?"

"The hell are you talking about?!"

"You are just a random human who got transported in our world as a pony! How... why do you love someone who is not even from your world?!" Twilight almost started to cry

I walked in front of her...

"Listen, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I love you not because you read a lot or study a lot. I love you because you are nice... cute... beautiful... and of course smart. VERY smart. My job is so freaking stressful and sometimes I feel left alone on the battlefield. You are like an angel who mysteriously helps me with my duties! You are the one, Twilight!"

"You are just saying that..."

"I would fucking kill myself if you die! My life is in your hooves, Twily! If your hooves trip on something, my life will trip too..."

"Thank you... thank you for everything, Ranger! You don't even know how much you mean to me..." Twilight said and hugged me

"Just promise me something Ranger... please..."

"What exactly?"

"Never... EVER leave me and Skylon alone. I just can't live without you!"

"I promise... now let's go home... it's getting dark."

"Alright."

We went home.

Meanwhile in Canterlot

A golden chariot landed on Celestia's balcony. Cadence and commander Taylor got out of it. Celestia was waiting for them in royal hall.

When they came in, Celestia got up to greet them.

"Cadence! Commander! How nice to see you both!"

"Greetings, your highness! I am here to say that commander has learned everything a royal pony should know." Cadence pronounced

"Good to hear that! How was the studying, commander?"

"Bad..." Taylor answered

"Oh c'mon, Taylor! It wasn't that bad!" Cadence mentioned

"You made me eat those freaking muffins!"

"He is VERY stubborn, but Shining and I did actually succeed at training him." Cadence said

"Well then, looks like he will be working with me now." Celestia said and looked at commander.

Taylor wasn't paying attention to Celestia or Cadence... he saw something on the ground...

"Commander? Did you hear me?" Celestia repeated

"Taylor?" Cadence came closer...

There was the knife on the ground which Twilight used to kill Ghost leader.

"What the hell is this?!" Taylor asked

Celestia came closer and saw the knife too

"Oh my. My servants must have forgotten that it's still here..."

"Did you kill someone with it?!" Taylor asked

"No no no... not me. Ranger and Twilight killed Ghost Squad leader with that knife. We are going to celebrate that we finally got rid of humans in ou..." She was cut off by Taylor

"WHAT!? YOU KILLED ONE-ONE?!" he yelled in hysterical voice

"Yes... what is it?"

"HOLY... oh god... WE ARE FUCKING DEAD!" Commander pailed

"Why?! What is it, commander?!" Cadence joined the conversation

"I need to fucking talk to John Miller RIGHT NOW!"

"But they're on..."  
"I SAID NOW, GODDAMNIT!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I will send them a letter."

"Are you kidding me?! Which part of my sentence you did not understand?! I SAID NOW!"

"Commander, stop yelling at her majesty like that!" Cadence said

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" commander yelled back

Cadence was shocked by the response she received. Princess Celestia quickly ordered for a chariot. Commander and Celestia got in, but left Cadence in the castle waiting.

Soon, the chariot landed next to our house. I was reading a book and Twilight was playing with Skylon.

"Go, commander. Knock the door and talk to him." Celestia said

Commander didn't listen and ran at the door.

He smashed the door out of it's hinges and the door fell on the ground.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Twilight and Skylon yelled simultaneously

"WHOAH!" I yelled when the door landed right next to me.

"COMMANDER! What are you doing?!" Celestia yelled and walked inside next to him.

"Whoah! Commander?! Princess Celestia?! The hell?!" I yelled

"Commander had something impor..." Celestia tried to say but she was interrupted by Taylor

"YOU BOTH KILLED ONE-ONE?!" commander yelled at us.

"Yes, but what the fuck is with you?! You could use a doorbell next time."  
"Miller. Do you fucking understand what the fuck have you done?!"

"Yes! We killed One-One, the leader of the Ghost Squad! Why are you mad at us?! You don't work with Shadow Company anymore! You said that you had enough!"

"I'm not fucking worried about Shadow Company! I am worried about this land, goddamnit! You just made something fucking terrible to happen!"  
"What exactly?"  
"Listen, Miller. If they find out that a terminal lockdown is on One-Ones body, they will send in a 6-6-6 on 500m radius of One-One's body location!"  
"6-6-6?! COMMANDER?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"I AM DEAD SERIOUS! If we don't think of anything fast, we will meet a fucking 6-6-6 on our heads!"

"What is 6-6-6?" Celestia interrupted us

I looked at commander and he looked at me... we had to tell her...

"Your majesty...uhh... 6-6-6 is a codename for the most devastating nuclear warhead in whole mankind." I explained

"If something like 6-6-6 falls on your so called "Ponyville"... everything that is within 1200 mile radius will be gone... completely..." Commander mentioned

Celestia was extremely shocked... and unfortunately she morally couldn't hold it... and passed out.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight yelled and ran closer

"Ranger... Commander... that can't be true! We closed the portal! Nothing from your world can come inside!" Twilight said in tears

"I'm sorry, Twily... but 6-6-6 is an advanced semi-dimensional prototype missile warhead. It can lock on One-One's armor location wherever it's located." I explained

"Hey, mate..." commander said

"Yeah?" I asnwered

"We are not going to just give up, are we?"

"Nah, commander... I am ready to take everything they fucking throw at us... Alright! Tomorrow! At Canterlot's castle! Get Celestia and get back to Canterlot. We will meet there. Oh... and make sure that Celestia invites everyone else too..." I answered

"Will do." Commander answered, carefully picked up Celestia and flew back to Canterlot in the chariot.

.

.

Meanwhile somewhere, no one knows where...

"Haha... looks like they have more and bigger problems... ha, ha! This is just TOO easy..." a mysterious voice said.

"Hmm... I just want to hear something more... Trixie?"  
"The great and powerful Trixie is at your service, master."

"Good. Will you please go to Canterlot and gather some information about this?"

"Will be done, master." Trixie answered


	40. And so it begins

Chapter 36

''It is close''

_**Notes: Yup. The story is almost complete. But now lets see... we have a good ending or bad ending... let's just hope for the good ending, shall we?**_

Somewhere...

Trixie was alone in darkness. She had to wait for the master, because she was chosen to be the one, who infiltrates the castle and gathers info about what's going to happen.

Suddenly, she hears the voice.

"Listen up, Trixie."

"Yes, master?"

"Since the Castle is heavily guarded, I will give you this potion..."

A small glass of red water appeared next to her...

"...drink it and you will become invisible to any living soul out there."

"Haha, this will be too easy, master."

"Don't be so sure. The potion lasts for 45 minutes, so use it only when you are in the castle."

"I will be swift, master."

"That's not all... if anypony comes closer than 3 meters from you, you will become visible again. And remember, you can still touch everything while you are invisible."

"I understand. Will be done."

"I am counting on you. Don't fail me." Voice said

"You can count on me, master. I won't fail you." Trixie answered

Suddenly, everything became bright and she somehow teleported in a forest. Trixie could see the castle through the forest leaves and bushes.

"Muhaha... I can't wait to see Sparkle's face when our main attack begins." She said as she walked through the forest.

Trixie had a dark coat and a dark hood, so no one sees her face and finds out her identity. She had the potion with her in a small bag. While getting closer to the castle, she saw me, Skylon and Twilight walking into the royal apartaments. Trixie quickly drank the potion and became invisible. Then she ran right behind us and through the big castle's door.

"Haha, first step complete..." she thought while quietly walking right behind us

.

"Mom? Why do we have a meeting right now? I mean... isn't it a bit early? Maybe the Princess is asleep." Skylon said while sitting on my back

"No, sweetie. This meeting is very important. Equestria's future counts on us!" Twilight answered

"What?! Is Equestria in danger?! Are we going to die?!" Skylon yelled

I sighted when he said that, because that might be true... but Twilight tried to calm him down.

"No, no, no... we'll be fine. We have your dad and the elements! No one could ever defeat us!" she said

"Except a nuke..." I thought and sighted again

"But why you look so sad, dad?" Skylon jumped down and walked in front of me

"Nah, kiddo. I have to think about my job a lot so I can't always walk around smiling."

"Oh... right... being a prince is not easy."

"True."

"Umm... mom? Dad? I haven't seen you both even talking to each other! I remember how you two were always together! Not even a single hoof away from each other. But now looks like you both don't care about each other!" Skylon mentioned

Twilight looked at me and I looked at her. It was kinda true... I was spending so much time with my job and duties while Twilight was busy with reading and doing some small princess duties...

Twilight smiled at me and I smiled at her, then we walked closer to each other and went through the castle together.

"Now that's more like it!" Skylon said

We just grinned and continued through the castle.

.

We didn't notice that Trixie was walking right behind us.

"Pfft... can those two birds do something worthy instead of being softies?" she thought.

.

We soon reached the royal hall. Commander, Celestia, Cadence, Luna, Shining, Spike, Mane 6 were all already there and waited for us.

Right when we came in the hall, we heard a loud scream...

"TWILIGHT!" Mane 6 yelled and made a big group hug, including Spike.

"Long time no see, Twi!" Applejack said when the group hug ended.

"Yeah! We were so bored without our egghead... OW... what did I say?!" Said Rainbow Dash, but she was kicked in the shoulder by Applejack.

"Thanks, Rainbow. I missed you guys so much!"

"I'm so happy, I think that I could scream... yaaaaaay!" Fluttershy tried to scream but... everyone knows her... she sounded like a mouse.

"Oh my gosh! Twilight! You don't even know how much I have to tell you! Firstwewereatmyhomewhenthish appenedbutiwilltellyouthatla terbutthisistooimportant..." Pinkie quickly mumbled

Twilight slowly backed away from her and turned at Rarity

"So, Rarity... how is Spike doing? I hope that he is not buried somewhere in your dresses."

"Haha, no, darling, Spikey Wikey is my cutest little baby dragon, who helps me a lot! I actually feel a bit bad for taking him from you..."

"Haha, don't worry about it. I have Skylon who is as good as Spike."

Then they both saw Spike, who was acting as a cowboy on Skylon's back, and when Spike fell down, they both laughed at each other... just like a year old babies... Twilight and Rarity just grinned.

Meanwhile I walked aside with commander.

"So, any timeline corrections?" I asked

"I have the approx." Commander answered

"Exact position placement possible or you have the above trajectory only?"

"Ten-four. Ground T is not predictable. 6-6-6 is not a radial missile. It can me monitored and motioned for last 15 seconds before impact."

"Can we use One-One's armor to change the impact trajectory or even disable the warhead?"

"I wish we could, but we can't. His armor is only for close sector weapon control. Only radio weapons. 6-6-6 is not a radio missile. I don't even think that it's a satellite missile either."

"Damnit... how much time do we have?"

"About 34 hours."

Celestia came closer.

"How is the current situation?" she asked

"I must say... pretty bad..." I answered

"There must be a way to prevent this from happening!" Celestia said

"We are thinking about it... but we need time..."

"And time is what we don't have." Commander mentioned

"And how much time do we have?" Celestia asked

"33 to 34 hours..."

Celestia along with us sighted.

.

"Looks like they have something big coming in 30 hours! A missile called six six six or something! Interesting..."

Cadence and Shining were listening to what we were saying but suddenly...

"Cady? You feel it?" Shining asked and walked around a bit

"N... yes! It's... it feels like someone else is here!"

"...but we don't see him."

"Yea."

"Your majesty? You might want to concentrate your power and look around!" Shining interrupted our conversation.

Princess Celestia walked away from us and looked around.

"Hmm... I can feel someone nearby... something... evil..." she said

Mane 6 got quiet and Twilight walked next to Celestia

"What is it, highness?"

"Don't you feel it, Twilight?"

"I... I do..."

.

"Oh no! No! No! NO! They can feel my presence! What should I do?!" Trixie thought

She began to slowly walk away out of the hall, but fortunately... she bumped into Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! Watch where a.." she didn't finish because Dash saw the pony in the dark coat and a hood...

"AAAH! EVERYPONY! A SPY!" she yelled

Everyone looked at poor Trixie who just stood there in shock and fear...

"HEY! Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?!" I asked and walked closer

"Don't you dare to come closer..." Trixie answered

Twilight got suspicious...

"That voice... I... I have heard it... but where?" she thought

We were all looking at the mystical pony, who refused to reveal himself.

"Take off your hood so we can see your face..." I said

I was coming closer...

Suddenly... Trixie began to desperately run away!

"SHIT! HEY! STOP HER!" I yelled

Commander and I began to run after her. Mane 6, Cadence and Shining ran behind us.

Trixie tried to run through rooms, corridors and hallways to lose us, but no luck.

Soon, there was a dead end... a balcony... Trixie stopped at the edge, looked down, and backed away a bit. She was trapped.

We ran closer and stopped. Commander and I came a bit closer since we are trained for these situations.

"Alright! Stop resisting! You have nowhere to go!"

"No! Please! Don't kill me!" Trixie desperately yelled at us

"We are not going to kill you! Just take off the coat and come with us! We are not going to harm you!"

"NO! You don't understand... if I go with you... he will kill me..."

"Who?"

Suddenly... the wind blew away Trixie's coat. We all saw her.

"TRIXIE?!" Mane 6 yelled

"Trixie! Why are you doing this?!" Twilight asked

"He... he ordered me to..."

"Who, damnit?!" I asked

"My master! He is prepearing an army... Discord, Diamond dogs, Chrysalis, even King Sombra! They will all attack soon! I was here to get info about what are you doing... don't kill me please!"

"We won't! Just come here! Slow and steady!" commander yelled

Suddenly... we hear a voice coming out of nowhere...

"Tsk, Tsk... Dear Trixie... the attack was a surprise! You ruined it! You failed me! Now I have no other choice... you are going to die with them..."

"NO! MASTER! PLEASE! I WILL FIX IT! NO!" She yelled

Trixie fell on the ground unconscious. She was weaker than ever...

"SHIT! WHOAH!" I yelled and ran closer to check if she's still alive.

"Damnit..." commander came too...

"Pulse?"

"Good... hearbeats normal..."

"Breathing?"

"Above normal... high stress symptoms... nothing else..."

Twilight came closer

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Yeah... she'll be fine... damnit... we need to get her in a bed or something."

"You can get her in my bedroom for now." Celestia offered

"Ok... thanks, highness..." I said

Commander and I carried Trixie in her majesty's bedroom. Everyone stood around her.

"Alright... now she is going to tell us everything she knows..." commander said...

_**After notes: Yeah... the end is near... the story will probably end in next 2 or 3 chapters so... fingers crossed for the good ending :)**_


	41. Preparing for the Fight

Chapter 37

''Preparing for the fight''

_**Notes: This is bad. We have an inbound nuclear warhead... we have a huge all-villain army coming...we're doomed.**_

It was a sunny and peaceful day. No one could even imagine that there is a missile and an army closing in.

We were all just standing around Trixie, hoping that she wakes up and tells us everything she knows. But I thought that this is just a waste of precious time if we all just stand here and do nothing.

"Damnit. We can't just stay here and do nothing!" I said

"But we need the information!" Twilight answered

"We don't have the damn time, Twily! We only have about 30 hours left till everything blows up!"

"Trixie knows something about an incoming attack and what the weird voice was! We need her help!"

"Alright, alright... commander?"

"Uh huh?"

"Stay here with Trixie and get some answers when she wakes up, ok?"

"WHAT?! Me?! Sarge... I can't do this! I don't even know how to talk to ponies!"

"Stop playing the fool, commander! You and me are the only ones who knows something about these situations and how to deal with them!"

"Fine... shit... go and think of a plan. I'll see what I can do." commander answered

"Alright! Everyone! Let's go to the main hall and I will explain the situation!"

"But what about Trixie?" Applejack asked

"Commander will stay with her and will get answers when she wakes up."

We all left commander alone with Trixie.

He got up and walked around the room, looking at decorations and stuff that Princess Celestia had.

"Damn... looks like these ponies still live in middle-ages since they still have kings and princesses. And since they don't have hi-tec electricity n stuff." Taylor thought while walking around.

Soon, he heard moaning...

"Shit... she's awake... damnit..." commander thought and walked closer

"Ugh... ow... my head... what... what happened? Where am I?"

"You alright?"

"Yes... who are you?" Trixie asked and looked at commander

"Name's Taylor. You are in the princesse's castle. You were unc..."

"Oh no. I remember now. I'm sorry for everything! I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok. You can fix it by telling me everything you know."

Commander was talking in a pretty deep and serious voice to show Trixie that this is important and that he is not joking. What can I say... professional negotiator skills. If commander needed info, he will find the right ways to get it and he will get it eventually.

"I will tell everything you know, but don't hurt me, i'm sorry for everything..." Trixie begged

Commander felt pretty dumb when she said that.

"I am not fucking going to hurt you, damnit! I just need answers! We all need them!"

"Thank you... and here goes. You have a changeling army coming from the changeling castle. About 15,000 of them."

"Damn... "

"That's not all. Along with the army there will be Queen Chrysalis, the mighty King Sombra, powerful Discord, and Diamond Dogs to take out your ground defenses."

"Holy... ok... when are they going to attack?"

"They will attack an hour before your missile thing comes."

"Goddamnit... that's only 28 hours to set up defenses..." commander thought

Trixie tried to get up but she couldn't. She even tried to pick up the blanket with her magic but she couldn't do that either. She felt extremely weak.

"Hey, whoah. Easy now... "

"But... I can barely move... I can barely feel my body... why?"

"Thats probably the shock caused by unconsciousness and fear. Just stay in the bed. You'll be fine soon..."

"But... why are you so nice to me? I mean... I have caused so much trouble... but you still care about me."

"My job is not to torture anyone. My job is to do what has to be done. Besides, I have no reason to hurt or yell at you. You helped us, then why shouldn't I help you?"

"Thank you... can I tell you something?"

"What."

"Come closer."

Commander came closer... and he felt that something sticks to his mouth. That was the first kiss in Taylor's life.

Suddenly... Celestia and I came in the room...

"Alright! Now we have t... commander? What in the bloddy hell are you doing?"

Commander pulled away from Trixie and looked at me.

"Miller! It's... it's not what it looks like! I mean... ahh... fuck me..." commander blushed

Celestia just smiled.

"Commander?! Are you... blushing?" I asked in surprise

"No! Well... shit."

"Ohh...k... Whatever... Anways, you got something?"

"Yeah actually. We have a goddamn army of 15k changelings, a queen called Chrysalis, Dogs... no... diamond dogs, Discord, and a guy named King Sombra."

"KING SOMBRA?!" Celestia yelled

"Who's that guy?" I asked

"He is the master of black magic. I don't know how could he rise again, but he is very strong and we must be prepared for their attack."

"A'ight. And when are they going to attack?"

"We have about 27 hours left till they attack."

"WHAT?! That's not enough to build up defenses! Plus the nuke... Jesus-fucking-Christ... goddamnit..."

"Sarge, don't lose focus. We can still do this... so? What's the plan with the nuke?"

"Alright. I talked to Cadence. Since you are the only one who knows how to disable the goddamn warhead, commander. Princess Cadence will fly, with you on her back, up to that nuke and disable it before it touches the ground and freaking explodes."

"But what if commander fails?" Celestia asked

"Then... you don't want to know, princess." I answered

We all regrouped in the main hall where everyone was staying. Trixie was left alone for that moment. When Cadence saw commander, she came closer.

"Taylor, you heard the plan?"

"Yes... yes I did... we are the goddamn responsible ones for this mess..."

I was stressed out. I was thinking what if the nuke explodes... the damage would be enormous. Equestria would be completely destroyed... including us. Plus the huge attack...

Twilight saw that I was losing my mind with those thoughts.

"Ranger, calm down. You are going to pass out if you continue to worry about everything like that. You have to keep some strength with yourself."

"Twily... I can't... I just... I just want to be you right now..."

"Why?"

"You don't even know what a nuke can do... I have seen it... I don't want to imagine the look when everything just gets destroyed by the enormous shockwave created by the nuke."

Twilight tried to calm me down by hugging me.

"It's ok... we will not let the missile thing destroy everything..."

"Easier said than done..." I answered

We had approximetly 24 hours till the explosion and 23 hours till the attack.

"Alright! Shining! Come here!" I yelled

"I am ready to go, Ranger. What do I need to do?" he answered

"Listen, I need you to mobilize your troops about 500 meters in front of the castle. Set up defenses. Your guards must not attack. They will die instantly. Just order them to stand ground!"

"Will do, we will hold our position whatever it costs." Shining answered and ran outside to ready all his guards.

"Alright, Twilight!"

"Yes?"

"Give your friends their elements and get mine too, please. We will stay in the castle and keep everyone away from Princess Luna and Princess Celestia."

"I'm on my way!" Twilight answered

"Ok now... Commander! Cadence!"

"Sarge?"

"You two will have to stay on the balcony behind the castle. As soon as you see the nuke during the attack, go and fucking disable that thing!"

"Roger. C'mon princess, let's go." Commander answered and ran at the balcony with Cadence.

"Hey... WAIT!" I yelled

Commander stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

I placed a large bag on the ground and opened it...

"Here... take this stuff... you'll need it."

"Sarge, I don't need... WHOAH! Body armor?! Knives?! Flares?! Tactical armor... where the fuck did you get this stuff?!" commander yelled

"You DO know a thing about the black box in the chopper, don't you?"

"Heh heh... you sneaky bastard..." commander answered, picked up the equipment and ran away.

There was just me, Luna and Celestia in the hall.

"Ranger. Do you think you can handle this?" Luna asked

"I can't... WE can. We must work together. And since we defeated an army with 150k changelings... I think we can make it." I answered while putting up some equipment on myself.

"But that was with your military support. All we have is army of guards. And they are in Shining's command." Celestia said

"I... i'm sure we can handle this..." I answered and put the tactical military helmet on my head... actually... even if I was a pony... the equipment suited me very well.

Soon, Twilight with her friends came in the hall. She gave me my element and I put it on my left shoulder.

"Wow! You look so brave in your armor, Ranger!" Twilight said and looked at me.

"That's good... ok... y'all have your elements, girls?" I asked and looked at the mane 6.

They nodded an affirmative.

"Alright..." I said, walked on a balcony where we were about to see the huge changeling army...

This was it... The fight could begin...


	42. EndGame

Chapter 38

''EndGame''

_**Notes: Alright... this is it... the last chapter I will ever write is under these notes. Well, this is my last note under a chapter's name so... good luck reading and finding out the ending...**_

Hours passed...

We were all ready and were waiting for the army and the missile to show up.

Shining Armour was behind his defense army and carefully looked forward. It was completely quiet, because everypony was dead-ready. Only sound was the Equestrian flag on a pole, flowing in the wind and the forest around them.

It wasn't different in the castle. Me, mane 6, Luna and Celestia were standing on the balcony. Later, Trixie joined us. We looked at the flag far away. If the flag falls, it means the enemy has gotten through. At the other side of the castle, Cadence along with commander Taylor were standing on a balcony and carefully looked at the sky, waiting for the warhead.

Canterlot looked completely deserted, because everypony was evacuated to Ponyville, the safest place possible on Equestria. But in Ponyville they were damn worried about what's going to happen. They knew about the incoming army, but they didn't know anything about the nuke, so... they don't know the worst yet.

We didn't even talk in the castle. Just complete silence. But I interrupted the silence...

"How much time is left?" I asked

"17 minutes till the attack." Luna answered

Twilight came closer and placed her hoof next to mine. I looked in her eyes and I saw that she wanted to say that it's going to be alright. Skylon sat in front of us and looked at the flag.

"Dad? Is this the end?"

"Don't worry, Sky. Everything is going to be alright." I answered

Seconds passed one after another.

"Time?" I asked

"We have a minute left..." Luna answered

Everypony sighted... this was it...

Seconds passed...

Soon... Something small and black flew right above our heads and made a hole in castle's wall.

"WHOAH! EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!" I yelled

We all ran inside the mayn hall and closed the balcony's door.

"The heck was that?!" I asked

"Oh no... it was the black magic's fireball." Princess Celestia said

"What's that?" Rainbow asked

"It's a fireball that has a black flame and it can fly in the speed of sound. Looks like changelings have learned it..."

"Alright! This is it. Good luck everyone and stay alive... Godspeed." I said

While we were staying, we saw some random black magic fireballs flying and smashing through the castle's windows.

Minutes passed...

We saw more and more fireballs smashing through the walls and windows.

"Everyone! Stay down! The last thing you all want is a fireball hitting you! So stay down!" I yelled

Suddenly... a fireball hit my helmet...

"Ranger!" Twilight yelled

"OW! It's fine! I'm ok! It bounced off... damnit... ya'll see what I mean?"

Suddenly... we see Shining Armour with smashed and scraped armor and some guards rushing in the hall.

"AH! There's too many of them! We can't hold them off! Plus the stupid Discord is levitating all our cover around the place and Sombra is making our own shadows attack us! And those dogs are digging up behind our lines! It's madness!" he yelled

"And casualty report?" I asked

"Out of 2000 guards... I have only about 700 standing and ready to fight..."

"And their casualties?"

"Ugh... out of 15,000..."

"How much?"

"14,500 changelings are still alive..." Shining said

"Dear godness..." Celestia quietly sighted

"Alright. Armor! Position your guards in front of the castle! Let NO one inside!" I ordered

"Will do!" Shining answered and ran outside.

"Ranger... we are much weaker than they are! What are we going to do?!" Twilight asked

"I... I don't know... but I will do my best to protect you all... wait... Luna! How much time is left for the missile?!" I yelled

"About 20 minutes left!" she answered

"Damnit... alright... Everyone, fall back to the secondary hall."

Everyone ran to the castle's secondary royal hall that was next to the main hall. It was smaller, but still decorated enough so there was no difference.

I stayed in the main hall along with some guards.

"Alright boys. You ready for this?" I asked

"Yes, your highness. We are eager to fight." Guards answered

Soon, Shining Armour along with all guards that were left ran in the hall.

"AHH! They are killing us!" he yelled

"Casualty report!"

"All I have is 15 guards! They still have 14,000!" Shining yelled in hysterical voice

"Don't lose focus! We can do it! Just stay with me! Let's meet those little fuckers..." I said in deep voice

Suddenly... the front castle's door was smashed open and some dead guards fell on the ground along with it...

A HUGE changeling swarm flew in the hall.

"EVERYONE! STAND YOUR GROUND!" I yelled

"FOR EQUESTRIA!" Shining yelled

We along with 15 guards fought those changelings off one ofter another. Some of the guards fell and soon, all we had was Shining, 2 guards and myself... versus 13,000 changelings...

"RANGER! THIS IS INSANE! WE CAN'T FIGHT THEM OFF!" Shining yelled

"AAHH! SHIT! I CAN SEE TH... WHOAH!... I CAN SEE THAT! FALL BACK!"

We both ran in the secondary hall where Every else one was staying.

"Ranger! Shining! Are you both alright?!" Twilight yelled

"YES, BUT WE HAVE A SHITLOAD OF CHANGELINGS ON OUR ASSES!" I yelled

"Alright, girls! It's our turn!" Twilight said

"Finally! I am ready to kick some changeling butts!" Rainbow yelled

Mane 6 concentrated their element powers along with mine and even Trixie's, Luna's and Celestia's power, and made a very strong magic shield in front of the door. That will hold the changelings off and it bought us some time.

Suddenly...

Commander and Cadence ran in the hall.

"SARGE!"

"WHAT?!"

"Our balcony is overridden! They are fucking coming from all goddamn directions, damnit!"

"BUT THE NUKE?!"

"We fucking can't get to it! Changelings are not letting us pass!"

"Damnit! Wait... I have an idea..." I said

I picked up C4 from Commander's equipment and threw it at the wall.

"TAKE COVER!" I yelled and pushed a button on a remote

The explosives blew a hole in the wall.

"GO, COMMANDER! DISABLE THE NUKE!"

Commander jumped on Cadence's back and they both quickly flew outside towards the flying warhead.

"Are they going after the nuke?!" Twilight asked

"Yes... wish them luck, damnit..."

We looked how they were closing in on the nuke...

Hope...

"C'mon, commander! Do it! You can do it! We're counting on you!" I yelled

We saw how they both landed on the missile and Cadence was floating next to it while commander was doing something with the missile...

Suddenly...

Commander...

commander fell off the missile...

"NOOO!" I yelled

"What happened?!" Celestia asked

"They... commander..." I mumbled

We saw that Cadence caught hirm and flew at us.

Soon, we could see that she was crying with commander in her hooves. She landed and carefully placed Taylor on the ground...

I ran, fell down and held commander's hoof...

"Taylor was hit by a black fireball... I don't know if he disabled it or not!" Cadence stresfully said

"Commander! Taylor! Talk to me!" I yelled

Taylor slowly opened his eyes in pain...

"Miller..."

"What?! You disabled it?!"

Everypony was hoping...

"I... I..." Taylor tried to talk...

"WHAT!?"

He whispered something... and died...

No one heard what he said, except me...

"Well?" Twilight asked

I got up...

Took off my helmet...

"Did he disable it?!" Applejack asked

I looked at everypony...

"He..."

"What?"

"He..."

"...failed..."

.

It was a complete shock for everypony...

"Oh no... oh godness... no... NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Twilight yelled and cried

Tears were dripping from my eyes and I gave everyone a desperate look. I was trembling.

"W... w... w... we're doomed... we're fucking dead..." I said

We didn't even notice that changeling army had almost destroyed the shield.

Suddenly... Celestia's horn started glowing and a portal appeared...

"I used all my power to generate this portal... but I don't have the power to enlarge it... so only 2 ponies can go through..." Celestia said

Everyone looked at Twilight and Skylon...

"Wha... NO! NO! NO! I will not leave you all to die here! NO!" Twilight yelled

Suddenly...

The changeling swarm broke through the shield.

"WHOAH! EVERYONE FIGHT THEM BACK!" I yelled

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Celestia, Luna and I started to kill changelings one after another...

"TWILIGHT! SKYLON! GET IN THE GODDAMN PORTAL!" I yelled

"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALL!" Twilight yelled

"TWI! WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME LEFT! GO IN NOW!" Applejack yelled

"Twilight! You and Skylon must go through the portal! Go!" Celestia said

"I... I... ALRIGHT... YOU ALL WON!" Twilight yelled

But before she went in the portal, she kissed me for the last time...

"Good bye, Ranger... I love you and always will... I will never forget you..."

"Love you too, Twily... and love you too, Skylon... thanks for everything you both gave me... LOOK OUT!" I yelled and knocked Twilight and Sky on the ground, it was a fireball...

Suddenly...

We saw a bright flash out of the window that blinded us all for a bit...

"SHIT! THE NUKE! GO! NO TIME! SHOCKWAVE IS COMING!" I yelled

"Mom! I don't want to leave daddy! I want to stay with him!" Skylon cried

"Daddy's not gonna die! I will be back! But in a long time! NOW GO!"

Twilight picked up Skylon and ran in the portal...

But suddenly...

Skylon jumped off her and ran back at me...

"NO! SKYLON! COME BACK!"

"I want to stay with dad!"

"SKYLON! GO WITH TWILIGHT! NOW!" I yelled and picked him up...

"RANGER! Pick up Skylon and run! The portal is about to close! HURRY!" Celestia yelled

I picked up Skylon and ran at the portal... Even Celestia helped me with her magic...

The shockwave was closing in with extreme speed...

"RANGER! CMON! YOU CAN DO IT!" Twilight yelled

I ran like hell...

but suddenly...

Everything just exploded and threw Twilight in the portal...

…

without Skylon...

"NOOOOOOOOOO! SKYLON! RANGER! NO! SKY! SKYY! SWEETIE! NO!" Twilight yelled and cried

But her vision faded...

.

.

.

.

"Twilight? Twilight, wake up!" someone said

Twilight slowly opened her eyes... and saw Princess Celestia smiling at her...

"P... Princess? W... ow, my head... what happened?"

"Looks like you didn't finish your daily Princess report, but looks like you are tired... go and get some rest. We will continue tomorrow." Celestia said

"Wh... wha... daily report? Wait... where am I?"

"In my library, Twilight. I think you had enough books for today, haha!"

Soon, Twilight remembered what happened...

"Oh wa... OH NO! SKYLON! RANGER! ARE THEY HERE?!" Twilight yelled in tears

"Twilight, calm down! Who is Ranger? And who is Skylon? Oh dear... I think you had a pretty bad nightmare there."

"NO! I... I... Ranger... the yellow pony! And little Skylon, the blue one!"

"Wow... you really had bad nightmares, Twilight. You even have tears in your eyes. It's ok, you are finally awake and there is no danger around here. Now go and get some rest." Celestia kindly said

"But... but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing, highness..."

Twilight walked in her princesse's bedroom and got in her bed.

"But... that couldn't be a dream! It was too real! And too long!" She thought with tears still in her eyes.

"And..."

She felt something around her neck...

Twilight took it off and looked at it...

It was...

My dogtag...

_U.S Army_

_Sgt. John Miller_

_14th ranger regiment_

_Seeker Company_

_3rd battalion_

Twilight couldn't hold her tears...

"It... wasn't a dream..."

She placed the tag on her heart and hugged it...

"I... I will never forget you..."

She cried in her bed.

.

It was over... the portal took her in time, where the incident didn't happen.

The life started normally for her. No humans, and nopony even knew who they were. She was a princess... an alicorn... that was it.

All this big adventure was a huge lesson for her... lesson of suffering... lesson of pain...

Lesson... of true love...

.

.

.

_**Last note ever: I don't know what to say... just... leave it how it is... and thank you for reading this story. Please, i'm only asking ya'll to read "Notes from the Author". Thank you, readers again.**_


End file.
